Private Dancer
by AgentB81
Summary: Izzie is caught doing something she shouldn't be, Addison is caught somewhere she shouldn't be, fun ensues. Izzie/Addison Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Private Dancer 1/?  
AUTHOR: Sarah  
RATING: R  
PARINGS: Addison/Izzie  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, none of it mine, unfortunately!  
SUMMARY: Izzie is caught doing something she shouldn't be, Addison is caught somewhere she shouldn't be, fun ensues.

NOTES: Just to set the scene, Addison is divorced and there was no Denny (sorry Denny fans!).

* * *

The music was thumping, the lights were dim, a spotlight hovered above the dancer at centre of the stage. The intense stare of the redhead focused on the swaying hips before her, oblivious to the whoops and whistles around her. Occasionally she would pick up the tumbler from the table and sip from the rim, the warm amber liquid in the glass sliding over the ice before touching her crimson lips. The smooth fluid heated her throat on its way down. A quick lick of the lips and the glass found its place on the table once again, not once did she relieve her eyes of the beauty before her. The song came to an end, she was disappointed, but knew there was another treat in a matter of seconds, she was right. After fuelling her thirst once again, she settled her drink down and shifted in her seat, taking a quick glance at the audience, an array of different people, not just the drunken single men or bachelor parties you would come to expect to see in a place like this. There was what she would consider a decent mix of people, well, you would hope so in an exclusive pricey place like this. A holiday camp it was not.

The beat slowly started up, the dancer took a central position on the stage, her back to the audience, clad in a black basque, suspenders and stockings, the redhead knew she was in for a classy treat. Blonde curls cascaded over the dancer's shoulders and swayed in time with her hips and the beat of the music as she danced, teasing and tantalising her audience already with mystery and intrigue. The redhead's vision was momentarily skewed as a patron moved in front of her to take a seat, she was disappointed to have missed the dancer embark the shiny chrome pole barely feet from her seat. However, she was less than disappointed by the way the blonde worked the pole, again, absentmindedly she licked her lips before taking another sip from the Scotch on the rocks. It was at that moment their eyes locked.

"Stevens?" she choked.

"Dr Montgomery?" Izzie responded, barely a whisper, but Addison knew exactly what she had said.

Whistles and shouts from the crowd urged the young blonde doctor to continue with her routine. Addison was left suitably flustered having openly ogled one of her interns. She was also concerned having been caught by the blonde in a club of this variety, of course it was a place where discretion was key, nobody would ask questions and nobody would tell lies. She could only hope Izzie would do the same, but then, _what is Stevens doing here?_ She thought to herself. _She does work that pole VERY well_. Addison shook her head, she couldn't be thinking about her colleague like this, although she had admired that beautiful blonde figure from afar on several occasions. She watched the remainder of Izzie's dance in a daze, there was something hypnotic about the way she moved. Before she knew it the performance was over and a new girl was parading about the stage, she felt a gentle tug at her elbow, urging her to vacate her seat. She reluctantly obliged and turned to see Izzie's brown eyes staring back at her. The blonde motioned for Addison to follow her with her head. There were a few jibes along the way from the odd inebriated male to which the two doctors ignored.

Once at the bar, Izzie ordered herself a beer, the blonde swung her head round to Addison standing slightly behind her.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks, thanks." She stated. Izzie took a swig from her beer and perched herself on a free barstool. Addison took a moment to appraise Izzie's new attire, a simple pair of dark fitted jeans and a strappy pink top, her hair now tied back. The redhead decided to join the blonde and hoisted herself onto the free barstool beside the intern.

"What do you think you are doing Stevens? Do you want to lose your job?" Addison cut to the chase. Izzie's brow furrowed, confused by the attending's abruptness.

"I'm desperate for money Dr Montgomery, I didn't know what else I could do. And anyway, what are you doing here?"

"That," Addison said, letting her eyes wonder over the room, trying to conjure up a plausible excuse, "is none of your business."

Izzie smirked, putting the bottle to her lips, "Whatever." She said taking a sip. Addison was visibly annoyed.

"Stevens whatever I do in my private life is my business."

"You practically had your tongue hanging out when I was dancing, I would say that was my business too." Izzie said. Addison was growing more and more frustrated, she downed her scotch and slammed the glass down on the bar. Izzie jumped at the sudden bang before her.

"I'm not married any more, I'm putting myself out there, trying new things, living my life, I finally have a chance to be me Izzie." She said, Izzie could see the sincerity in Addison's eyes and was surprised when she had called her by her first name.

"Well, I think that's a very honourable and brave thing to do." The blonde stated.

"Brave?"

"Yeah, it must have taken guts to come to a place like this on your own." She explained.

"It did." Addison pondered, "But it's not my first time." She confessed.

"Oh." Izzie said slightly startled, "I haven't seen you here before."

"Is that a pick up line Stevens?" Addison laughed, the alcohol having a visible effect.

The blonde paused, her hand mid air holding the bottle half way to her lips, her mouth open in anticipation of consuming the amber nectar, although now, her mouth was agape in disbelief, unsure of whether her boss was joking. "It's a joke Stevens." Addison said nudging her younger counter part, her tone harbouring slight disappointment at the blonde's lack of response. Izzie half smiled, placing her beer on the surface before her, and turning to face her companion.

"Are you . . ." she began.

"Am I what?" Addison had guessed what the blonde was asking but wanted her to say it.

"Bi, gay? What?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. You enjoyed my performance though." Izzie smirked.

Addison blushed and looked down slightly, "I can't deny that."

"I mean, you must come here to watch the dancers because there's nothing else here."

"Busted." Addison said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok, I mean, it doesn't bother me."

"Thanks."

"It doesn't bother me that my boss was drooling all over me in a basque and stockings." Izzie laughed.

"Hey." Addison said, elbowing Izzie in the ribs.

"Ouch, don't bruise me, this body is worth a lot of money." The blonde teased.

"Why do you objectify yourself like this?" Addison asked turning serious.

"I told you I need the money."

"Izzie," She said, picking up the younger woman's hand, "you can't do this, if any one finds out, you could lose your job."

Izzie looked at Addison's hand in hers. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll help you, if you'll let me." Addison offered. "You have a great talent Izzie, don't let it go to waste."

Izzie sighed, she knew Addison was right, and she had thought of everything possible to not dance, but in the end, it was quick, easy money, she was good at it and she actually enjoyed it. For a couple of nights a week she wasn't Dr Isobel Stevens, she could be free in a place no one knew who she was or what she did, until now.

"I know you're right Dr Montgomery, and I'll quit, I will, but I have to do one more show, I'm contracted to it."

"Ok." Addison conceded. "So, this, you know, this will be our little secret?"

"Hell yeah." Izzie said enthusiastically, "Like you said, the whole job thing. Besides, we can't have the hospital thinking I like to lap dance for you in our spare time." Izzie paused and realised what she had just said, "Not that it would be a bad thing because I did dance for you and I enjoyed it." She paused again, "I should just shut up."

Addison smiled, Izzie was cute when she rambled. She hadn't realised, but she was still holding the blonde's hand, she let it go albeit begrudgingly.

"I think we should go about business as usual." The redhead announced. "At work." She added, unsure of what that exactly meant. She knew her relationship with Izzie had shifted, it wasn't everyday you saw a work colleague strutting her stuff scantily clad on a stage. She was attracted to Izzie, she couldn't deny that, the blonde was simply stunning, and tonight she had seen a whole new side to her. She hoped she would be able to keep her fantasies in check now she knew what was beneath those dowdy scrubs.

"Dr Montgomery?"

"Addison, please."

"Ok, Addison," Izzie smiled, she liked saying out loud to the redhead's face, "will you come for my last dance?"

Addison's eyes almost popped out of her head, Izzie frowned before realising exactly what she had said and instantly turned a shade of crimson. The attending laughed at the blonde's faux pas.

"Put on a good enough show and I just might." Addison teased with a wink.

"I can guarantee you won't be disappointed." Izzie retorted.

Addison smirked, this was bordering dangerous territory and she had no idea what Izzie felt toward her or the female kind in general.

"If you want me to be present for your last dance, I will be." Addison said, having chosen her words carefully.

"Thank you."

"You won't be put off with me being there?"

"I don't think so, I think it will put me at ease."

"You feel uncomfortable here?"

"No, no, I actually enjoy the dancing, but knowing you have my best interests at heart is kind of endearing." She admitted shyly.

"Really?" Addison asked surprised.

"Yeah, really." Izzie replied, a wide grin on her face.

"I think I should get going, I got work in the morning." Addison said standing to leave.

"Me too, you need a ride?"

"Yeah, if it's not out of your way, thanks."

"Of course not. Come on." She said, downing her beer and jumping off her stool.

* * *

Izzie stood in line while Meredith Grey was presenting the last of the patients during rounds. She yawned, trying to conceal it from her supervisor but failed miserably. Once the interns were gathered at the nurses station, Bailey began her usual commands.

"Are we keeping you awake Stevens?"

"I'm sorry Dr Bailey, I didn't sleep very well."

"I don't care Stevens. You're with Dr Montgomery today," Bailey turned to look at Addison and caught her mid yawn, she rolled her eyes in typical Miranda Bailey fashion, "seems like you'll be in good company." The resident sighed. Izzie smirked and caught Addison's eye, there was a glint of amusement in the blue orbs. The blonde continued to gaze, she could get lost on those eyes she thought.

* * *

"Dr Stevens," Addison addressed as they began walking down the hall side by side, "I didn't recognise you with your clothes on."

"Hey! What happened to business as usual?" exclaimed Izzie.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist that one." Addison laughed.

"Haha, very funny." The blonde grinned.

"A private joke or can anyone join in?" Alex had sneaked up behind them.

"Private." Addison said immediately.

"Very private." Izzie concluded, "So go away Alex." She smiled. Alex frowned before disappearing down another corridor.

"Ok, let's go deliver some babies and save some lives." Addison beamed.

"I love my job." Izzie sighed as she followed the attending into a patient's room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time at Seattle Grace hospital, two doctors were sat enjoying one another's company whilst eating lunch in the hospital cafeteria. It had been a fairly relaxed morning on the ward, patients were behaving, allowing Dr Montgomery and Dr Stevens the opportunity to chat and banter whilst completing paperwork. Izzie was also given the opportunity to learn more, Addison would talk through various procedures from chart notes that she had previously completed. The blonde was an eager student, always showing willing and asking questions. The two doctors shared a mutual respect, it had begun when Addison first arrived in Seattle and the young blonde would frequently be assigned to the redhead's service. Izzie had shown great promise and Addison welcomed and encouraged her enthusiasm, she always strived to help Izzie become a better doctor, which one day had backfired. The intern had been upset by the whole episode, yet managed to remain professional when working with or talking to Dr Montgomery. No matter how personally she had felt, Addison was a brilliant doctor and Izzie had the utmost respect for her. So when her role model had caught her upside down on a pole, dressed in a black basque with suspenders and stockings, not only was she embarrassed, but she felt slightly ashamed and ultimately that she had let Addison down. Although Izzie had begun dancing as a means for money, she had earned enough by now to be comfortable for a while, therefore when the attending had suggested she stop dancing, she agreed. It had helped greatly that it was the neonatal surgeon doing the asking, had it been anyone else, she would have protested.

"Where do your housemates think you are going when you're out dancing?" Addison asked before picking up her paper cup and holding it to her lips.

"They think I'm seeing someone." Izzie answered simply, breaking off a piece of chocolate chip cookie and popping it into her mouth.

"Are you?" The redhead asked casually, trying to remain impartial.

"No," she paused before looking up, "you?" Izzie asked, conveying the same thoughts as the attending.

"No." was Addison's simple answer. They remained in silence for a few minutes, wondering how they seemed to be getting along so well.

"I like dancing." Addison thought aloud.

"Ok." Izzie said smiling, "Any particular kind of dancing?"

"No, not really, I like to let my hair down and let the music take over."

"I know what you mean, it gives you a sense of freedom." Izzie agreed.

"Yeah," Addison regarded Izzie for a moment, beginning to unravel the personality of the blonde, "I haven't really been dancing since the early days of my marriage." She admitted.

"That's a shame." Izzie sympathised. "I imagine you'd be a pretty good dancer."

"You imagine me dancing?" Addison asked amused. Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Vein much? I meant, I think you would be good."

"I am, well I was, ok I thought I was." The older woman laughed.

"I'll have to take you dancing." Izzie stated.

"Me and you? Dancing?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, I just never thought you'd want to hang out with me."

"Despite popular belief, you're actually quite fun to hang out with." Izzie smiled.

"Thanks, I think." Addison frowned.

"I feel I can be myself with you, I don't know," she paused, "I know you're my boss, but we do get on don't we?"

"Yeah." Addison agreed. "I think we have more in common than we realised."

"Like half naked women." Izzie said dead pan.

"Hey, no mention of that here." Addison winked.

"Ok, ok." Izzie held up her hands in defeat.

"When's your next, you know?"

"My next what?" Izzie asked confused.

"You know." Addison said motioning her head.

"Nooooo." Izzie drawled, shaking her head slightly.

"That which we cannot speak of." The attending said conspiringly.

"Oh that!" realisation dawned on Izzie. "You're such a dork." She laughed, then quickly covered her mouth realising what she had just called her attending. "I'm so sorry." She gasped.

"A dork?" Addison asked. Her frown turned into a smile, "It seems you do know me quite well Stevens."

Izzie sighed with relief, "You're full of surprises Dr Montgomery."

"You've barely touched the surface." Addison said quietly. "But we'll save that for another time with copious amounts of alcohol." She smiled. Izzie did not quite know how to respond to that.

"Tomorrow night." She said, Addison looked at her slightly puzzled, "Tomorrow night is my, you know." The blonde imitated Addison's earlier head action.

"In that case I'll be sure that no surgeries are scheduled and all being well, I will be there."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's no problem, it's not like I don't want to be there." Addison laughed.

"You know it is Friday, do you want to make a night of it? And say, get totally smashed, go dancing, do girlie gossip and all that? It'll be so much fun."

Addison pondered for a moment, it was certainly an attractive offer, the best damned offer she'd had in years in fact. "Are you sure you want to be seen out in public with a dork?" the attending frowned.

Izzie laughed, "Come on, you said you want to put yourself out there, enjoy life, let me return the favour. Dork or no dork, I would be honoured to spend an evening with you."

"You're such a charmer Stevens." Addison grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"It depends."

"On what?" Izzie asked.

"If your friends are going to be there."

"No, no friends, I need a new lease of life too, it can get so routine you know? Oh this is going to sound harsh but I don't want you to invite Callie."

"I had no intention."

"Great." Izzie smiled, it was so radiant it could melt Addison's heart the redhead sighed.

"Right I have some charts to sign off," Addison stood to leave, she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I'll see you in surgery Dr Stevens." And with that she was gone, Izzie was left to mentally plan their night out.

Meredith and Cristina joined Izzie at the table in the cafeteria soon after Addison had left the intern alone, they were chatting idly amongst themselves, expressing their delights and demons of the day so far, until the subject changed swiftly to their social lives.

"Iz, are you coming to Joe's with us tomorrow night?" Meredith asked.

"I can't tomorrow." She stated.

"Oh, are you seeing your secret lover?" her housemate pried.

"No, we've gone our separate ways, it wasn't working out. I'm going out with Addison." She explained.

"Dr Montgomery?" Cristina asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Meredith asked petulantly, disturbed that her friend would rather spend time with her boyfriend's ex wife.

"Who's going tomorrow?" Izzie sighed.

"Me, Derek, Cristina and Burke, George, Callie . . ." she reeled off.

"That's why. You're all couples Mer, have you tried hanging out with you guys? I want to have fun, Addison is fun, she's free, she's single and we can go out and have girlie fun."

"We have girlie fun." Meredith whined.

"No Meredith, we don't, not anymore. It's the same old routine, day in, day out." Izzie said flapping her arms.

"But Addison? You do know she's Callie's friend?" Meredith was desperately trying anything to keep Izzie away from the auburn haired attending.

"And George is mine. Addison is in the same predicament as me, me and George are growing apart, he and Callie are joined at the hip, we don't get to talk like we used to and Addison is as lonely as I am."

"You are so not lonely." Cristina huffed.

"I'm not alone, but being alone and lonely are entirely different. Things change, people change, and it's only a night out! You guys need lighten up!" Izzie huffed.

"But you're bumping us off for McSatan." Whined Meredith once again. Izzie had had enough of her friend's perpetual whining and whatever she had against Addison, she needed to get over it, especially if Izzie was going to make an effort to be friends with the neonatal surgeon.

"Don't call her that, you don't know her. Whatever problem you have Meredith, you need to get over it. Not everything is about you." The blonde stood to leave.

"It's not?" Cristina joked. Meredith shot her go to girl a stern look. "Sorry."

"Just grow up Meredith." Izzie said before storming off.

* * *

"Dr Stevens can you pass me the clamp please?" Addison asked. When she received no reply but a vacant stare, she tried again. "Dr Stevens? The clamp?" she said a little louder.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Izzie said.

"You need to be concentrating Dr Stevens." Addison said sternly.

"Yes, I will, I am, sorry Dr Montgomery."

An hour later, Izzie was disrobing from the surgery, her attending joined her, pulling off her scrub cap.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" she asked the intern.

"I err, I had a disagreement with Meredith." The blonde admitted.

"What about?" Addison asked, "Sorry, it's none of my business." She added hastily.

"You." Izzie stated.

"Me?"

"Yeah." Izzie looked at Addison who wore a frown. "In a round about way anyway. I told her why I couldn't go out with the guys tomorrow and well, it all went down hill from there."

"Huh." Addison sighed. "Are you ok?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, she just expects everything to stay the same, it's frustrating."

"I can imagine it would be." Admitted the redhead.

"I don't care any more, it's time to start having some fun. I'm taking a leaf out of your book." The blonde grinned.

Addison smiled shyly, "You're going to watch women parade around a stage in a strip club?" Izzie laughed at her friend's words.

"Never say never." The intern challenged.

"I'll remind of that the next time you refuse to do something."

"Have I ever refused anything of you?" Izzie asked, her bright brown eyes locking with the brilliant blue of Addison's, they were both lost in the other's gaze, wondering the future possibilities behind Izzie's simple, yet loaded statement.

"Dr Montgomery, we need you in recovery." A nurse interrupted, the moment broken, eyes were diverted and minds were set to the daily routine once again.

* * *

The next day was as routine as any other, Izzie was today assigned to Mark Sloan, she had to put up with his mundane tasks and not so savoury remarks about other members of staff, female members of staff mostly. The blonde had bitten her tongue to refrain from commenting on a number of occasions but the restraint was becoming looser, she knew if he said one more derogatory thing about someone she would bite back and although she knew it would be in her best interests to not say anything, she wouldn't be able to help herself. Izzie was leaning with her back against the nurses station watching the world go by as she waited for Sloan to finish for the day. She could see Addison down the hall talking with a nurse and smiled at the sight of her friend, looking forward to seeking her out in her audience later on that night. The auburn haired attending started to walk towards her, she looked up, caught Izzie gazing at her and returned her smile, blushing slightly.

"She so wants me." Izzie heard a voice beside her. Mark Sloan had appeared, ruining her moment.

"What makes you think that?" Izzie said, mindful of Addison's approach.

"She can't get enough of me, she's as slutty as I am." Mark said with a leering grin. Izzie's face was a picture of disgust and repulsion.

"How dare you speak about another human being like that." The blonde raised her voice.

"Woah, calm down blondie." Mark said, his hands out before him in defeat.

"Unbelievable. My name is Dr Stevens, not blondie." She said, her face inches from his, she was fuming and was not afraid to show it.

"I think you need to need calm down _Dr Stevens_." He emphasised her name.

"Is everything ok here?" Addison asked as she approached the two doctors who were squaring up to one another.

"We're fine." Mark said.

"No, we are not fine." Izzie challenged. "Tell her what you said about her."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "No." and refused point blank.

"Tell her, or I will go to the Chief and quote everything derogatory you have said about anyone today."

"You wouldn't." he dared.

"Try me." She challenged. There weren't many people who stood up to Mark Sloan, he was continually getting away with his snide comments and cheap sexual advances, in short it was sexual harassment, he just thought it was who he was and never thought of the consequences until challenged, like now. Addison had watched the exchange with great amusement. She loved that Izzie had the guts to stand up against the likes of Mark Sloan, and she knew the things he said about her, hell, he'd said them to her face, but whatever Mark did say about her, she would take with a pinch of salt for she felt nothing for the plastic surgeon, his opinion simply did not register on her radar.

"Enlighten me Mark." Addison requested her arms folded across her chest. Izzie moved back slightly and regarded Mark Sloan, her head was cocked to the side, anticipating what he was about to say, she bore the biggest shit eating grin.

"I might have said you were as slutty as me." He mumbled quietly, eyes pointing to the floor.

"I don't think anyone could be as slutty as you Mark. And for the record, I don't sleep around, I don't pick up trash and I do not do not do one night stands, and lastly," Addison paused leaning in close to his ear, but speaking loudly enough for Izzie to hear, "you were the biggest mistake of my life." Mark visibly cringed at Addison's stinging words. The blonde intern too was impressed by Addison standing up to a bully like Mark Sloan. Addison basked in the afterglow of her speech, which she had delivered partly for Mark to hear, but primarily for Izzie's benefit, although she cared little for Mark's opinion, Izzie's was rapidly becoming everything and she did not want the blonde to believe a word that came from Sloan's sleazy, spiteful mouth.

"Ok, well I think we've finished here. Dr Stevens, you may go home now." The brooding attending offered, before turning to leave, humiliated.

"Thank you Dr Sloan." Izzie called after him and was subsequently ignored. "I guess that told him." The blonde said referring to Addison's spiel.

"He knew it, it just needed emphasising. His head is big enough as it is." The attending laughed. "I admire the way you stood up to him Izzie, he can be intimidating."

"He was extremely rude."

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Addison offered.

"I couldn't have him saying things like that about you. I know you're not like that."

"I'm flattered." Addison said seeking Izzie's eyes, for what she was unsure.

"And so you should be, I don't do it for just anyone." The blonde joked. Addison smiled.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel, do you want to get a cab over to me later and we can head out together?"

"Yeah." Izzie replied. "I'd like that."

"Ok, well, whenever you're ready, I'll be there." Addison promised.

"Thank you so much for doing this Addison."

"Thank me later." Addison replied with a wink, before leaving the blonde to contemplate her parting words.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was warm, a cool breeze caused the redhead to shiver slightly, her proximity to the blonde encompassed some warmth, she looped her arm through the younger woman's pulling her closer. It was the perfect excuse to touch the blonde. Izzie barely flinched, she felt the chill too but was quickly warmed by Addison's closeness. The blonde felt nervous, she had performed this particular dance a few times, but tonight it would be different, Addison was here and it was her final performance, she knew there would be pressure, she would want to give her alter ego a good send off and was hoping to earn extra tips tonight.

The doormen stepped aside, allowing the two women to enter the exclusive club. It was classically decorated in dark rich colours, much brass and mahogany adorning the facades of the interior. They moved as one entity towards the bar and took up seats on the plush velour bar stools. Izzie caught the attention of the barmaid who provided her favourite dancer her usual choice of beverage, she recognised Addison as a regular and began to prepare her drink before even being asked.

"I didn't realise you came here so often." Izzie stated to the redhead.

"I can't believe I would be here when you weren't dancing." Addison said.

"Well, it's not like I dance every night."

"I guess." Addison sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, I think I'm more nervous knowing you are in the audience."

"Why?" Addison asked, curiously.

"Because you are Dr Addison Montgomery, people write about you in medical journals."

"Oh please," Addison started, "you don't need to be worrying about Dr Montgomery, I'm Addison, your friend. I will never and have never judged you, and I'd like to think that you'd be the same."

"Definitely." The intern blurted. "I mean, in my lifetime, I've seen it all and when it comes to my friends, I always stick by them. Well, almost always, I mean Meredith was out of order yesterday, she was judging you or at least my friendship with you without even bothering to find out how I feel." Izzie rambled on.

"How you feel?" Addison asked tentatively.

"Like I need the variety in my life and her friendship and George and Cristina aren't the be all and end all of my life, they need to get over themselves and realise there is a world outside of their bubble."

"Well I think we've established that." The redhead chuckled surveying her surroundings. Izzie joined her in her laughter before a tap on her shoulder brought her to her senses. She spun around on her stool to be met by the steely gaze of a buff bold man.

"Isobel, shouldn't you be back stage getting ready?"

"Hi Steve, yes, I was just on my way, this is my friend Addison, Addison, this is my boss Steve."

Addison extended a hand to greet the burley stranger.

"Hi." She greeted. He ignored her, Addison raised her eyebrows and focused herself on the drink before her.

"I'll be there in a minute." Izzie explained to her boss. She turned and placed a hand on Addison's arm.

"I'm sorry about him, he's kind of an ass." She smiled.

"I'm not bothered by the likes of him." Addison said.

"Good. Ok, I'm going backstage to get ready, I'll be on in about half an hour. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Addison said. "It's not like I've never been here alone." She smirked. Izzie smiled back before leaning forward and placing a gentle, chaste kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"Again," she said, "thank you for being here."

Addison looked down briefly, registering what had just happened, feeling the burn of Izzie's soft lips on her cheek, she looked up under hooded eyes, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She stated simply, holding the gaze of the blonde. Izzie smiled shyly and began to move, Addison placed a hand over the intern's, "Good luck." She stated and winked. Izzie turned and left before she lost her nerve, Addison had sent shivers down her spine when her porcelain skin touched her own, it took all of her will power to tear her eyes away from the crystal clear blue eyes of the redhead. But she had, reluctantly. And had made her way backstage to what she promised to herself would be the performance of her life. Her friend made her way, in the opposite direction to be near the front of the stage.

* * *

The lights shut off completely, leaving a blanket of blackness across the smoky room. Hollers and whoops filled the room in anticipation. A blue light hit the stage, revealing the silhouette of a woman, she faced the side of the stage, her body encompassed in the glow of the light before it changed. A tall blonde clad in nothing but a deep crimson bodice with matching stockings and garter commanded the stage. The music started up. The electro beat consumed the room, Addison recognised the tune immediately, it was as distinguishing as the individual parading the stage. The sultry lyrics littered ears across the room, _'Knew you'd be here tonight so I put my best dress on boy I was so right.' _Addison sat mere metres from the stage in her exclusive black Armani dress, she was waiting for a special occasion and as soon as Izzie had asked her, knew this would be the perfect outing for her 'bargain' of the century.

The redhead refocused as the blonde moved swiftly, yet elegantly across the stage before ascending the pole before her. Addison admired the way the blonde maintained complete control over her body, whilst twirling herself so gracefully around the brass fixture. It was a sight to behold. It was an image Addison would never, ever forget. She had thought longingly about the last time she had seen this very beauty wrapped around the same pole, this occasion showed little difference but for the music, routine and attire, her body was very much the same, Addison admired. She watched as Izzie's thighs gripped the pole, the attending picked up her tumbler, suddenly feeling a desperate need of some liquid to ease her very dry mouth. The movement was rapid, so sublime and in time to the beat of the music, the next line of the song hit Addison hard, _'Our eyes connected now nothing's how it used to be no second guesses'_ it threw her back to two nights ago when they had both been in a similar position, Addison a regular member of the audience and Izzie half way up a pole scantily clad. They had locked eyes and true to the lyrics, things had not been the same since. The redhead took another sip of the precious amber liquid, trying to make sense of all that was happening. All the while her clear blue eyes never left the sublime rhythmic body of Isobel Stevens.

'_Slow down and dance with me, yeah, slow' _Izzie moved with the lyrics, her hips swaying. Addison had never been so in awe of anything in her life. Izzie was beauty personified, everything about her oozed sex and sophistication. On several occasions throughout her dance, Izzie caught the eye of the sole person she was performing for that night. She was sure this was the performance of her life, that any other night did not compare to this. She had chosen this one routine in particular. The piece of music was almost perfect to the position in which she found herself, as the lyrics had demonstrated. When she heard Kylie Mingoue's smouldering voice over the PA system she knew she had made the right choice. The way she moved tonight was different to any other. It was as if no one else was in the room except for herself and her new friend. Addison looked particularly smoking tonight, the blonde thought. The strappy black dress accentuated every curve, enhanced her already beautiful body and commanded attention for which it was evident she was receiving. Several other patrons had approached her during Izzie's performance. The blonde was keeping a very close eye on her friend. For her own safety of course. And she would keep telling herself that.

Izzie was approaching her, she could feel the temptation coursing through her, _'Don't wanna rush it, let the rhythm pull you in it's here so touch it.'_ Any inhibition left her body as Izzie launched herself toward her, she met the blonde half way with a $50 note, slowly caressing the blonde's toned thigh, she planted the note firmly in her suspender belt, earning herself a close-up of Izzie's very ample cleavage. She sighed with pleasure before leaning back in her chair and nursing her Scotch once again, a very satisfied grin adorning her features.

Addison's eyes were glued to the blonde, she was reluctant to avert them for fear of missing something, or anything. She was delighted the blonde had asked her to come along tonight, despite her increasing feelings for Izzie, she was pleased they were forging a friendship if nothing else and she knew, she would be patient for anything to happen, if anything were to happen between the two of them. But what mattered to her first and foremost was their blooming friendship. She would attempt to keep it alive no matter what happened, because she wanted Izzie in her life in one form or another and if friendship was all the blonde was willing to give, then so be it. For the time being, she would bask in Izzie's performance and mentally take note at the way her body would react to different notes and beats. The redhead was disappointed as the blonde's show came to an end, the lights dimmed and the stage vacated. Addison took the opportunity to purchase another drink and wait for Izzie at the bar. Her head was still spinning by the way Izzie worked the pole and commanded the stage. If Izzie was an amazing dancer, imagine the possibilities of her bedroom performance. Addison shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the mental images before her friend joined her at the bar. Addison continued to attract some unwanted attention from some of the patrons. She tried to ignore them, however it was becoming near impossible.

"Hey." A voice interrupted. "Find your own girl." Izzie said before kissing Addison idly on the lips for the briefest of moments. It did the trick though, several groans and eye rolls later, Izzie found herself alone with the redhead, seemingly dazed.

"It's ok," Izzie started, "They've gone now."

"Ok." Was all Addison could manage, she could still feel the tingle from the contact of Izzie's lips. Izzie smiled, she was unsure of what had put Addison in this seemingly dazed stupor, but put it down to alcohol.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Izzie asked, referring to their own night of civilian dancing.

"Oh yes." Addison grinned. She held out her hand for Izzie to help her from the bar stool who obliged. "Take me Izzie Stevens, I'm all yours." She cringed at her choice of words, why did alcohol always make her talk first and think later? Her thoughts were quickly diminished as the blonde pulled her from the bar stool and had them headed in the direction of the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere was buzzing, although the bar was dimly lit, strobes of light would hit the dance floor, its reflections bouncing over the room. The music was pumping into the crowded bar, patrons were laughing, talking, dancing and swaying, Izzie pulled Addison through the crowd and grounded to a halt at the bar. She ordered herself and her friend a round of drinks. They moved together toward a vacant booth, Addison began to scoot across just as a blonde landed in her lap.

"Hi Iz." She laughed.

"Hey." Izzie smiled back at the redhead. She struggled to remove herself from Addison's lap, although if truth be told, she didn't want to. With one last heave she managed to free the attending of her weight and sighed as she plonked herself beside Addison. "I'm sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well it brings a whole new meaning to the word lap dance." The redhead laughed.

"You can have that one for free." Izzie said, joining in the laughter. Addison gazed at the blonde, oh how she had longed for a private show from the dashing blonde. The alcohol was starting to loosen her up, she knew all the things she wanted to say to Izzie and do to Izzie, but the intern had said or done little to show that she felt in any way the same as Addison, and that was a shame, the redhead thought. She would continue to have fun and see how the night played out.

A few rounds of drinks, much gossip, chat, giggles and casual touches later Izzie decided it was time to venture out onto the crowded dance floor. She stood from the booth, straightening her black skirt which complimented Addison's black strappy Armani dress beautifully, the deep pink of her strappy top added a splash of colour to the ensemble. Addison watched as the blonde commanded attention from the surrounding patrons, Izzie oblivious to the attention she adorned. The redhead followed her out of the booth gracefully, having mastered manoeuvring against the velvet of the seat, the friction barely causing embarrassment to the attending. She smiled when she lightly bumped into Izzie's side, the blonde smiled lazily and took a hold of Addison's hand, she started to move, air culminating between them, their arms extending until the redhead decided to follow her friend. The blonde carefully guided her companion to the wooden dance floor, the colours of the lights hitting the wood where ever possible, otherwise colouring the dancers in a rainbow. The beat was steady, the melody was smooth and rich with a hint of latino and a spattering of jazz, it was hot and sexy. The crowd was swelling, causing bodies to move closer, Izzie found herself flush against Addison, she dropped her head, the alcohol taking over her senses, her eyelids felt heavy, her nose was millimetres from the skin of the redhead's neck. She smelt the delicious fruity perfume and it took all of her willpower not to taste it. She felt a pair of warm hands on her hips and looked up into the brilliant blue of Addison's eyes. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, only to be met by the extended index finger of Dr Montgomery. She closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the feel of Addison's skin against her lips. In a moment, the contact was lost. The blonde opened her eyes and was met with an amused smile adorning the attending's perfect face.

Izzie took a moment to study the attending, she really was flawless, the intern found it difficult to conclude there was any hint of imperfection of the beauty before her. They were swaying to the music, mixed thoughts and emotions conveyed and invaded the women's minds. Given half the chance, they would opt to stay like this, in this sweet and oh so pleasurable moment, holding on to one another, gently moving to the beats and the melody of the music, appraising each other with every opportunity. It really was a dream situation. At which point Izzie gasped and looked around.

"Are you ok?" Addison asked.

"What?" Izzie shouted over the music. Addison took her cue and moved her lips against the blonde's ear, the contact made Izzie shiver, she paused, temporarily losing her trail of thought.

"Are you ok?" she said louder into the blonde's ear.

"Yeah, yes," Izzie replied, her own lips a mere whisker away from Addison's ear, "I'm fine, more than fine. Are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah." Addison replied. "It beats watching reruns in a hotel room on my own." She laughed.

"It beats listening to my friends whinging and whining all night." Izzie said.

"I bet. Thank you." Addison said.

"For what?"

"For asking me to your last dance, you were amazing, truly the best I have seen." Addison gushed.

"You're bias." Izzie said smiling, gently tapping Addison on the arm. She moved her hands up and around the redhead's neck.

"I'm serious Izzie, you were great. And thanks for this, I'm sooooo pleased you suggested this."

"I'm pleased you accepted my invitation. Invitations." Izzie altered, she had initially invited Addison to her last show, which to her was a big deal, she had always been wary of dancing in front of someone she knew, however, since it was Addison who had stumbled across her act she had secretly been pleased. If she had thought of anyone catching her out, it would never had been the redhead, it was a shock, that was certain, it was also a glimmer hope.

They continued to dance with one another, close in proximity as the logistics left little option to the pair. They would occasionally touch one another, accidentally on purpose, not acknowledging that it could actually be a carefully planned execution. A few songs later, they found themselves crashing into the booth once again, armed with more drinks and flirtier conversation.

"So." Addison started.

"So." Izzie mimicked.

"You said you weren't seeing anyone."

"Correct." Izzie agreed, unsure of where this conversation would head.

"Why?" Addison stated, picking up her tumbler to take a long thirsty sip.

"Why?" Izzie repeated, contemplating her answer, "I don't know I mean, why are you single?"

"Divorce."

"Yeah but surely you've had offers."

"Yeah, but I've not been inclined to take any up, partly because I apparently now have trust issues, or I'm far too suspicious or I'm too picky."

"I'm guessing you've been told those things." Izzie said taking a sip of the clear liquid in her glass.

"Yeah. But I don't care. I'm biding my time."

"I don't blame you." Izzie said.

"You didn't answer my question." Addison stated.

"Your question?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why didn't I answer your question?"

"No, why aren't you dating?"

"No time I guess. You know what it's like being an intern, and with the dancing, well, I've not had time."

"But you would?"

"Yeah."

"What's your type?"

"Smart, funny, the usual, you?"

"Same."

"We're in good company." Izzie said, looking intently at Addison.

"We are." She agreed. There was a moment of silence, Izzie looked down at the glass in her hand, she started rolling the base over the wood of the table. Addison decided it was time to take another swig of the contents of her own glass.

"You were right." Izzie said suddenly, raising her eyes.

"I was?" Addison asked confused. "About what?"

"About you being a good dancer. You move beautifully." Izzie said quietly yet sincerely.

"Thank you." Addison said, "I love to dance."

"I can't believe you hardly went dancing when you were married."

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "Derek didn't like dancing, but after a while we weren't spending much time together anyway."

"If I were married to you, I'd take you dancing whenever you wanted." Izzie slurred slightly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Thank you Isobel Stevens, and if I were married to you, I would let you." Addison giggled.

"If you were married to me," Izzie started, "I would be your private dancer." She laughed. Addison remained silent, slightly distracted. "What is it? Are you ok Addie?" Izzie said, not noticing that she had used Addison's shortened name reserved for close friends.

"I'm figuring out how to propose to you." She said seriously, the attending turned to Izzie who wore a pensive, slightly worried look, "I'm kidding." Addison blurted whilst bursting into hysterical laughter, Izzie joined in, but both doctors knew that maybe one day they would contemplate such a thought.

"I was about to say, we've been friends for like five minutes." Izzie smiled.

"Yeah, but what a precious five minutes." Addison said, "Don't you feel like we've been friends for years?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean we've known each other for three or four years now, I can't believe it's taken till now to go out socially."

"I suppose we didn't know how much we actually had in common." Addison suggested.

"Yeah, plus, you're my attending, it could be weird."

"Apparently not for Derek, or Burke in fact. Or even Mark who hits on anything with a pulse." The attending replied.

"Did you love Mark?" Izzie asked turning serious, missing the fact Addison had referred to romantic involvements between interns and attendings.

"No." Addison replied impulsively, "He was fun for a while and he paid me a lot of attention but that was it."

"Ok. He's hit on me you know." Izzie said.

"Who wouldn't?" Addison replied, her hand flew to her mouth, a case of having spoken before thinking, "I mean, you're a beautiful, smart and funny woman, I would expect you get hit on a lot." Izzie smiled knowingly, "What?" Addison asked suspiciously.

"You described me as you described your type." Izzie said. Addison blushed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Izzie." The attending laughed.

"I guess I could say I would describe you as my type." Izzie said quietly.

"You could." Addison said, "but isn't that top of everyone's list? Funny and smart?" the redhead had diverted the conversation skilfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Izzie sighed with frustration. She decided to let her disappointment slide, after all she was here with her newest friend. It was getting late, she watched as Addison yawned into her drink, slight visions of fatigue visible around the redhead's eyes. It was adorable Izzie thought, but decided she needed to take care of her friend.

"I think we should get you home." The blonde smiled lovingly.

"I'm not sure I want to go home. I'm having so much fun."

"Addie, no offence but you look tired and I have a feeling if you have any more to drink you'll regret it in the morning." She glanced at her watch. "Or even later on." It had turned midnight almost an hour ago. The night had been memorable for sure she contemplated, it signified the end of a part of her life in terms of the dancing, she glanced at the redhead who was drinking the last of her drink. And this was the beginning of something new the blonde concluded, whatever this was or was going to be, she would settle with the redhead's company and anything else would be a bonus, should Addison feel the same.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel. Addison made no attempt to move, she was reluctant to leave Izzie's side. The blonde looked at her, a pensive look on her face.

"Addie? Do you want me to walk you in?"

"Why don't you stay? It'll save you a trip across the city and a fortune in cab fare."

"I don't know . . ." the intern began.

"Please." Addison stated, rather than begged, "I'll feel better knowing you're tucked up in bed safely. I have spare pyjamas!" The redhead added. Izzie thought for a moment before rolling her eyes as a sign of resignation.

"Sold." She said, "What's a girlie night out without a sleep over?"

"Exactly!" Addison agreed excitedly. The older woman insisted on paying the cab fair. Both women exited the taxi in the cool night or more accurately, morning air. Again they linked arms in an attempt to warm and protect themselves against the elements. They entered the hotel arm in arm and strode confidently across the foyer to the elevators, the hem of Addison's dress floating through the air until coming to a halt. The doctors waited patiently in silence and entered the elevator once it arrived and the doors whooshed open. Izzie's mind wondered back a few hours, reminiscing the last time she was here. She was nervous then, but looking forward to the night ahead, she was eager to see a relaxed carefree Addison in action and she hadn't been disappointed. The more they talked and laughed and enjoyed one another's company, the more admiration she gleaned for the redhead, she was harbouring some strong feelings for the attending but had an amazing amount of restraint, perhaps, she thought, it was from growing up wanting what she could never have. The ding of the doors brought the blonde back to the present, she smiled at Addison who was watching her, the auburn haired beauty smiled back and they disembarked together. The final leg of the journey to Addison's room was short, the redhead entered first, flicking the lights on upon entry, she sighed as she threw her purse onto the bed and in turn pulled off her strappy black Christian Louboutin heels. She turned to look at her guest who was standing nervously near the door.

"Iz, come in, sit down, relax." Addison smiled, motioning the blonde over. Izzie tentatively moved forward, approaching the redhead. "Here," Addison said, taking hold of Izzie's hand and turning her to sit on the plush Queen sized bed, "sit. Drink?"

"I'd love an iced tea if you have one."

"Seriously Stevens?" Addison frowned.

"Yeah, no more alcohol for me tonight." She smiled with her reply.

"Ok." The attending accepted and sashayed over to the mini bar. Izzie watched as Addison's hips had her hypnotised, before she knew it the redhead was before her, she knelt on the floor before Izzie and placed the cold bottle beside her, Izzie looked tired and lost, almost childlike, her eyes solemn. Addison reached up and pushed a stray blonde lock behind the intern's ear, Izzie barely flinched at the intimate gesture.

"I'll get you something to change into and you can get into that big comfy bed." Addison said standing. Moments later she returned with a tank top and shorts, Izzie took them gratefully with a full beaming smile and headed toward the bathroom to prepare herself for bed. Addison swiftly removed her dress and underwear before dressing herself in a silk pair of shorts and matching vest top. She wondered why Izzie had appeared so forlorn, they had had a fun night and gotten along so well, she felt their bond cementing through the duration of the night, perhaps she was tired, and maybe she was right, she had enough to drink and was now ready for bed. That was fine with Addison, she was pleased to have relieved herself of those literally killer shoes, her feet felt like she had been walking on broken glass, she giggled mindlessly at the thought, the visuals running through her mind. She hadn't heard Izzie exit the bathroom and looked up to see the blonde smiling adoringly at her, having witnessed the redhead seemingly engrossed in her own thoughts. Addison regained her composure and cleared her throat, "You ready for bed?"

"I am, thank you for this, it was a lovely gesture and I didn't fancy the cab ride across town."

"You're welcome. I hope you don't mind sharing, it is a big bed."

"No it's fine, really." She reassured, she was both excited and nervous at the prospect of sharing a bed with Dr Montgomery. No one in a million years would believe it if she told them. That thought plastered a smug grin on her face as she pulled back the covers and clambered onto the bed. A moment later, after turning out the main lights Addison joined her on the other side, she switched on the bed side lamp and relaxed against the plump pillows and sighed contentedly as she draped the cool sheets over her body.

"This is what it's all about." She sighed. Izzie giggled.

"Yeah, there's nothing like getting into bed at the end of a long, exhausting day."

Addison gasped, "A girl after my own heart." She said in a mock tone. Izzie kept her thoughts to herself, _'if only you knew'_.

"I miss this." Izzie said.

"We've never done this." Addison stated slightly confused.

Izzie smiled, "I miss the company, the pillow talk." She said shyly.

"Yeah, it depends who it's with I guess." Addison laughed, "But this is nice. I've had a great time tonight." She offered sincerely.

"Me too, it's the best night I've had in ages."

"We should do it again."

"Absolutely."

"Maybe something a little more sedate next time, I think I'm getting too old for too much drinking and dancing." The redhead laughed. Izzie turned to face Addison and frowned.

"You're far from old!" she exclaimed, "But we can do sedate, maybe a movie and quiet drinks?"

"I'd love to." Addison said, smiling back at Izzie.

"Ok." Izzie confirmed before yawning.

"Ok." The attending agreed, "Is it ok to turn the lights out now?"

"Yeah, of course." Izzie agreed before being descended into darkness, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but decided she would close them anyway, her eye lids were heavy and she could feel the tiredness taking over.

"Goodnight Izzie."

"Night Addison." She managed sleepily before the slumber took over.


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde stirred as the sunlight beat down on the mattress she adorned. Slowly her eyes flittered open, her focus off, she patted around the mattress before frowning. Golden locks poured over her face, she brushed them back and focused her eyes on the unfamiliar surroundings, wincing as the rays caught her eyes. She caught sight of a solitary figure sitting on a couch in the far corner.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Were you watching me?"

Addison raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde on the bed. "Not until you started patting the mattress." She said amused.

"I was not looking for you." The blonde groaned as she threw her face back into the pillows. She knew she was. She had probably had the most peaceful sleep last night since starting as an intern at Seattle Grace. Having the redhead beside her was comforting and on several occasions during the night had felt the physical touch of the other woman, not quite sure who had initiated the contact. The blonde was right when she had said she missed the company in bed, she immediately felt the impact of Addison not being there and instead sitting half way across the room wearing her oh so sexy glasses whilst reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. The wafting aroma gave it away, it made her stomach growl.

"Would you like some breakfast?" the redhead smiled and called out to the petulant blonde who in turn stirred at the two syllable word. She slowly raised her head off the pillow, blonde strands in disarray and slowly focused her chocolaty brown eyes through the errant locks and onto the redhead once again. Her eyes wondered lazily over the attending's body, from her beautiful bare foot, up the perfectly toned crossed legs where they met a glistening silken navy blue robe. Addison set aside her newspaper as Izzie's eyes noticed the robe tied loosely at the waist, moving up it gaped slightly presenting the lace of the top she had worn in bed. When Izzie met Addison's perfectly clear blue eyes she saw a hint of amusement, quickly followed by a frown. Izzie confused Addison on a number of levels and vice versa. They had quickly become good friends, with both entertaining the thoughts of wanting more, but as good doctors they were, they could not claim the ability to mind read, and with both sceptical of the other's thoughts and feelings, it was best left unsaid.

Addison sighed and rose from the couch, her robe briefly falling open before she pulled it close to her body and tightened the belt. She walked casually over to the bed and sat herself next to the young blonde doctor. Cocking her head slightly she pursed her lips in thought before beginning, "Was last night ok?" It was the blonde's turn to frown.

"Did we do something I don't remember?" she asked confused, wracking her brains for any clues, nope, she was pretty sure she remembered everything. Addison laughed at the confusion that reigned on Izzie's features.

"No." She said, her tone not giving away the fact that she would have loved for something to happen and '_wait a minute, does that mean she wouldn't mind something happening?'_ Addison appeared deep in thought for a moment before shaking her head, _'don't be ridiculous.'_ And was again in the present. "I mean, did you have fun? I haven't really done the social thing in a while and . . ." the attending trailed off as she felt Izzie's warm hand covering her own.

"I had fun, the best fun in ages." The blonde reassured with a 40 watt smile. Addison grinned bearing her teeth, she was pleased. This, she thought, was another positive step forward. The attending leant over and with her long elegant fingers brushed the golden locks from Izzie's face to gain a better view of the beauty.

"How are you feeling after your last dance?" Addison asked.

"Good, kinda free, I'll miss it though, and I'll miss the money for sure." The blonde smiled in response.

"I can help you if you need it." Addison offered.

"I appreciate it Addison, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You wouldn't, I offered."

"I'm ok, for a while anyway." Izzie reassured.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Izzie said, patting Addison's bare thigh, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." The redhead said, now referring to the feel of Izzie's hand upon her thigh. She held Izzie's gaze for a moment, before shaking herself out of her reverie. She cleared her throat and stood, walking over to the telephone. "What do you want for breakfast?" she turned to ask the blonde who was spread across the mattress.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Replied the cosy blonde.

* * *

The weekend had passed by swiftly and all too quickly Monday had rolled around once again, it was 7am, the interns were doing rounds with their resident Miranda Bailey. Izzie could hardly wait for rounds to be over, she was eagerly awaiting the moment she would be paired with an attending, and she hoped to high heaven she would be presented with the opportunity to work with Dr Montgomery today. Her mind flashed back to Saturday, waking up in the attending's bed, something she had refrained from sharing with her fellow interns. Meredith and George, having noticed Izzie's absence, automatically assumed she had found someone to go home with, little did they know it was Addison Montgomery and a purely platonic friendship. Meredith had been bending the blonde's ear ever since she returned from a very lazy day in the hotel with Addison, watching movies, ordering room service, chatting about this and that but mostly avoiding any talk on romance and relationships. Izzie had grown fond of the older attending, she admired and looked up to her professionally and found her terribly endearing on a personal level. In Addison she had found a friend, where she never thought she would. The redhead had always appeared a private person, and the blonde had felt honoured the attending had let her have an insight into Addison Forbes Montgomery the person and not the doctor. The divorce had been tough on Addison and had left her somewhat lonely, she had shared as much and Izzie too admitted with her friends coupling up, she too found she was becoming isolated in her own world. Speaking of her own world . . .

"Stevens." Bailey barked.

"Yes, Dr Bailey." Izzie responded despondently to her superior having been viciously snatched from her day dream.

"You're in the pit."

"What? Come on!" she whined. Bailey threw her a stern warning with her eyes. "Yes Dr Bailey." She sighed in resignation.

* * *

Come lunch time Addison was disappointed not to have bumped into the blonde that morning. She too had reminisced fondly of her Friday night and Saturday with the blonde. She couldn't remember feeling so relaxed and carefree with anyone, at least for a long time. The blonde had put her at ease with little effort, she was a caring, friendly person who encouraged conversation and Addison had opened up fairly freely. It was so unusual for the redhead to do so, trust was a thing that never came easily. However, her major crush on the intern didn't help matters. She was in trouble, big time. Her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted the object of her desire across the crowded cafeteria. She smiled wistfully as the blonde tore a piece of sponge from her chocolate muffin and popped in her mouth. The intern was laughing and talking with her friends, a laughing Izzie was a sight to behold, she looked so beautiful and care free. At that moment Izzie looked up and directly at Addison who had been watching over her glasses from afar, the medical journal in her hand long forgotten. The redhead offered her friend a smile before returning her focus to the pages before her. Having noticed a slight smear on the lenses of her glasses, Addison removed them and wiped the offending smudge with the hem of her lab coat.

Izzie watched Addison from her table, she had caught the redhead looking at her and offered her friend a smile before a shy Addison blushed and returned to her reading. She watched as Addison cleaned her lenses before answering a call on her cell phone. At first the redhead had seemed fairly agitated and animated whilst on her phone, occasionally listening intently before offering what seemed like her side of a heated discussion. Izzie watched as Addison sighed and visibly relaxed, nodding her head in agreement to something, and smiling slightly. The redhead was absent-mindedly playing with her frames, twirling them in her fingers before popping the end of one of the arms of the frame in her mouth. By this time Addison was listening again, the arm of the glasses frame moving back and forth against her lips. If Izzie had ever wanted to be an inanimate object, it would be those frames, right there, being sucked on and teased with Addison's tongue. She was dazed and lost in her own little fantasy, her eyes glazed and focused solely upon the spectacle before her. A nudge in the ribs yanked her out of her bubble, and not for the first time today. She groaned in frustration and shot an evil look at the culprit, Meredith, who was taking a swig from her bottle of water.

Addison hung up the phone, irate that her mother dare phone her at work. Sure it was a lunch break, but they could be few and far between, and actually managing to sit down and eat was usually by chance. If truth be told, she was frustrated her mother had kept her from gazing at the blonde, like a student would her teacher in class. Addison thought it incredibly stupid to have such a teenage crush, but she couldn't help it. The blonde was simply delicious and now even more so. She was eating her chocolate muffin, complete with chocolate frosting once again, the same routine, she would break a bit off and place it gracefully into her mouth. Oh to be a chocolate muffin at this moment in time. Addison continued to watch as Izzie came to the end of consuming the confectionary. The redhead smiled as Izzie held her hands out before her, palms towards her face and frowning. She spoke to her friends who in turn would shake their heads before Izzie shrugged, it was then Addison decided the blonde was asking for a napkin as she agonisingly slowly, placed one finger at a time in her mouth and sucked and licked the chocolate from her fingers. Addison had changed her mind. She wanted to be one or all of those fingers. She watched as Izzie's lips slid up each and every finger, leaving a sheen over them. Addison was in a dream world, she continued to watch the fingers as one pointed at Meredith. She momentarily looked at the blonde's face before following the point of Izzie's finger, her gaze landed on the water bottle before the mousy intern. Meredith's fingers were toying with the neck of the open bottle. Before she knew it, Meredith had a finger inside the bottle, she was stroking the inside of the bottle, Addison's eyes went wide.

"Ohmygod." She said aloud to no one. "What an incredible mood killer." She sighed. She immediately looked at Izzie who had drawn her attention to Meredith in the first place. Izzie was doubled over with laughter, a look of pure confusion over Meredith's face. Addison could barely help herself from smiling, it was an absurd situation, but Izzie had clearly thought the same as the redhead.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" Meredith whined.

"Dude, you are totally fingering that bottle." Izzie laughed.

"What? I am not."

"You so are."

"Isobel Stevens, you have a dirty mind."

"I do not."

"You so do."

"Look at yourself Meredith, you couldn't get more intimate with a bottle."

"Oh I'm sure she could." Alex smirked, piping up. Izzie and Meredith scrunched their noses in disgust.

"Oh please." Cristina chimed. "This whole conversation is so wrong."

Izzie sneaked a glance at Addison as her friends continued to squabble. She had caught Addison looking in her direction once again, she was flattered and blushed slightly at the thought of receiving such attention from the formidable doctor. The look on the attending's face suggested to Izzie she had caught the whole incident, it was a mix between shock and disbelief and amusement. At that moment, Addison winked unexpectedly at the blonde. Izzie blushed once again, this time smiling widely at the attending. Addison stood to leave, her eyes not once leaving the blonde's. She motioned with her head for Izzie to follow her out of the cafeteria, and like a good intern, Izzie jumped up making her excuses and hurried out of the canteen after the attending.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ok?" Izzie rushed out in a breathy whisper as she met the redhead in the ladies room.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh, then what's with the cloak and dagger?" the blonde asked tentatively in anticipation.

"Firstly, I think you should wash your hands." Addison smirked, imagining a slight stickiness to the intern's appendages.

Izzie frowned before realisation dawned on her. "Oh, you saw that huh?" she smiled, learning the redhead had been watching her longer than she thought.

"Yeah. It was quite a show at the intern's table today." Addison laughed.

"Oh man, Meredith was so funny, she had no idea what she was doing." Izzie giggled again. She put her hands under the faucet and washed them clean, shaking them as she turned the tap off. Addison handed her a couple of paper towels. "Thanks."

"I have no comment." The redhead said, holding her hands up before her.

"Ok, now spill, why did you really bring me in here." Izzie challenged, she tossed the towels in the trash and proceeded to stand with her hands on the blue of her scrubs at her hips.

"I wondered if you wanted to do the movie and drinks we talked about." She asked shyly.

"Hmmm, when?" Izzie asked, mentally filing through her schedule for the week.

"Tomorrow? After work?" suggested Addison hopefully.

"Sure. I have no plans."

"Great." Smiled the redhead.

"Great." Repeated Izzie smiling once again.

"I'll see you later then." Addison said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder as she passed. Izzie turned and watched the neonatal surgeon retreat.

"Bye." She offered, as the object of her affections disappeared through the door. She sat back against the sink and sighed. Being Addison's friend was great, but having a crush on her as well was damned hard work.

* * *

"Two freaking days in the freaking pit, what the freaking hell did I do to deserve this?" Izzie muttered as she cleaned herself up after an unfortunate projectile arterial bleed.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." She heard a voice behind her and turned to see a familiar auburn haired beauty round the lockers. The attending stopped short realising she had walked in on the blonde sans scrub top. She turned quickly. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were changing."

"Seriously? Addison, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Izzie laughed.

Addison remained facing the wall, "I know, but, well that was different." She stammered, eyes tightly closed, the image of Izzie in her scrub pants and white bra burning a hole in her brain. She felt a gentle tug at her elbow, pulling her around, her eyes remained closed.

"Open your eyes." She heard Izzie's soft voice. Addison shook her head vehemently, her eyes shut tight. She felt a warm, silken touch on her cheek, Izzie was cupping her face, stroking the skin with her fingers. "Open your eyes." She heard again, the blonde's warm breath cascading over her face. She slowly fluttered open her eye lids, the blonde a mere hair breadth away. Her blue eyes dropped, taking in the image of the intern, her blue scrub pants tied at her hips, her toned, tanned stomach was simply begging to be touched. Addison's eyes travelled further north, the bulge of Izzie's bra took her breath, it caught in her throat before she let out a shaky sigh, her eyes ravaging the blonde's ample cleavage. "I'm up here." Izzie whispered. Addison trained her eyes to look straight into Izzie's beautiful brown orbs, becoming lost in the desire she found there. The intern's face was slowly inching towards her, her eyes fluttering closed, Addison mirrored the actions and met Izzie half way, her hands quickly finding the blonde's hips, pulling her body closer as their lips clashed in a kiss to end all kisses. Addison was clearly lost in the moment. She felt her body jolt.

"Addison!" she heard. She opened her eyes. "Addison!" she heard again.

"Huh?" she responded, her eyes focusing on the intern. The blonde was stood in the middle of the locker room, a frown adorning her features. Addison sighed. She painfully realised she had just fantasised about the younger woman right in front of her. She blushed slightly, trying to remain composed, adorning her Dr Montgomery façade and straightening her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Izzie asked, not having managed to dress herself yet. "You kinda zoned out."

"Huh?" Addison said again, the blonde was making it difficult for the attending to form words, especially clad in very little. "I er, yeah, sorry, just thinking about a patient I had today." Addison said, her finger forcing a stray auburn lock from her face and offering a small smile.

"Ok." Izzie accepted albeit disbelieving, she decided to let it drop, she needed to get dressed ready for the outing she had planned with her friend.

"Where is everyone?" Addison asked.

"They managed to get out on time because they weren't sent to the damn pit."

"You really don't like it do you?" Addison laughed, deciding to sit on the nearest bench whilst she waited. She tried as hard as she could to focus on Izzie's eyes or just not look at her altogether. The attending shed her jacket, still a little hot from her earlier thoughts. Izzie noticed the gesture and frowned, she hadn't thought it particularly warm in the room, but then she was stood in practically her underwear.

"No," she responded to Addison's question, "but I don't have much choice, I'm sure it's all good experience." She mused, hearing Bailey's voice in the back of her head.

"It is." Addison stated. "Despite how you feel about it, you'll learn a lot in the pit. You'll come across some injuries and illnesses you may never see in surgery."

"I'd much rather work with you." She said quietly. Addison smiled smugly at the admission by the young blonde.

"And you will. Just be patient."

"That's very helpful." Izzie said, her tone oozing sarcasm, she emphasised it by picking up her clean t-shirt and tossing it at Addison.

"Hey!" exclaimed Addison, "Watch the hair." She huffed, patting down her locks. Izzie laughed and sauntered over to retrieve her top.

"Here," she said reaching out and stroking Addison's hair back into place, the proximity of the intern was almost too much to take, the redhead took in the scent of the blonde, her body heat radiating against her face, Izzie's breasts were almost at Addison's eye level. She gulped. She was sure once the intern had retreated, her face would bare third degree burns. Izzie stepped back, the attending looked up meekly at Izzie's beaming face. "There." Said the intern, picking up her t-shirt from Addison's lap and hauling it over her head. Izzie headed back to her locker and continued to change, quickly shedding her scrub pants in favour for a comfortable pair of jeans. She pulled out the boots and hauled them on. She reapplied her lip gloss and checked herself out in the mirror before returning her attention to her companion.

"You look great." Addison stated.

"Thanks." Izzie blushed.

"Can we go now?" the attending whined.

Izzie laughed. "Of course."

* * *

"I'm so pleased we decided to come here instead of the movie, I didn't realise how hungry I was!" Izzie said excitedly as shovelled down the dessert of a three course meal. Addison adored the way the blonde became excited over trivial things.

"Me too, at least we can talk over dinner." Addison said, she watched Izzie sigh as she spooned another mouthful of food.  
"This is so good." The blonde pointed at the dish with her spoon.

"Did your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?" Addison laughed.

"Not really." Said the blonde, swallowing her dessert.

"I'm sorry." Offered Addison, realising it maybe a sore subject.

"Don't be, she didn't do a lot of things and what she did do didn't exactly set the world alight." The blonde shrugged off.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I got used to it, besides, if it was all different who knows what or where I would be today." Izzie offered profoundly.

"So very true." Addison agreed, "Then I'm pleased it all turned out how it did." She said before discreetly taking a mouthful of her own dessert.

"Me too." Izzie smiled across the table at her friend.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, the two women found themselves talking freely which had become a natural and favourite past time whenever they were together. Both were engrossed with one another, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Again it seemed like a game of cat and mouse, each willing the other to say something that confirmed any suspicions of how the other felt, but again, it never came. There was always an element of doubt and trepidation where should anything be said, a beautiful friendship could well be ruined. Having been through heartache before, neither were willing to take quite a risk. It was a sad situation, but as long as they had friendship, they would be fine. After one or two more alcoholic beverages, the conversation took a somewhat unexpected turn.

"Why do you go to the club?" Izzie asked brazenly, the alcohol providing her with a little courage.

"I told you."

"Yeah but really, come on!" exclaimed Izzie.

"Ok, ok, so I'm attracted to women, big deal." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking so smug?"

"Because you've said it, you've always skirted around it before."

"I just don't see it as a big deal and never thought it needing saying."

"Some of those girls are hot." Izzie admitted, taking a sip of her drink.

"Did you ever . . .?"

"Did I ever what?"

"Have you ever . . .?"

"Addie, you're going to have to spell it out."

"Slept with a woman?"

"Huh, straight to the point, I wasn't quite expecting that." The blonde laughed.

"Well, have you?" Addison asked impatiently.

"I did, I have, but not for a long time."

"Have you been tempted since?"

"Yes." Izzie stated looking at Addison's questioning eyes. The shrill of a cell phone broke the moment, Izzie fished around her purse before pulling out the offending object. She looked at the caller display and rolled her eyes. "It's Mer, she only calls in emergencies, I'd better take this. I'll be right back." She said apologetically, vacating her seat and manoeuvring away from the music to a quieter spot.

* * *

The bar tender approached Addison and placed a scotch on the rocks before her. Addison frowned, "I didn't order this."

"The gentleman over there ordered it for you." The bar tender pointed to a tall, dark haired suited man.

"Oh." Addison exclaimed. "Then tell him thank you, but no thank you."

"He insists."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Fine. Tell him thank you."

"You're welcome." He had taken Izzie's seat beside her.

"Someone's sitting there." Addison stated.

"I saw her leave, it's fair game."

"She's coming back." Addison said incredulously. "And I didn't ask you to join me."

"You accepted my drink, I would say that was an invitation."

"Well, I wouldn't." she said.

"Ouch." He feigned hurt, placing a hand over the breast pocket of his black jacket. Addison rolled her eyes.

"My friend will be back any minute."

"That's ok, I'll buy her a drink too. You are incredibly beautiful you know." He offered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Addison dipped her head and blushed slightly, as sleazy as he appeared, she always welcomed compliments.

* * *

Izzie hung up the phone, frustrated Meredith had wanted to know where the television remote control was. She couldn't believe her friend had bothered her perfect evening for something so mundane and trivial, besides, Izzie barely watched the television, why should she know. She placed her cell phone back in her purse and turned toward the bar. She was rooted to the spot, her heart hitting the pit of her stomach as she saw her Addison being courted by a stranger. She tried to compose herself, she would have walked out, but that would be childish, besides, her jacket was on the bar. Addison was doing little to spurn his advances she noticed, well, if her friend was into him, she wouldn't deny her happiness, she had been through a lot and deserved to feel special, however she detested that it couldn't be her making Addison happy. Izzie strolled forward, her mission was to pick up her jacket, say goodbye to Addison and get the hell out. She didn't want to stick around to watch Addison flirt with this stranger.

"Hey Izzie."

"I'm just getting my jacket, I should go."

"Izzie, please."

"Hi, I'm . . ." the man held out his hand. Izzie shot him a look daring him to continue. She ignored his hand and turned to Addison.

"You're clearly having fun. I don't want to intrude so I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said, holding her head up, willing herself not to portray any emotion.

"Izzie, wait."

"I'm leaving Addison." She said, turning before she would break in front of the redhead and hurried out of the bar. Addison jumped down from the bar stool, collecting her belongings before picking up the drink her intruder had bought her, she smiled and held the glass above his head, slowly tipping the contents all over him.

"You're a sleazy, ignorant, arrogant jerk." And she hurried off in pursuit of her friend.

As she made it through the doors and into the cold night air, she witnessed a taxi pulling away from the curb, a familiar blonde head visible through the back window. Addison sighed in defeat before hailing herself a taxi, resigned to spending the rest of the evening alone. She looked at the sky, willing the stinging tears in her eyes not to fall, why were women so difficult? She laughed at the irony and entered the awaiting cab. Giving her address, she pulled out her cell phone. As the ringing continued, she realised she was not going to be able to speak to the stubborn blonde any time soon. She cursed when the line refused to go to voicemail and hung up in defeat. She would try again later, unsure if it would be of any use.

The blonde sat in the back of cab, looking forlornly out of the window, the world outside the cab passing her by. Like her counter part, tears in her eyes threatened to spill. She had thought Addison might have harboured some feelings for her, but she was obviously wrong. Izzie hated herself for getting into this situation, she knew she became too attached to people, and more often than not would get burned, this time would be the last time she decided. She would try to be Addison's friend if that was what she still wanted, but knew it would be difficult. She would distance herself to an extent, from the redhead in attempt to get over her. The solemn blonde pulled her cell phone from her purse, she needed to talk to George, however she cursed when she saw no life from the object. She sighed and mentally berated Meredith for chewing up her battery.

Either side of town, two women sat in the back of Seattle cabs, unsure of the future of their relationship, if there remained one to speak of. The sadness emanating from both was not something either of them had expected to end the night. Tomorrow was another day and an opportunity to evaluate in a more sober state.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you give me Stevens today?"

"I have plans for Stevens Dr Montgomery. Why do you want Stevens?"

"I just, well, she's expressed an interest working with me and I have some great cases coming up." Addison explained.

"You can't expect me to shuffle everything around because you want Stevens." Bailey stated.

"I know, I'm sorry, but please?"

"I can't Addison, not today."

"Well when?" The attending asked impatiently.

"I don't know, let me think about it."

Addison huffed and rolled her eyes, she clearly wasn't getting anywhere with Miranda Bailey, she had to revert to plan B to get Izzie to talk to her, the only problem was, she didn't have a plan B.

* * *

"What's up with you Izzie? You look so miserable." Alex said.

"Gee thanks Alex, if I want a pick-me-up remind me not to come to you." The blonde said slamming her locker. She was tired, Izzie had little sleep the previous night, thoughts of a particular auburn haired beauty swimming around her mind, and the guy at the bar, it made her feel physically sick. The sadness in Izzie's eyes was clear to everyone and no one knew why. However hard she tried to forget about the night before, she couldn't and she tried so hard to carry on as normal, but again, she couldn't. Addison had become so much more than a friend to her. She hated being jealous, she really did, and what right did she have to be jealous? Addison wasn't hers to be jealous over, Addison was her friend, and when a friend meets someone they like, you are supposed to be supportive. But Izzie felt so hurt and disappointed, she blamed herself for not saying anything to the redhead sooner, but she was about to, wasn't she? Before Meredith rang her and ruined the moment. But then she could not be sure she would have plucked up the courage to tell Addison how she truly felt.

Izzie had a feeling she would be put in the pit again today, it was something Bailey had implied on Monday, but today, she was not bothered. She could work in the pit, keep herself occupied and well out of Addison's way. But she knew she would have to talk to her at some point, after all, they were friends, and Addison wouldn't expect anything to be any different than it was yesterday morning. She sighed as she tied up her blonde locks, the odd loose shorter strand falling and framing her face. She then turned to her locker and opened it once again, realising she had left her cell phone charger in her locker the day before, she found a discreet corner to hide her cell and charge it up before leaving the locker room in pursuit of the other interns.

* * *

Addison had been disappointed to learn Izzie would indeed be assigned to the pit again today, she winced, knowing all too well how much the blonde detested it. During the morning, the redhead found time to grab a coffee, picking up an extra cup and muffin and made her way down to the pit in search of her friend. She watched as Izzie tended an elderly woman, her bedside manner was incredible, Addison had witnessed it before, but Izzie demonstrated such tenderness and care delivered with a sincere smile. As, the blonde placed her stethoscope back around her neck, she straightened and wrote some notes on the patient's chart. The blonde smiled once more, and gave a nod of the head before exiting the room. She managed to avoid a potential collision with a nurse and meds cart before looking up at the nearest nurses station. She saw Addison waiting patiently, holding two cups of coffee and a small paper bag.

"Hey." Addison said as Izzie approached her. The blonde didn't know how to feel. If she were to put it into words she would struggle. Addison was so endearing and had proved to be such a valuable and thoughtful friend and here she was, with a coffee for her friend and yet last night had broken Izzie's heart. The blonde held her head high.

"Hi."

"I brought you coffee."

"I see that, thanks." Izzie responded. The conversation was awkward, but there was no need for it to be Izzie thought. Addison had witnessed just how upset Izzie was last night when she rushed out of the bar and sensed all was not as it should be but could not fathom the possibilities of why. She had tried to call her friend several times that evening but received no response.

"Here," Addison said, handing over the paper cup, "I got you a muffin too, figured you might not have had a chance to eat much yet." She offered over the paper bag.

Izzie smiled weakly, "Thank you." She said, accepting the goodies.

"You look tired." The attending observed worriedly.

"I am." Stated the blonde without explanation.

"Do you want to get a drink after work?" Addison asked, hoping they would be able to talk.

"I can't tonight, I'm working over."

"Oh ok." Addison said with disappointment.

"Anyway, don't you have a date to be on or something?" Izzie asked sharper than intended.

"Look, Iz . . ." The beeping of a pager interrupted the redhead, she picked up the offending item from the waist of her scrub pants and read the contents of the page. "I have to go, I'll see you later." She said, and with that she was gone.

Izzie looked around the room, it sure was busier than usual and had appreciated the fact Addison had taken time out to bring her a coffee and a, she opened the bag, chocolate muffin with chocolate frosting. The blonde smiled at the gesture from the redhead, her mind flashing back to two days previous when she had licked her fingers clean of the chocolate, and later finding out that Addison had watched her. She groaned, Addison was killing her softly.

* * *

It was dark outside, which meant it was late, the growl from Izzie's stomach informed her she had indeed passed dinner time as she sauntered into the empty locker room. She sat on the bench, a wave of tiredness washed over her and she yawned. She placed her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands, holding up her weary head. She closed her eyes and just sat for a moment, enjoying the stillness and the quiet of the room with only herself for company. She had endured a run in with Addison at lunch time, she had been hungry and tired and snapped at the redhead when she insisted they talk, Izzie then explained rather loudly and harshly they had nothing to talk about and if she wanted to ditch her friends for a bit of rough and tumble with a guy then so be it, she'll find someone else to hang out with. The hurt she had seen in Addison's eyes was painful, and she immediately felt guilty, offering the redhead a hurried apology. But it was too late, she had over stepped a boundary and was rude to the attending in public, humiliating Addison in front of many of their peers. Izzie was ashamed of herself, she let her feelings cloud her again and she silently wept at the thought that Addison may never want to speak to her again.

Her musings were brought to a halt when she heard a beep. Izzie frowned, it wasn't her pager, that was attached to her hip. Then she suddenly remembered her cell phone in the corner of the room and went to retrieve it. As she picked it up, the display indicated she had several missed calls from Addison. Upon closer inspection, the calls had been made the previous night, at regular intervals, the first one not long after she had entered the taxi to ride home. She growled in frustration at her own misconstrued assumptions, realising Addison could not have spent much more time with the stranger as she had been trying to call Izzie for most of the night. Izzie felt the tears again, this time they cascaded down her face like a waterfall, the guilt she felt was immense, the internal hatred she had for herself right now was intensified by the fact she had little faith in her friend. Of course guys would crack on to Addison, she was simply gorgeous, not once did she think Addison wouldn't reciprocate. She felt truly awful.

After freshening up and changing into her civilian clothing, Izzie accepted she had much grovelling to do. She would need to begin with an apology and then build their friendship back up again from the foundations. Izzie knew this would set her relationship with Addison back, that is if the redhead still wanted to be her friend. The blonde could be so hot headed sometimes, it was something she deplored in herself. She had a plan. And it started tonight.

* * *

Addison was laying on her bed flicking through the channels on the television in her hotel room, her tear stained face evident of the hurt Izzie had caused her earlier that day. She could not understand why the blonde had verbally attacked her like that, in public, in front of many colleagues. She knew Izzie was tired that morning, she knew Izzie was working the pit which she detested and she knew Izzie had appeared upset the previous night. Addison was generally a forgiving person when it came to her friends, but when it interfered with her profession, she rarely let anything slide. There was a knock at the door. She frowned, wondering who could be on the other side of the wooden barrier at this time of night. Addison rolled off the bed and picked up her silken robe, tying it around her waist before heading to the door. She looked through the peep hole, only to be met by a bunch of flowers. Frowning again, she slowly opened the door, enough to peep through and see who her uninvited guest was. Again she was met by the beautiful bouquet of flowers, the smell was simply delightful, the colours were vibrant and so pretty. The bouquet moved slowly to the side, revealing a haggard looking blonde, there were rings around her eyes, redness in the whites of her eyes and a glimmer of sadness mixed with hope.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said and offered the flowers to the redhead.

Addison opened the door wider, revealing her own tear streaked face to the blonde. She took the flowers and turned her back to Izzie, walking into the room and placing the flowers on the coffee table. Izzie followed reluctantly, closing the door behind her. Addison turned and regarded her guest.

"You humiliated me."

"I know, and I am so sorry, I have no excuse, my behaviour was appalling and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." Izzie begged.

"Izzie." Addison sighed, shaking her head, she moved to the couch and sat down. "Sit." She ordered Izzie to do the same. "What the hell happened?"

"I, I don't know." Izzie stammered.

"Don't you dare give me that crap, I deserve a proper explanation."

"Thank you for the muffin." Izzie stated, her trail of thought not in keeping with the conversation.

"What?" Addison asked incredulously.

"The chocolate muffin. It made my day."

"So it seems." The redhead replied sarcastically.

"Ok, I was upset, last night I was upset, I thought you'd ditched me, like I told you in the cafeteria."

"Me and the whole of Seattle Grace Hospital. Do you really think that little of me that I would abandon you for some guy?"

"Not now I don't."

Addison laughed disbelievingly, "Not now? You mean you did?"

"No, yes, no, I don't know, look Addison, I just thought maybe you were into him and you wanted some space, so I left."

"But I wasn't into him. Sure he complimented me, what girl doesn't like a compliment?"

"I guess so. I got your missed calls tonight, I'm sorry I didn't answer, my battery died and my charger was at work."

"Ok, so you've explained your behaviour in the bar, and the reason for ignoring me. You're just missing one tiny, little thing." Addison said.

"Yeah, there really is no excuse, I was tired, I've been chained to the freaking pit, I thought you were going to tell me we couldn't hang out any more because you were now dating this guy. I'm just insecure Addison, everyone around me is leaving me for someone else and it hurts, I couldn't lose you too." She admitted, a small tear making a track down her face.

"You are such a dumbass, you know that Stevens?" Addison sighed with a smile.

"What?" Izzie said, disbelieving the attending had just called her a dumbass.

"I can forgive you as a friend Izzie, but professionally, you over stepped the mark today and there will be consequences to those actions. Do you understand?"

The blonde nodded, "Does that mean I get stuck in the pit some more?"

"I don't know, perhaps, Bailey will decide what to do. But you need to understand to keep your personal feelings out of the workplace."

"I think the thought of losing you as my friend has made me learn my lesson."

"Good. Now come here, you owe me a hug." Addison smiled. Izzie leapt up from her seat and dived into Addison's arms, she didn't need telling twice. "You know after you left the bar I poured my drink all over the son of a bitch and ran out after you, but all I could do was watch you leave in the cab." Explained the redhead.

"You poured your drink over him?" Izzie asked disbelievingly, looking up into Addison's eyes.

"Yeah, no man will come between you and I Izzie, you're far too much fun and sweet to give up." The older woman said sincerely.

The blonde smiled smugly. "Huh, you're not so bad yourself Montgomery."

Addison laughed, "Thanks, I think."

"So, we're ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok." The attending confirmed.

"Good, cus, we have a drink and a good old chat to finish." Izzie said before yawning.

"Perhaps another time, it sounds like you need some sleep." Addison looked at her watch and gasped at the time. "Do you err, do you want to stay over again, because, err, well, it's 10.30."

"10.30?" Izzie repeated in question form, "You don't mind?"

"No, of course not, we can ride into work together in the morning."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't ask other wise."

"Ok then, where are my pyjamas?" Izzie asked grinning.

Addison laughed, "They are in the bathroom where you left them."

Izzie jumped off Addison and the couch and dashed into the bathroom to change. Addison sighed contently, happy that she and Izzie could be friends despite misunderstandings and public humiliations, she cringed at the thought of having to face her work colleagues, but knowing Izzie was now onside, was a huge morale boost and if truth be told, it was only Izzie's opinion that mattered to her anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm sounded, in an attempt to wake the sleeping beauties in the huge queen sized bed. Addison stirred first, the blonde seemingly in a deep slumber following a long hard day at work the previous day. Izzie was sleeping on her side, facing the redhead, she was slightly curled up, her head half on the pillow, half on the mattress. Addison grew more aware of her surroundings, she too was on her side, facing Izzie, when her eyes focused on the blonde before her she smiled. The young intern looked so sweet and innocent in sleep, Addison's arm was draped over the blondes waist, she extracted it gently, careful not to startle Izzie awake. Despite the urge to stay in bed with the blonde, Addison new they were both due at work in less than an hour. She reached her hand out, tentatively at first, wondering whether Izzie would appreciate being woken. It was a necessity however and Bailey would not be kind on Dr Stevens should she appear late for work. Addison's fingertips touched Izzie's soft, warm cheek, the redhead's smile growing wider, her eyes softening at the physical contact made. She stroked her fingers over the blonde's smooth skin, ever so gently trying to coax Izzie awake.

"Iz." She called out quietly. When the blonde refused to stir, she tried again. "Izzie." Louder this time, she turned her hand, stroking Izzie's face with the back of her hand, adding more pressure to her touch. The blonde stirred, her nose scrunching slightly, before raising her eyebrows, her eyes remained closed. Addison watched as Izzie went through her waking motions, slightly amused by the routine. She called her name again, attempting to rouse the blonde completely awake. "Izzie, sweetheart, you need to wake up." This time she brushed the blonde locks out of Izzie's face. The blonde finally opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before stretching, her top riding up revealing an expanse of stomach, Addison caught a glimpse before averting her eyes back to Izzie's face, she gave the blonde a warm smile as Izzie focused on Addison's blue eyes. "Hey sleepyhead."

The blonde yawned, "Hey." She said before smiling back at Addison.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Extremely well." The blonde beamed.

"Good, because now we have to get up for work."

Izzie groaned, "Noooo."

"I'm afraid so." Addison said, making the first move in leaving the bed. Izzie watched as her bed mate walked away from her, her brown eyes focused on the luscious legs of the redhead, her perfect behind and . . .

"Are you watching me?"

"No." Izzie said too quickly, "I was admiring your pyjamas."

"Mmmm hmmm." Addison said as she entered the bathroom with a smirk and closed the door behind her.

"Oh god." Izzie sighed flopping onto her back.

* * *

"Stevens, you're with Montgomery."

"What?" Izzie exclaimed.

"Montgomery."

"But . . ."

"I heard about your little to do in the cafeteria yesterday and I think the best thing you can do is to show you can be a professional by working with her."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Stevens. I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable, but that's my final decision."

"Ok." Izzie wasn't going to argue anymore, god forbid she would end up in the pit again.

* * *

"So, I'm your punishment." Addison stated as Izzie sidled up beside her. The attending was filling charts at the nurses station.

"Sucks huh?" Izzie said.

"Could be worse." Addison suggested.

"Could be better." The blonde said.

Addison glanced sideways, cocking an eyebrow and peering over her glasses as she spoke. "Care to elaborate Dr Stevens? Before I ask you to change diapers all day?"

"I was kidding, totally kidding." The intern back tracked. "You know I want nothing more than to work with you."

"This is supposed to be punishment Stevens, I could make your life hell."

"What do you have in mind Dr Montgomery?"

Addison paused, she hadn't thought that far ahead, she was simply pleased to be spending extra time with the blonde intern. "Huh, I thought as much." Izzie stated. "So what have we got on today?"

"Not a lot actually." Addison said smiling, "Which means, plenty of paperwork."

Izzie groaned. "Ok, ok, I now accept this is a punishment."

"At last, now, here's a pile of charts." Addison picked up about twelve files and handed them to the blonde, "They need finishing off." She smiled smugly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Go, shoo." Addison said waving her hands at the blonde.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Go to my office, I'll be along shortly." She said. Izzie turned and started to walk down the corridor, struggling with the pile of charts the attending had handed to her.

* * *

"How are you getting on?"

"I have cramp in my hand." The blonde whined.

"Aw, poor little intern." Addison smirked.

"You're enjoying this far too much. You're a sadist." Izzie accused.

"Oh well in that case instead of giving you this coffee and cookie, I'll let you suffer with thirst and hunger."

Izzie pouted. "Feed me please?" she almost begged.

Addison raised her eyebrows, "I'll give you the cookie, you can feed yourself."

"I guess that will do." Izzie sighed dramatically. Addison walked over to the desk and sat beside the pile of charts in front of the blonde, she set the coffee and cookie down before picking up Izzie's hand. "What are you doing?" the blonde asked confused.

"Just relax, I'm massaging your poor cramped hand." Addison smiled, she began to move her thumbs around Izzie's hand, easing the pain of the cramp in the intern's hand. The blonde leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes, the touch of Addison's hands were magical, she began to imagine what else those elegant fingers might be good at and accidently let out a moan.

"You enjoying that Stevens?" Addison's voice broke Izzie's reverie, the blonde opened her eyes and looked directly into Addison's amused blue orbs.

"Probably more than I should." She offered, testing the water.

"It's a massage Izzie, you're allowed to enjoy it."

"If that's what the doctor recommends then go ahead, massage away."

"I might hold you to that one day." Addison said quietly. Their eyes were engaged, daring the other to look away, it was almost like a staring contest.

"I err, I should probably get back to my patient." Addison said, placing Izzie's hand into the blonde's lap.

"Oh ok." Izzie said disappointedly. "Thanks for the massage, and the coffee, and the cookie and hey, thanks for the conversation, I was going slightly crazy in here alone." She laughed.

"You're welcome." Addison said as she stood. " I'll come fetch you for lunch. If you want to have lunch with me, I mean, I am your attending and you will probably want to have lunch with your friends, but . . ."

"Addison." Izzie stated, halting the redhead's ramble.

"Yeah?" the attending sighed.

"I would love to have lunch with you." Izzie said.

Addison smiled widely, "Great. I'll be back." She turned and walked out of the door of her own office.

* * *

The interns watched as Izzie and Addison sat together in the cafeteria.

"After what happened yesterday, I would have thought Izzie would want to be as far away from Montgomery as possible." George said.

"I know I would." Meredith chimed in.

"You do anyway." Cristina stated.

"Maybe it's part of her punishment to spend the whole day with Montgomery, lunch and everything." George offered as a solution to his earlier comment.

"Who even cares?" Cristina asked.

"All I know is both of them have been weird lately, first they are work colleagues, then they are friends, then Izzie has a go at Montgomery in front of everyone and to be perfectly honest, Montgomery doesn't look too mad at Izzie right now." Meredith frowned.

"She's right, they are smiling. And now there is laughing. Is that even natural?"

"Yes Cristina, it is a perfectly natural emotion to laugh and to smile." Alex said, oozing sarcasm. She shot him a look.

"But those two? After what Izzie said to her? Montgomery doesn't strike me as the forgiving kind." Said Cristina.

"She has a hard professional exterior but I bet she's a big softie underneath." Alex mused.

"Nah, she's an ice queen, you know what she's like, she's stern and masterful. Hmm, she's kinda cool." Cristina offered.

"Mmmm, stern and masterful." Alex sighed.

"I bet she's a demon in the bedroom." Cristina pondered.

"Oh yeah." Agreed Alex.

"Guys, will you shut up!" Meredith almost yelled. Alex and Cristina looked at one another before turning to Meredith and shrugging.

"What's your problem Mer? Are you jealous of Montgomery?" Cristina teased.

"I am not jealous!"

"First she takes back McDreamy and now she's Izzie's new best friend. You're jealous."

"Cristina, I am not jealous." Meredith huffed, her arms crossing her chest.

* * *

"I wonder what's got Meredith wound up." Izzie observed from afar.

"Me most likely."

"Wow, you really have a high opinion of yourself." Izzie regarded the redhead.

"Come on, who is the one person that makes Meredith all huffy and insecure?"

"Ok, ok, it's you." The blonde conceded. She picked up her milkshake and sucked hard through the straw. Addison stared at the blonde. "What?" Izzie asked puzzled.

Addison shook her head. "No, nothing." Whatever the intern did with her lips had Addison in a daze.

"Oooookaaay." The blonde drawled setting her cup down onto the table. She picked up a napkin and wiped her hands, before throwing it onto the empty plate before her. "Oh man, I am stuffed." The blonde said leaning back in her chair, her hands covering her stomach.

Addison laughed at the blonde, "Anyone would think you've not been fed in a while."

"Ha, my beast hasn't." the blonde blurted.

"Your beast?" Addison queried.

"Ohmygod." Izzie winced with embarrassment, "I can't believe I just said that."

"You can't hide now Stevens, you have to tell me."

Izzie cringed, scrunching her eyes up, Addison smiled, "Sex, I haven't had sex in, well, too long." She sneaked an eye open to gauge the redhead's reaction. She was sat thoughtfully, her lips pursed before speaking.

"Me either. I guess my beast needs feeding too." She laughed. Izzie sat her mouth agape. She certainly wasn't expecting that admission from the attending. "I guess it also explains why you've been a bit crabby." The attending dared say.

Izzie gasped, "I have not been crabby." Addison raised an eyebrow, "Ok, maybe a little." The blonde admitted, indicating just how little with her thumb and forefinger. The redhead smirked and shook her head. Izzie rolled her eyes, mentally admitting she wouldn't win this time. "What are the plans for this afternoon?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Addison asked.

Izzie groaned, "More paperwork?"

"I'm afraid so." Addison admitted, the blonde dropped her eyes and sulked. "Iz, you do the crime, you do the time, you know that."

"I know, I know." She held her head up. "It could be a whole lot worse."

"You could be stuck in the pit."

"Or you could not be talking to me. That would be worse."

Addison smiled, "You're lucky I like you Stevens, I'm not so forgiving usually, plus, you owe me big time."

"I am forever in your debt." Izzie sighed dramatically.

"Besides," Addison continued, "someone's got to put up with your stubborn ass. I don't think Derek or Mark could handle you." She laughed.

"And you can?"

"I think it'll require my womanly expertise." The redhead drawled lazily.

"Oh really?" Quized Izzie, intrigued as to where this conversation was headed.

Addison laughed, "Your incessant questioning being a prime example Stevens."

"I can't possibly understand what you might mean." Izzie smiled as if butter wouldn't melt.

"I think you do, now we have work to do before I get handed a punishment too."

Izzie laughed and stood, picking up her dinner tray from the table, she turned to leave, waiting for her attending to catch up.

"There is a solution you know." Izzie said, she looked pointedly at Addison, her eyes boring a whole into the attending's, "I need to find someone willing to feed my beast."


	9. Chapter 9

"Could Karev do it?" Addison asked as they reached her office door.

"Could Karev do what?" Izzie asked suspiciously.

"Feed your beast." The redhead said as she disappeared into her office.

Izzie was struck dumb by Addison's statement, her mouth agape, her feet rooted to the spot, not making any attempt to move. She could not believe the words that had just escaped from Addison's mouth. "Izzie?" she heard calling from inside the office. She shuffled into the doorway.

"No!" Izzie said loudly and in disbelief.

"No?"

"No, Alex cannot feed my beast." She said crossing her arms and frowning angrily.

"He's done it before." Addison offered nonchalantly.

"Well, he's not ever going to again, I can't believe you would suggest such a thing." Izzie said hurt.

Addison regarded the blonde, it was relief to her own ears, but she could see the blonde was disappointed that Addison had even said that, let alone thought it. "I'm sorry Izzie." She offered sincerely. "Now come in, sit." She ordered.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you that easily Dr Montgomery." The blonde said as she traipsed further into the room.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Ok, you're not going to forgive me."

"Do you want to go for a drink after work?"

"Why?"

"Why?" Izzie asked confused.

"Yes, why, is there an occasion?"

"No, I just thought we should perhaps, you know, just go for a drink, after it was all messed up the other night."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Izzie asked again, Addison's behaviour was slightly concerning.

"Yes, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, let's finish these charts so we can get out of here." The redhead smiled.

"Finally some enthusiasm." Izzie gasped.

"Your sarcasm overwhelms me Stevens. Now, sit." Addison said peering over her glasses.

* * *

"What are you doing after work Iz?" Meredith asked.

"I'm going to Joe's."

"What a great idea, let's go to Joe's." Announced Meredith to the entire Intern locker room.

Izzie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm going with Addison."

"Riiiight, you're funny you know that."

"What do you mean?" Izzie said as she hurled her scrub top into her locker.

"We were in the cafeteria yesterday Izzie, we saw what happened." Explained Meredith.

"We were also in the cafeteria today Meredith and saw how friendly Montgomery and Izzie were." Alex contributed.

"Yeah, what do you think she's like in the bedroom Izzie?"

"What? What are you talking about Cristina?" Izzie frowned.

"Me and Alex think she's a devil between the sheets."

"And how would you know that?" The blonde asked disbelievingly.

"Do you know that?" Meredith eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"What? No of course I do not know that." Izzie slammed.

"It wouldn't bother us you know."

"No, I mean, actually, it's pretty hot, you, Montgomery . . ."

"Alex!"

"Shut up O'Malley, don't pretend it's not going through your head." Alex accused.

"Seriously guys!" Izzie yelled.

"Hey, it's ok Izzie, she's a real catch, you're kinda cute together."

"Cristina, did you just say cute?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, so bite me, I've learned a lot today, thanks to Izzie and Montgomery."

"What are you talking about?" Izzie asked, completely bewildered by the whole conversation.

"You and Dr Montgomery, at lunch time were looking all happy and smiley and . . . stuff." George explained.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, what's going on with you two?" asked Meredith.

"We're friends. We had words the other day, but we made up."

"Where were you last night?" Meredith asked, her eyes narrowing.

Izzie sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumped, "I, I was at Addison's, guys, we are friends, we get on, we have fun, period." Alex and Cristina were smirking at one another from either end of the locker room.

"I think we should leave her alone guys." George suggested, feeling sorry for his friend.

Izzie felt bullied, she was fully aware there was only friendship between herself and Addison, they had become almost like best friends, the type of friend you would adopt in school, and always hang out with them, giggling and simply having fun. Her feelings however exceeded the usual boundaries of friendship, she wanted so much more, and her friends teasing her about her relationship with Addison did not help, it saddened her further.

"You're right." Izzie stated.

"We are?" Cristina asked cautiously.

"No, George is. Please, leave me alone, I don't understand why you always have to get up in my personal space, scrutinising my private life, and it's not just me. We all do it about each other. It needs to stop, it's childish and it's petty." The blonde said confidently. "Let me tell you how it is, Addison Montgomery is a dear friend of mine. We have a lot in common, she's fun and refreshing and mature. She's an amazing doctor and has taught me so much both personally and professionally. Think whatever you want guys, I really don't care." Izzie concluded her speech and slammed her locker shut, picking her bag up from the bench, she made her way towards the exit, startled to see a nonchalant looking redhead leaning against the door frame. The only sound in the room was the blonde gulping.

* * *

Addison arrived at the bar with Izzie in tow, the two of them barely speaking a word the whole way to Joe's. The redhead perched herself on a barstool, the intern following suit. The attending ordered their drinks without even asking Izzie what she would like, by now she knew the blonde's favourite tipple. Joe quickly reappeared with their order and left the two women in silence.

"So, do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"They were just giving me a hard time, I can take it." The blonde said, starring at the liquid in her glass.

"Because of me?" Addison asked.

Izzie shot her eyes up and looked at Addison, she was unsure of what to tell her friend for fear of possibly hurting her feelings. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"You should tell me." Izzie said concerned.

"When Yang said we were cute together." Addison blushed, Izzie too held her head down, slightly embarrassed. "I was going to come in and say something until you did your grand monologue." The redhead laughed.

"They need to butt out of our lives." Izzie stated.

"They do, but people are always going to pry, it's human nature."

The intern frowned, "Whatever happens, promise me one thing."

"What?" asked Addison, intrigued.

"Don't ever get your own talk show." The blonde laughed, earning a nudge in the ribs from her superior.

"I think I'd look good on a couch on the TV."

"You'd look good anywhere." Izzie said quietly. Addison regarded her for a moment with a small but endearing smile.

"As long as you were with me." She replied.

"I think I could do that, and I know for a fact I look damned good draped on a couch in front of a camera." The intern smirked and winked at the redhead.

"Ah yes, I've heard about those pictures. And from what I've seen, I can give my expert opinion on the matter."

"And that is?" Izzie asked in anticipation.

"That you, Izzie Stevens, are a sight to behold." She picked up her drink and took a steadying sip, she hadn't revealed too much, yet she thought it might just reveal enough to the blonde.

"I could tell." The blonde sighed, "You couldn't keep your eyes off me."

"Busted." Addison smiled.

"So, what would you have said in the locker room?"

"I'm not actually sure, but I could feel myself becoming more angry, I really didn't like the way they were speaking to you and making your life, our lives, so trivial. How can they not realise that feelings are involved?" Addison's brow was furrowed, her voice had grown strained.

"Hey, it's ok." Izzie said, placing a hand over the attending's million dollar appendages, "I can handle them. They're not so perfect." She winked.

Addison gasped, "They're not?"

Izzie laughed, "No, they're not."

They sat and regarded one another, just looking, comfortable in their silence, each other wanting to say much more than they could.

"Izzie." "Addie." They started at the same time.

"Yeah?" they spoke in unison.

"You first." Izzie said smiling at the redhead.

"Ok." Addison said, visually gathering herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Izzie asked, her brow furrowed.

The attending smiled, "You're adorable."

The blonde's eyebrows this time leapt toward her hairline, "Thank you?"

"Listen," Addison began, she turned her hand in Izzie's which still lay on top of hers, feeling natural in every way, she clung on to the blonde's soft palm with her fingers, "I've had the best time these past couple weeks."

"Me too." Izzie agreed with a smile.

"When you said all that stuff to the others about me and what I've done for you, I was standing there feeling so overwhelmed, so happy and so proud to be your friend."

"I meant every word."

"I know you did, because you said it from your heart and you didn't know I was there. And I'm thinking it would have been more difficult for you to say it to my face."

Izzie blushed slightly and looked down at their linked hands. "Yeah."

"Do you remember at the bar what we were talking about before Meredith called?"

"I can barely forget." Izzie smirked. "It's not every day your hot attending asks if you've slept with a woman." She laughed.

"It's not every day your cute intern says yes." Addison said, her eyes seeking out the emotions in Izzie's. The blonde returned the stare, slight amusement in her eyes, but a glimmer of something else, Addison decided to press further, the blonde was fairly guarded in displaying her emotions. "You know what I asked you?"

Izzie took a moment before answering, she was comfortable in this situation with Addison, they were talking intimately, a discussion about everything they wished they would talk about but hadn't until now. The blonde was hoping the discussion was heading in the direction she wanted it to, but could not be sure, she had to try and steer it on her desired path.

"You asked me if I had considered sleeping with a woman since having done so in the past."

"And you said yes." Addison said, barely above a whisper.

Izzie smiled, "I did."

"THERE THEY ARE!" Meredith shouted across the room. She stopped in her tracks, noticing the proximity of the blonde and the attending. One by one the interns thudded against her, making her body jolt with each blow after stopping so suddenly.

"Hell, yeah, told you they were a couple." Alex said loudly. Izzie shot up and stormed over to the group of interns.

"What did I just tell you?" she barked incredulously. Addison sneaked up beside the blonde.

"Ok, I'm going to say this once, I know you find it strange that myself and Izzie may well be friends, but that's how it is. I appreciate you are Izzie's friend too, I get that, I really do and I know you want to spend time with her, but you need to let her have some space. You live with each other and work with each other and I know how demanding that can be, look at me and Derek!" Meredith scowled at the redhead.

"Guys, Addison's helped me with something that I couldn't deal with on my own, and I couldn't go to you because it was kinda sensitive, and I didn't purposely go behind your backs to Addison, she sort of stumbled into it. But it's all ok now, and from that experience I've got to know an amazing person." She spoke the last part looking into Addison's blue eyes and smiling. The attending smiled back.

"Woah," Cristina said, "that's deep."

"So," Alex started, "are you together or what?"

"Or what." Addison stated. "But, if you'll excuse us, we have dinner reservations."

"We do?" Izzie asked. Addison shot her a warning look. "Weee doooo." The blonde drawled, attempting to cover up with a statement.

"Iz, I'm sorry." Meredith offered. The other interns offered their own apologies before the two doctors departed.

* * *

Once outside in the cool of the night, the two women started towards an awaiting cab, waiting casually for patrons leaving the bar.

"Do we have dinner reservations?" Izzie asked.

"No." Addison smiled at the confusion on the blonde's face, "Ok, you have two choices, dinner or another bar, we really need to talk."

"About what?" Izzie said, Addison glanced over her shoulder, throwing the blonde a look before turning to face her friend. Izzie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Ok, about this thing there is between us. There is a thing between us right? Because, well, my friends seem to think so and I kinda really like you and I get the feeling you might too, but I've not wanted to say anything and there was that guy in the bar and you go and say something stupid about Karev and I really didn't think there could be anything between us. There is something between us right?" She rushed out in almost one breath. Addison had opened the door of the cab whilst Izzie was mid-flow, the redhead smiled coyly at the blonde and pulled her into the cab, prior to it speeding away into the Seattle night.


	10. Chapter 10

The cab rolled to a stop on a bustling Seattle street, the sun was beginning to set, casting a warm glow over the city. Addison disembarked the cab first, seemingly the most coherent of the two doctors. Izzie followed, she scrambled across the back seat, struggling to pull herself out of the back door, she stood awkwardly, bumping her head on her way up. Addison had watched adoringly at the blonde's struggle, she rushed to her aide when the blonde thumped her head on the roof of the cab.

"You ok?" Addison said wincing as she watched the intern's eyes water.

"I'll be fine, just give me a moment." Izzie said. She stood up tall, composing herself, she took a deep breath and let out a lengthy sigh. Addison reached up to look at the blonde's head, she shrank away, fearing further pain should the older woman touch it.

"Let me have a look." Addison ordered, gently taking Izzie's face into her hands, she pulled the blonde's head down softly, her fingers caressing the top of Izzie's head. When she saw nothing there, she smiled and raised Izzie's head to look into the blonde's brown eyes. "You'll be fine." She winked.

"I told you." Izzie smiled. "So . . ." she began.

"So . . ." Addison smiled bashfully, her hands now in her jacket pocket. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"I'd love one." Izzie said, and followed the redhead into the coffee house.

* * *

The décor was modern, plenty of wood, dark colours and velvet covered chairs in an array of colours. They were sat in a quiet corner in the bijous coffee house, smooth jazz played quietly over the patrons. Izzie sipped nervously on her coffee, the white porcelain mug barely leaving her lips. Addison placed her own cup on the table and brushed a hand through her silken auburn locks. Herself and Izzie had been watching each other intently, hardly wavering, their eyes locked in a silent dual, each daring the other to speak first. Occasionally one would smile, the other would follow suit. Errant thoughts running through their brilliant minds.

"Iz?"

"Yeah?" She answered from behind her mug. Addison leaned forward and took the cup from Izzie's hands, placing it on the table before her. The blonde's hands were suddenly empty, not quite sure of where to place themselves. She settled on placing them on the table before her, one atop the other, whilst her now exposed face continued to look at Addison, pondering her next move.

"What you said outside Joe's." Addison began.

The blonde closed her eyes. "Please don't tell me I'm wrong. Because I've been wrong before." She opened her eyes, looking at the redhead watching her, an ease and warmth in her eyes. "That's why I didn't say anything before now, because I was wrong and I really, truly don't want to be wrong about this," her hands were now gesticulating as she spoke, "and why do you make me so nervous that I ramble continuously in moments of, well, whatever this is." She stopped for breath, as she began to open her mouth to speak once again, Addison held up her hand.

"Izzie." She smiled adoringly at the blonde.

"Uh huh?" Izzie managed.

"You are incredibly cute when you are nervous." The redhead declared. Izzie blushed shyly. "You were right. Are right." She corrected. "There is something between us. Since I saw you on that stage I couldn't get you out of my head and when we started hanging out, I grew to like you more and more until it drove me completely insane."

"Like me? As in like me like me?" Izzie asked.

"Yes, you're so sweet and caring and you showed that when you stuck up for me so many times against your own friends, against Mark . . ."

"He was a jerk." Izzie stated, "You deserve so much better."

"I'd like to think so too." The redhead admitted. "It's been a long time since I had so much fun with someone, since anyone has showed me the genuine attention that you have. You are interested in what I have to say, you listen to me, you make me feel valued."

"Because you're an amazing person Addison, I have learnt so much from you and I love your voice." Izzie blushed. Addison smiled at the blonde's admission.

"You love my voice?"

"I could listen to you all day." Izzie sighed wistfully. It was the attending's turn to blush.

"I could totally look at you all day." Addison smiled. The blonde rolled her eyes at Addison's statement, the redhead caught her, "I didn't mean . . ."

"It's ok." Izzie held her hand up smiling, "I actually really appreciate that. When I was dancing my last dance, I was dancing for you."

"You were?"

"Yeah. You were my inspiration for that performance."

"You were amazing." Addison breathed.

"I know." Izzie shrugged with a beaming smile.

"So . . ." Addison began.

"So?"

"You said before you really like me."

"I actually said 'I kinda really like you'."

"Now is not the time to be pedantic Isobel." The older woman frowned.

"Ok ok." She put her hands up in defeat. "Addison, I do, really like you, the last couple weeks have been the best and the worst of my life. The best because I have found in you a true friend and the worst because I so wanted to touch you, to hold you and to kiss you and I couldn't."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"It killed me every day to just be your friend and when I saw you with that guy, I thought my world had ended."

"Iz." Addison frowned again, this time she reached over with her hand and gently picked up one of the blonde's holding it tight. "I'm sorry for that, if it's any consolation I felt the same when you weren't returning my calls and well, when you humiliated me in front of everybody, I wasn't concerned about the audience, I was distraught you looked so sad and hurt. I don't ever want to see you like that again."

"Me either. You I mean, I don't want to see that look on your face, the one I put there."

"Hey, it's in the past. It was a misunderstanding because, well, let's face it, neither of us could admit our feelings for fear of rejection."

"How could you think any one would ever reject you Addison."

"Derek did, Mark even cheated on me. I'm not good at this Izzie."

"Me either. But I'm different to them Addie, let me show you." She smiled warmly, finally getting it out there.

"What are you asking Izzie?" Addison was clear she did not want any miscommunications this time, that everything be laid out and they could finally continue with their lives, together.

"Addison, I want to be with you, will you go on a date with me?" Izzie asked bashfully.

The redhead smiled widely, "I would love to."

Izzie too smiled broadly, unable to keep herself grinning like a cheshire cat, she was happy, Addison, the object of her affection had agreed to go on a date with her and here they were holding hands in a cosy coffee house. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Addison asked.

"You've mad me insanely happy."

"I could say the same."

"I think we should stop with the mutual appreciation society before our heads explode." Izzie joked.

"Really? I kinda like it." Addison said. Izzie yawned, it had been a long day and emotionally she was exhausted. "Aw, am I keeping you up Stevens?"

"I'm just tired. But don't get me wrong, I love being with you." She admitted.

"We'd better get you tucked up in bed then. With me." The redhead winked. "If that's ok." She added, "Strictly sleep."

"I'd love to be tucked up in bed with you." Izzie smiled.

* * *

Addison Montgomery rode the elevator holding on tightly to the hand of Isobel Stevens. It had taken the two of them some time to admit their feelings for one another, albeit to one another. They had long admired each other, scared of voicing their emotions, scared of rejection. It had taken several events to bring them closer together, until it became unbearable. They had wasted time playing games of cat and mouse and come here go away, but eventually, like adults they discussed their true feelings, both pleasantly surprised and relieved at the same time. And here they were, holding hands and grinning like teenagers, not able to tear their eyes from each other. The elevator tinged, announcing it's arrival at Addison's floor, they made their way down the corridor and into the attending's room. Izzie started jumping about as soon as they entered.

"I really need to pee." She announced, much to Addison's amusement.

"Ok," the redhead laughed, "you're pyjama's are in the bathroom if you want to change into them"

"You're so sweet, thanks." Izzie called as she dashed into the bathroom.

As Izzie vacated the bathroom in the shorts and tank top which she had now adopted, she scanned the room for her new lover. She spotted the beautiful redhead in bed sat up reading a medical journal, her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"I could get used to this." Izzie breathed as she took in the sight before her.

"You could?"

"Yeah." She sighed, climbing into bed beside the redhead. Addison set down her journal and took the spectacles from her nose and placed them on the bedside stand. She nestled down, settling her head on her pillow next to Izzie who was facing her.

"Hey." Addison said, she tapped Izzie on the nose with her forefinger.

"Hey." Izzie smiled, scrunching her nose at the contact.

"I love having you in my bed." The redhead smiled.

"Thank god." Izzie laughed.

"You're so beautiful." Addison stated, suddenly serious.

Izzie smiled, "I think you are simply stunning. No forget that, I know you are stunning. I could become lost in your eyes."

Addison reached her hand up and cupped Izzie's cheek, she ran her thumb over Izzie's lips before whispering, "I could kiss your amazing lips."

Without a further word, the two women gravitated towards each other, their eye lids fluttering shut simultaneously, the anticipation was agonising until their lips finally met in a crescendo of emotions. Weeks of built up tension and longing was released in the kiss, Izzie's lips stroked Addison's with tenderness and love, she stroked her partner's face and used her tongue to lever Addison's smooth lips apart and explored her lover's mouth. Their tongues began a slow private dance, full of passion and promise of a bright, happy future. Slowly and reluctantly they pulled apart, opening their eyes, refocusing on one another. Smiles were plastered across both their flush faces.

"That was . . ." Izzie began.

"Amazing, beautiful, worth waiting for." Addison smiled.

"I'll agree with that." The blonde smiled. She leaned in again, placing a gentle kiss upon the redhead's lips. "I could get used to this." Izzie repeated her earlier sentiment.

"Me too." Addison said, "I think we should sleep. Cuddle?"

"Yeah." Izzie agreed scooting closer to the redhead. Addison turned to lay on her back, opening her arms for the blonde to snuggle into, Izzie covered half of the redhead's body with her own, throwing a leg over Addison's, an arm over her waist and rested her weary blonde head on the attending's shoulder.

"Goodnight Izzie." Addison said, she placed a kiss atop Izzie's head.

"Night Addie." Izzie said, yawning into the redhead's shoulder.

There they lay, content in one another's arms, where they belonged. It had been a tumultuous ride, but both would agree it was worth it to be where they were tonight. And tomorrow? Well that was another day.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't the first time Izzie had found herself waking up in Addison's bed and she was sure it would not be the last. This time was different to the previous encounters. The last time, she had been there as Addison's friend, having made up after a row and it being too late for the blonde to trek home across the city with an early start the following morning. The time before that, and the first time Izzie had found herself in the attending's bed was the night of her last dance at the club where she had been moonlighting for extra cash. The two women had ventured out into the Seattle nightlife for drinks and dancing, following Addison's confession of her love for the activity. It had been a fun night, much conversation and some quality time on the dance floor had bonded the two women further, cementing their friendship and some deep, hidden feelings. But now, it was different, third time lucky, if you like. Their feelings were now out in the open and Izzie was waking up in Addison's bed as what? Her girlfriend? Her lover? She wasn't yet quite sure how to define their relationship, but they were now officially more than friends, they had kissed, and what a perfect, wonderful first kiss that was, right here, in Addison's bed.

They had laid all night in one another's arms, barely losing contact of the other throughout their slumber. It was all kinds of bliss, the blonde felt amazingly brilliant, a peace and serenity consumed her and a wave of euphoria cascaded over her as she glanced at the sleeping beauty beside her. She leaned towards the attending and brushed an errant lock of auburn hair from her face, revealing her perfect features, she looked so serene in her sleep. Without being able to resist any longer, Izzie placed a gentle kiss on Addison's forehead, in turn, the attending stirred slightly at the contact, causing the blonde to do it again. Izzie smiled as frown lines appeared on the redhead's face, confusion in her sleep reigning. The intern decided Addison required waking once and for all and went in for the kill, placing a firm but loving kiss on the attending's lips. Without opening her eyes, Addison reacted exactly how Izzie had hoped, she returned the kiss, forcing her tongue through the blonde's lips and into her mouth, smiling as she did so. Izzie fought to gain control of the situation, her own velvet tongue stroking Addison's before fighting for dominance. The kiss deepened, causing both women to moan into the other's mouths, the situation heating up as Izzie moved to straddle her bed partner. She half sat, half lay upon the redhead, her hands idly playing with the auburn locks, her breasts pushing against Addison's, the friction of the material of their vest tops causing the fabric to rise. Izzie gave in and lay fully upon Addison, the attending groaned as she felt the skin of the blonde's taut stomach rub against her own.

Izzie placed her hand on Addison's stomach whilst continuing her assault on the redhead's mouth. The blonde's hand slowly moved up the attending's torso, Addison's own hands wrapped around the blonde, holding her close. She was lost in the moment, her head firmly in the clouds, Izzie had an amazing tongue, oh the things she was doing with it, her thought pattern continued, and thought of the other things Izzie's tongue would be capable of. She felt the blonde's fingers brush against her breast. The intern slowly broke away, kissing Addison's jaw line allowing her to breath for what felt like the first time. Izzie's lips, tongue and teeth continued to attack Addison's skin, her neck the object of the blonde's assault. The attending could barely believe this was happening, it was like a dream and all too cautiously looked down at the blonde, aware she had fantasised about a moment like this many a time. She was brought to her senses by an incessant beeping, afraid she had indeed been dreaming she opened her eyes, having previously closed them enjoying the feel of Izzie on her skin. The blonde was still wrapped around her seemingly lost in the moment, enjoying the feel of Addison beneath her weight.

"Iz . . ." Addison started.

"Hmmm." Was Izzie's response. The attending gently pushed the blonde backwards, forcing her to focus.

"Izzie."

"What?" Izzie huffed as she broke apart.

"My pager." Addison explained.

"Huh?" The blonde had a problem focusing, her tousled hair and sleepy eyes were adorable Addison thought, but there was a hunger hidden in the depths of the chocolate orbs.

"My pager, I need to answer my page." She said making an attempt to move. Izzie had her pinned to the bed, restricting all movement. "Isobel." Addison warned. The blonde groaned and rolled off the older woman. She lay looking at the ceiling, visibly flustered by their encounter.

"You don't play fair." Izzie smirked. The red head hovered over her.

"Iz." She leant down, placing a gentle loving kiss on the blonde's lips. "I want this to work, this is so special to me, I don't want to rush it."

"Me too." Izzie said, reaching up and stroking Addison's soft cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you." She surmised.

"And have me you do. Let's take one day at a time." She leaned in to kiss her lover once again, before she vacated the bed and looked at her pager. "I have to go in. Do you want to come with me?" she said looking back at Izzie draped on her bed.

The blonde glanced sideways, "Yeah, I'm due in in a couple hours anyway." She rolled to the edge of the bed and stood, padding across the soft carpeted floor to the awaiting attending. She wrapped her arms around Addison's waist, pulling her body flush against her own. The attending reached up and draped her arms over the blonde's shoulders, putting her hands into Izzie's soft locks and pulling her head closer to her. Addison kissed Izzie, a soft, languishing kiss, she poured all she had into it, ensuring the blonde knew exactly how she felt. Izzie returned the kiss with as much fervour, she wanted Addison to know there would be no one but her. Further more, she wanted Addison to remember exactly what she would be missing at work.

The redhead pulled back slowly, "Mmmm, as much as I would love to do this all day, I have a baby to deliver."

Izzie groaned once again, "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" she asked shyly, playing with the hem of Addison's silky pyjama top.

The redhead smiled, "I would love to."

"I never thought I'd be here, like this, with you." Izzie whispered.

"Me either. And I promise, later, it will just be you and I, no patients or babies or pagers."

"I like the sound of that." The blonde smiled, slowly pulling away from Addison.

"Do you want to shower first?" Addison asked earning a sultry stare from her mate, "Nu uh." She smiled wagging a finger at Izzie who in turn rolled her eyes. She sighed and turned, traipsing to the bathroom, the start of a ritual of getting ready for work.

* * *

It was business as usual at Seattle Grace Hospital, Addison and Izzie had agreed to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being. They did not want the interference of friends and colleagues, especially if their behaviour so far was anything to go by. The two doctors had arrived at the hospital earlier than what would normally suffice, Addison swiftly scrubbed in whilst Izzie decided to watch the procedure from the viewing gallery, collecting a coffee and a bagel en route. She sat in awe as Addison commanded the OR, a regular scene whenever the neonatal surgeon was operating. Occasionally she would voice her concerns about spending too much time in the OR, but truth be told, it was almost like a second home, it was her domain and she was damn brilliant at her job. The blonde smiled wistfully at the sight of Addison going about her business, the way she gracefully moved about, delivering babies as if it were second nature, barely breaking a sweat and making it look like the easiest thing in the world. Izzie's easiest thing in the world, she had noticed over the past few weeks, was admiring the flame haired beauty, observing her discretely whilst wishing she would find herself in a very comprising position with the attending. And this morning had been, just wow. She sighed contentedly, knowing what Addison Forbes Montgomery wore in bed, what she looked like when she was asleep, the way she opened her eyes in the morning, the way her tongue explored her mouth and the way she felt under her touch. Izzie was lucky, and Izzie knew it. What she could barely believe was that the redhead reciprocated her feelings, it had taken this long for them to finally admit they had feelings for one another, having both feared rejection. Izzie was certain of one thing, she would do everything in her power to make this relationship work. Addison had proved to be more than a brilliant doctor and amazing human being, she was a true friend and a very caring, doting person, Izzie was excited to discover the sort of lover the redhead would make. In that moment, Addison made eye contact with the blonde, causing Izzie to blush, guilt written all over her face, only interpreted by the redhead below who was smirking beneath her surgical mask.

There were moments when Izzie thought this would not be possible. To be watching her girlfriend in the gallery while she performed a surgery in the OR below, that Addison would be that 'she', her girlfriend. But Addison was first and foremost a friend, which made the blonde cherish what she had with the attending that much more. She had began relationships with a physical mentality, it had always been about the sex, it had been pretty good sex, but it lacked a vital element, love and trust, it always inevitably led to heartbreak. Albeit she had always chosen the wrong mate in the first place, but this time it was different. She had genuine feelings for Addison, being her friend first meant she was falling for the redhead's personality, her nature, her company. She always had fun with Addison, and she had proved to be loyal and caring and forgiving. Sure Izzie had always found the attending attractive, who wouldn't? She was simply gorgeous. But Izzie would wait until their relationship reached the next plateaux, where a physical relationship would be that much more intense and where love would provide the ultimate experience. She wanted their first time to be perfect and had a feeling Addison felt the same.


	12. Chapter 12

"Must be good." The voice said from beside her.

"Huh?" Izzie managed, her eyes trained on the OR before her.

"Whatever you're thinking must be good." The voice said. "Because the surgery finished about fifteen minutes ago." The last part was whispered into Izzie's ear, the warm breath coating her ear causing her to shiver. She was pulled out of her reverie and looked at the owner of the voice, she smiled shyly, realising she had been busted by her very new girlfriend. "So, was it?" Addison asked.

"Was it what?" Izzie replied, increasingly becoming lost in Addison's eyes.

"Good, was what you were thinking good?" the attending answered.

"More than good." Izzie smiled widely. She paused a moment in thought, "You have the most incredible eyes." She stated simply. Addison ducked her head, slightly embarrassed by the impromptu compliment. Izzie reached out her hand gently tilted Addison's head back up. She hadn't checked to see if there was any one else in the viewing gallery, but it was still early and she was fairly certain Addison would have warned her had they been in company.

"Don't hide them." The blonde stated.

"I'm not used to genuine compliments."

"Well, get used to it Montgomery because I am going to shower you with them."

Addison smiled a genuine heart warming smile. "And I'll let you."

"I want to kiss you right now. Not a crazy, wanna rip your clothes off kiss, although I wouldn't be adverse to such a prospect," she shook her head, "anyway, I digress, I want to touch your lips with mine, I want to slowly kiss you," Addison's eyelids grew heavy in response, her breathing quickened, she found herself leaning towards the younger woman who continued her verbal torture, "let my tongue dance with yours," Izzie too began to feel the effects of her own words, she slowly closed her eyes as she was talking, Addison's magnetism drawing her closer, "I want to feel my fingers in your hair," their mouths were mere millimetres apart, they could feel one another's breath against their lips, the blonde continued. "I want to feel your body against mine." It was enough to undo them both, all restraint of being in the work place flew decisively out of the window, a return looked unlikely as their lips finally met, Izzie's words evaporating and becoming a physical reality. The intern had her hands tangled in Addison's hair, their tongues locked in a foxtrot, their bodies gravitating toward one another. They remained like that, lost in the other, enjoying the feel of each other, minds drifting to the heated encounter they had endured earlier that morning before being rudely interrupted. Interrupted by the demands of work. Work. Where they were right now, Izzie was due on shift at any moment, she ran the risk of Bailey looking for her. The blonde intern yanked herself from Addison's grasp, leaving the redhead bewildered at the sudden movement, both doctors gasping for air.

"Bailey." Izzie explained.

"I kiss you and you're thinking of Bailey?" Addison exclaimed.

"No." Izzie swatted the older woman with a hand, "I'm on shift in like," she checked her watch. "Ten minutes ago. Shit." She jumped up from her seat. "And for the record, it was an incredible kiss and I was totally thinking of you and your hot body the whole time." She smiled goofily.

"You're too cute Stevens. Bailey might have your ass now, but it's going to be all mine later." She smirked.

Izzie frowned, "You need to work on those lines Dr Montgomery."

"Just get to work." The redhead scoffed.

* * *

"Stevens, where have you been?" Bailey barked, Izzie opened her mouth to answer, she had no idea what she would say, but it did not matter as Bailey continued her tirade, "I expect you here on time Stevens, maybe even a little earlier, but no, you roll in late, my other interns can make it on time, there's no excuse . . ." Bailey stopped when she heard someone behind her clearing their throat.

"Stevens was with me."

Bailey spun on her heel, "Excuse me?"

"Dr Stevens was with me."

Izzie smiled at Addison behind Bailey's back, who in turn spun back around to face the blonde, "Stevens?"

"Ma'am?"

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Dr Bailey, it is."

"Make sure you let me know next time."

"Yes Dr Bailey."

"Miranda, it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not thrilled about you taking my interns."

"I'll be sure to ask next time." Addison smirked, knowing full well when she would take Izzie, she would not be asking Miranda Bailey. Izzie watched the thoughts pass Addison's blue eyes and had to steel herself from laughing, she reverted her eyes away from the redhead, training them on anything and everything, trying to rid her head of the thoughts that reigned. Addison caught her and smiled again, the blonde was adorable and continued to prove that fact.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery, I can take it from here." Bailey said when the attending made no attempt to move, it took all her might for the redhead to tear her eyes from the blonde intern. She turned and left a group of bewildered young doctors confused by the weirdness of the situation.

* * *

The morning had breezed by, the hospital was buzzing as usual, the patients unrelenting in their demands. Lunch time had been uneventful, the interns moaning about cases and other doctors, particularly Izzie who had been with Bailey all day. The afternoon rapidly rolled on, the blonde intern found herself beginning to clock watch during a lull.

"Hey." Addison greeted as she stopped next to Izzie at the nurses station.

"Hey yourself." The blonde smiled.

"What are you upto tonight Stevens?" Addison used the intern's surname as a couple of nurses stopped by.

"Oh," Izzie looked around before answering, "I have a hot date tonight." Addison smirked.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah."

"Anyone I know?" Addison raised her eyebrow.

"You might do."

"Going any where nice?"

"I'm not sure yet, it depends where my date chooses to take me."

"You're trusting your date?"

"Oh yeah, my date has impeccable taste."

"Are you sure about that?" Addison enquired, intrigued by Izzie's thought process.

"Positive, my date is soooo classy and sophisticated and is truly the most caring, sweetest and not to mention brilliantly intelligent person on the planet." Addison gazed at Izzie, she was lost in the brown eyes before her, Izzie's words resonating in her head.

"You're a lucky girl." One of the nurses said to the intern. It took a moment for Izzie to register she was being spoken to.

"I am." She said as she continued to look into her girlfriend's eyes. Addison realised the very public place in which she was entranced and cleared her throat, hoping to clear her mind also.

"Erm, can I have a word with you Dr Stevens? It's confidential." The attending said in a serious tone.

"Sure." Izzie said frowning slightly. She followed the redhead to a secluded corner. "Is everything ok."

"Everything's fine Iz. I didn't expect you to say those things."

"Well they're true."

"And now everyone's going to think you're dating a guy that only exists in movies." Addison laughed.

"Well I know better."

"I have a lot to live up to."

"Just be yourself and you won't have to try." Izzie smiled. Addison blushed.

"I don't think I can handle all these compliments." The redhead admitted.

Izzie placed a hand on the attending's arm, "You deserve them."

"Ok, I'm going to skilfully switch topic now," Addison smiled, "I want you to dress smart casual tonight and be ready at eight, I'm going to pick you up."

"Smart casual, what does that mean?"

"Wear something to impress."

"Ok, I think I can manage that. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No." Addison said matter-of-factly, "it's a surprise."

"I like surprises."

"Then you won't be disappointed." The redhead smiled. Izzie opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by Addison. "I know you are going to compliment me again, you don't have to." She smiled.

"Am I that predictable?" Izzie groaned.

"You're beginning to be." The attending laughed.

"I'll have to change my game plan." The blonde sighed. Addison laughed at Izzie over exaggerated sigh and subsequent pout.

"You don't need one Stevens. You have me." Izzie blushed at Addison's words, they were simple yet conveyed the deepest meaning to the blonde. The blush rapidly transformed into a beaming grin, one which seamed to plaster her face more often than not.

* * *

There were clothes strewn everywhere, not an inch of bed could be seen beneath the patchwork quilt that was Izzie's entire wardrobe. She huffed as she looked at the carnage she had caused, this was worse than any emergency room she had seen. Her reverie was interrupted by a knocking. She scurried down the stairs as fast as her heels would take her, hoping on this one occasion she would keep her balance, she didn't want her first date with Addison being spent in aforementioned emergency room. The blonde reached the door, patted down her simple, yet elegant deep navy dress, adjusted her bra straps and had one last deep breath before pulling the door open toward her. Before her was the most exquisite sight to befall her. She stood in awe, mouth agape, not able to breath a single word, Addison was simply divine in her deep crimson dress, perfectly complimenting that of Izzie's. Her auburn hair hung over her shoulders, her blue eyes glistening under the porch light.

"Are you going to invite me in or are you going to stand there gawping all night?" Addison smiled.

Izzie shook herself out of her stupor at the sound of Addison's velvet voice, "I'm sorry, come on in." she said as she gestured for the attending to enter.

"No housemates tonight?" Addison said looking around for signs of life.

"No, thankfully, they're out doing various . . . things, I don't pay much attention. Except to you, you look amazing by the way."

"Come here." Addison said with a cocky grin. She didn't have to ask twice, Izzie was before her in a shot. The redhead appraised the younger woman before leaning in close and whispered through the blonde hair, "You're beautiful." Izzie blushed and instantly shivered at the contact of Addison's breath against her skin. "And I'm going to kiss you." The blonde had little time to react as she found the redhead's lips upon hers in a heartbeat. It was gentle and caring, Izzie could feel Addison's slick lips against her own before her tongue forced entry into her mouth. The blonde groaned as Addison pulled them closer together, unrelenting in her want for the younger woman. Becoming breathless at their encounter, they reluctantly pulled apart, knowing they had a date awaiting them. Izzie smiled shyly at Addison.

"Where are we going?" she asked sweetly.

"It's a surprise." Addison said, her eyebrow cocked. She reached into her purse and pulled from it a silk scarf. Izzie's brown eyes widened as a million and one thoughts raced through her mind as to what she could do with that scarf and with Addison.

The attending turned the blonde around slowly and placed the scarf over her date's eyes, tying it carefully behind Izzie's head. She leaned forward and whispered in Izzie's ear, "Ready for our date?"

Izzie's gulp was her only audible response.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can I smell fish?" The young blonde scrunched her nose as they approached their destination. Addison laughed at the look on Izzie's face, if only she could see the emotions in the blonde's eyes. "I think we must be near water."

"You're a smart cookie Izzie. Who would have thought you lived in a city practically surrounded by water?" Addison mocked.

"Hey, I'm a little blind here and my other senses are heightened."

"Is that so?" Addison smirked and gently placed her right hand on Izzie's thigh. When the blonde smiled with no audible response the redhead agonisingly slowly ran her hand up the underside of Izzie's dress and along her silken skin. Izzie gulped, not for the first time in Addison's company. "I said, is that so?" the older woman demanded.

"Yes." Izzie breathed, her stomach entertaining a fuzzy, warm excitement, anticipating the redhead's next move. A sudden wave of cool air hit her thigh as the attending withdrew her hand. She pouted at the loss of contact, the lines on her nose caused by her sudden distain. The redhead beside her glanced across, she loved the effect she had on the blonde, it made her feel young and carefree, like she had been so many years ago before the strains of work and marriage matured and hardened her so quickly. Yet there remained elements of the Addison of old, it was these glimpses Izzie had been privy to in their get-togethers of late that had the blonde hurtling head over heels for the redhead.

The attending parked up the car and turned in time to witness the blonde pawing at her blindfold. "Hey," Addison said, swatting the interns hands away from the silken scarf, "not yet." She stated sternly.

"I can smell fish, and fresh sea air. And I can hear people bustling about and seagulls and . . ."

"What's the matter?" Addison frowned at Izzie's instant pause.

"There's something unmistakable about the atmosphere, I've felt this before, yet I'm not quite sure where." She said thoughtfully.

The redhead smiled as she took the blonde's arm, "Walk this way." She instructed. Izzie was careful with her footing, slowing the couple down as she hesitated with every step. "Iz, do you trust me?" asked Addison.

"Of course."

"Then relax and believe that I would not walk you into harms way." She sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being so visually impaired." The blonde said sarcastically, it elicited a small chuckle from the attending. "Although I'm rather open to exploring other avenues, you know, with the scarf and well, the whole blindfolding thing." When she heard no response from her partner, the blonde wondered whether or not she had over-stepped the mark. "Addie?" she asked carefully.

"Huh?" Addison said, shaking her head, "I err, you just painted a very clear picture in my mind Miss Stevens."

"Oh." Izzie replied, unsure where to take the conversation next. She was saved when they came to a halt.

"We're here." Addison announced.

"And just where might 'here' be?" the intern asked.

"I can't tell you that just yet."

"Why not? Addie, I can feel eyes on me, people are staring at me!" the insecure blonde exclaimed.

"Iz, they'd be staring at you whether you were wearing the scarf or not, you're absolutely beautiful. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"I do. Ok, just do what you gotta do quickly, this thing is starting to weird me out."

"You won't be saying that the next time you're wearing that scarf." Addison smirked as she breathed her words across Izzie's ear. The blonde shuddered and not for the first time in Addison's company gulped at the redhead's words. The attending loved the effect she had on Izzie but equally, the younger woman had a profound effect on herself.

There was a hustle and bustle about the place, the atmosphere was unique, the chitter chatter of patrons hung in the air, causing a buzz to bounce from wall to wall and linger. The clatter of porcelain hitting wood was a distinctive sound, as well as the chinking of glasses and the clanging of cutlery on plates. Izzie smiled, she instinctively felt comfortable, almost at home, yet she was still unsure of where she was.

"Bonjour Madame avez-vous une réservation?"

"What the-?" Izzie began before Addison placed a hand on her arm.

"Oui, Montgomery."

"Oh! Oui! Suivez-moi s'il vous plait."

"Merci beaucoup." Addison said, following the waiter, gently pulling Izzie behind her.

"We weren't in the car that long – hmpf." Izzie muttered as she walked into the back of a protruding chair. "Addison!" The blonde blasted. The redhead winced at the tone in Izzie's voice and the use of her full name. "Take this off me now." The determined intern ordered quietly, yet sternly. Addison reached up behind Izzie's head and slowly untied the silken scarf, it dropped from the blonde's face revealing stern brown eyes that winced slightly at the sudden exposure to light. "Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes, "I would be majorly pissed at you if you weren't so damn sexy." The blonde said. Addison smiled shyly, she had escaped Izzie's wrath, this time.

"Are you hurt?" Addison asked, mindful of the intern's collision.

"Nothing a little after dinner TLC won't cure." The blonde winked. The sound of a clearing throat reminded the pair of where they were. Addison pulled Izzie along once again as they continued the short journey to their table.

"Merci." She said to the waiter as he seated the doctors.

"Sooooo," Izzie drawled, "French huh?"

"Not just a pretty face." The redhead smiled. Izzie frowned, unsure of whether to take her girlfriend's comment as a compliment. She decided to move on.

"Where exactly are we Addison?"

"Campagne." She said nonchalantly as she looked lazily at her partner. Izzie's jaw dropped.

"I always wanted to go there, here." The blonde gasped.

"I know."

"How do you know?" Izzie asked suspiciously.

"You told me."

"When?"

"When you were slightly inebriated and high on the euphoria of your last dance."

Recognition dawned in the blonde's eyes, "You remembered?"

"Of course. I remember everything when it comes to you Izzie."

The blonde could barely manage to form words. "Thank you. Can you do just one more thing for me?" Izzie said after glancing at her menu.

"Sure."

"Order for me, I can't speak a word of French."

"Oui madame."

"Is there ever a time you are not so damn hot?" Izzie smiled.

"I don't want to seem so sure of myself but, no, not really." The two women laughed comfortably within each other's company.

Both women continued at ease with each other throughout the duration of their dinner. There had been slight apprehension on both sides that nerves may prevail on their first official date. However, their easy rapport and natural familiarity enabled them to continue like old friends, only this time, there was touching allowed, and doe eyes and the ability to flirt without fear. And neither held back, they were so relaxed, the wine was flowing, mostly on Izzie's part as Addison had reminded her on numerous occasions, she had to drive them home. Home being the hotel room that had now become so familiar to the blonde.

"I have something to tell you." Addison said carefully after the waiter had cleared their dessert plates. Izzie's smile dropped.

"What is it?" she asked nervously. Addison picked up the blonde's hand and stroked it with a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing bad, just something I may have forgot to mention."

"You have 3 kids stashed away somewhere? Because I like kids I do." The blonde took a huge swig from her wine glass. Addison reached across and with her free hand swiped the glass from Izzie's grasp.

"No more wine for you missy. There are no kids, although your affection for kids has been duly noted. I've seen an apartment I really like and I want you to come and check it out with me."

"You have? You do? That is so cool." Izzie shrieked like a child in a toy store.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Of course. You know if you like it you could just go for it."

"I know, but then, this happened," the attending waved a hand between herself and Izzie, "and I thought you should at least have an opinion, because I would hope at some point you'd be spending a fair amount of your free time with me." She blushed, having already pictured a future with the blonde.

"Addison Montgomery. You are so mmmmmm." Izzie enthused. "It means so much to me you would even consider that. You're so thoughtful and just mmmmmm."

Addison laughed at Izzie's childish noises, they were so cute and her passion was admirable, even if wine may have been a catalyst in the younger woman's behaviour.

"Great, I've arranged a viewing for tomorrow." The organised practitioner concluded.

The ride home was quiet, it had been a long emotional week for both of them, at work and personally. Addison kept glancing at the young doctor beside her who's head would bob occasionally at the odd bump in the road. Addison had found a fondness for watching the blonde sleep on the few occasions she had shared her bed with her. She looked so innocent and serene and having her asleep in her car made her realise that Izzie was comfortable, she hadn't felt the need to stay awake and make polite conversation, she did as Izzie does in Addison's company. The thought raised a smile from the redhead. Addison rolled the car to a halt.

"Izzie, baby, wake up, we're home."


	14. Chapter 14

"Izzie, baby wake up we're home." Addison cooed gently into the intern's ear, whilst stroking the blonde mane before her.

The blonde stirred, rousing from her light slumber, enjoying the feel of Addison's fingers in her hair and the silky smooth voice floating effortlessly from the redhead's mouth, continuing deep down and penetrating the younger woman's brain.

"Home?" She questioned, stifling a yawn.

"Well, as good as home." Addison responded amused.

"The hotel?"

"You're a bright young thing."

"Hey." Izzie argued, stretching her arms over her head, "I'm sleepy."

"And most adorable." The redhead concluded reaching over and pushing a strand of blonde hair from Izzie's face. The blonde smiled coyly, slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage, looking at her hands which now rested in her lap. Addison dipped her head, trying to look Izzie in the eye. When she failed, the neonatal surgeon gently placed a finger beneath Izzie's chin and gently lifted it. Blue eyes slowly appeared before brown ones, searching the depths of Addison's soul. It was enough to undo the redhead, she thrust herself forward, her lips meeting the soft pearlescent lips of her partner. There was nothing urgent about the contact, it was relaxed as if demonstrating the fact they had all the time in the world, enjoying the feel of one another, the taste of each other's tongues as they began to massage the other. It was fair to say both doctors were pouring their emotions into the kiss, their souls mingling in the moment.

Breathless, Addison pulled away, placing one last chaste kiss on Izzie's lips before slowly opening her eyes. "I will never tire of that." She said giddily.

"Me either." Izzie wistfully swooned.

"Are you coming in?" Addison asked tentatively.

"Well you didn't drive me home, so yeah, I guess."

"Try to sound a little more enthusiastic Iz."

"Ohmygod, that was supposed to be sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?" Addison raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yeah," Izzie said before shaking her head smiling, "I didn't –"

"Pull it off." The redhead finished for her.

"No." the blonde smiled, realising the significance of the redhead's timing of her words.

"Shall we?" Addison began.

"Yeah." Izzie said yawning once again.

"Careful there Stevens anyone would think you had a boring date." The redhead joked.

"Far from it." She said exiting the vehicle.

* * *

The hotel room never changed Izzie mused as she made her way over to the sofa. She plopped herself down with a gentle thud and sighed with pleasure as she hauled off her heels. Addison placed her purse on the desk and followed suit.

"Addison?" Izzie asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Addison responded suspiciously.

"I want you to know that I've had the best time tonight and I do whenever I spend time with you. You mustn't ever think that I don't."

"Ok."

"I mean it. You are so amazingly intelligent and funny and witty and not to mention beautiful."

"Thank you." Addison smiled.

"It's true."

"No, I mean, most people would say beautiful first and stop pretty much after that." She said shyly.

Izzie responded quickly, she jumped up from the sofa and was centimetres from Addison's features in seconds. "I'm not most people."

"I know." Addison breathed, her breath washing over Izzie's face like a warm summer breeze. Izzie's lips quickly latched onto Addison's they were each other's sole devotee, it was difficult to refrain from praising one another, especially now after both had endured heart ache in the past, it was almost like a confidence building exercise, teaching one another to love again. Sighs and moans escaped the doctors as they encouraged each other to continue with their oral battle. Hands began to roam over bodies, fabric and material becoming a frustrating barrier between the two. Izzie was concentrating on the feel of Addison, the way in which she would react to the blonde's ministrations, as her arousal grew she was quickly sobering at the thought of them losing control. She wanted this, she wanted Addison more than life needed breath. She had also made a pact with herself, one to preserve the sacred relationship she was embarking on with Addison. Izzie detangled herself from the redhead, her lips the final part of her anatomy to leave the attending. Addison, shocked at the loss of contact opened her eyes, her hair tussled, lipstick slightly smeared and a large glint in her heavy lust filled blue orbs. Izzie took one of Addison's hands in her own.

"Come here." She said, guiding Addison over to the bed. She sat down, Addison remained standing before her, looking down on her girlfriend, a wicked smile adorning her features, she placed her hands into the blonde's hair, massaging her scalp and enjoying the feel of the silken locks threading through her fingers. Izzie put her arms around the redhead's waist and pulled her closer, dropping her head forward and resting it on the attending's stomach. She moaned with delight, before lifting her head again. She looked up at the older woman. She was perfect, Izzie thought, why am I about to do this? Her heart began battling with her head which was also fighting a front with her desire to devour the woman before her. Addison sensed an internal struggle within the blonde and willed her hands to halt. She took Izzie's arms from around her waist and sat beside the blonde, picking up a perfectly manicured hand and holding it in her own lap. She reached with the other hand and stroked Izzie's hair back, one last time before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Whatever it is, just tell me."

Izzie looked to the ceiling, willing courage from anywhere she could get it.

"Okay, it's not bad, at least I don't think it is, but it could be, and I guess it'll be difficult, but in the long run, it will be for the best."

"Isobel." As much as Addison found Izzie's ramblings adorable, there was a time and place, and this was not it. The blonde smiled sheepishly before continuing.

"Everything I have said to you is the truth, you're everything to me and Addison, I am falling for you big time, but-"

"No buts." Addison blurted out with fear. Izzie rubbed her hand in reassurance.

"Let me finish," she chastised playfully, "but I don't want to have sex with you on our first date." She let out with rapid intensity.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Addison repeated in question form.

"On our first date." Izzie repeated for emphasis. "I don't want this to be just a physical relationship, you mean more to me than that. This has the potential to be the greatest thing in my life, you are just so wow and I really don't want to ruin it. I want our first time to be special, I want to be prepared."

"Prepared? You are such a surgeon." Addison sighed. Izzie was afraid of the older woman's reaction, so far it hadn't exactly put her at ease. She could see the thoughts running through Addison's mind by the way her eyes would change slightly. Eventually they stilled, Addison focused her attention on the blonde once again and smiled. "You never cease to amaze me Izzie Stevens. You are the closest thing to perfect ever. I agree, as much as I want to throw you down on that mattress right now, the restraint will make us stronger and our first time will be truly special." It was the response the blonde had hoped for. She jumped up like an excited child before dashing toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Addison laughed.

"To put on my pj's, I'm celebrating." She yelled, the last of the sentence muffled as the bathroom door shut behind her. Addison smiled to herself. She had hit the jackpot with this one, she thought. How Izzie Stevens had been single up until now was beyond belief. She felt incredibly lucky that Izzie reciprocated her feelings, having gone from colleagues to dating in a matter of weeks was incredible. It was funny how fate played it's cards and after a number of bum hands, this one was surely a winner.

* * *

"And Dr Stevens you will be working with Dr Montgomery today." Izzie couldn't help but sway a little, she was excited to be working with Addison again. "Nice to see someone has enthusiasm." Bailey said as she made a note on the chart before her. Meredith scowled.

Izzie was following Addison like a good intern, only good interns wouldn't watch the way their attending's hips moved with every step, or would not admire the way that skirt hugged her bosses curves or ogled the luscious legs that led to killer fuck me shoes. Good interns would not be having the fantasies that Izzie would be having right now, they would not be mentally undressing one of the greatest neonatal surgeons in the land and would most certainly not be imagining how Dr Addison Montgomery's skin felt against their own.

"See something you like Stevens?" Addison smirked without turning.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that is so cliché." The redhead before her stopped and turned abruptly, the blonde crashing into her as she came to a halt. Addison became flustered as the intern's force carried her into her body face on.

"Hello Dr Montgomery." Izzie smiled as she looked at the attending.

"Stevens, will you look where you are going?" Addison snapped, mindful of any prying eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who stopped suddenly with no prior warning." The blonde accused, frowning slightly. Addison shook her head and ran a quick hand through her hair, pulling herself away from the blonde who had remained practically flush against her. Izzie was rooted, hands on hips, head cocked to the side, exasperated her superior had had the gall to accuse her of the collision. The redhead rolled her eyes at the younger woman's reaction, she turned to continue her journey, motioning with her head for her counterpart to follow. The intern huffed as she followed in pursuit of her.

* * *

At the nurses station, Izzie was waiting patiently as Addison was reading through a chart, her black framed glasses perched on her nose. The intern leaned against the counter watching the redhead's every movement, the way she would rest her pen on her lips as she read between making notes, how her eyebrow would quirk slightly at odd moments, seemingly when she read something that perked her interest. Izzie raked her brown eyes down Addison's body, she was wearing her lab coat over a black belted dress, tan tights, or stockings, she would have to find out which later. And lastly, those heels. Occasionally Addison would lift one foot and rub it against the back of the toned calf of the other leg.

"You know if you keep staring so hard your eyes just might pop out."

"Huh?" Izzie replied shaking her head.

"I can feel your eyes on me Iz." Addison said, looking up briefly from her notes.

"You know that's virtually impossible."

"What?"

"My eyes popping out of my head."

The attending laughed. "Is that so?"

"Do you not know medicine Dr Montgomery?"

"I do, Dr Stevens and if you want to learn, you shall listen."

"Ok, but just so you know, if my eyes did pop out, it would so be worth it if you were the last thing I saw."

Addison smiled knowingly, "That is a very sweet thing to say. Hey, are you doing anything afterwork, would you like to go for a drink?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Izzie smiled.

"Now, are you ready to earn your wages?"

"Absolutely. What's the story?"

"We have a 33 year old female, pregnant with triplets, she's feeling twinges but she's not due for another month. We're going to check her over and see what's going on."

"Ok. Lead the way."

Addison turned and started towards the patient's room when she felt a hand on her arm, halting her from moving. Agitated she looked at the hand, recognising the fingers before her eyes travelled up the arm, over baby blue scrubs and into what looked like fearful brown eyes. Her expression quickly changed from challenging to comforting, "What is it?"

"That guy, who just walked into the room?"

"Yes, that's Mr Clarke, the patient's husband."

"He's . . ." Izzie stammered.

"He is what Iz?"

"He, he used to come into the club." She said quietly into Addison's ear.

"He what?" Addison said.

"He used to come into the club." Izzie repeated.

"Yes I heard, I just- oh Isobel." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said, dropping her head in shame.

"No, no, it's ok, we'll somehow work around this."

"If he sees me here, he could lose me my job."

"And equally you could lose him his wife." Addison pondered.

"I . . ." Izzie began.

"It's ok, go to my office, there's a stack of charts that need looking over before I sign them off." The attending smiled.

"Thank you sooo much." The blonde offered.

"You owe me Stevens." Addison threw over her shoulder with a wink as she headed towards the room.

"You shall reap your rewards Dr Montgomery." Izzie called after her, before disappearing down the hall and into her girlfriend's office. She added quietly with a wicked grin, "I'll have your eyes popping out of your head."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update people, really sorry, posting a few chapters today. Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it :)**

* * *

Almost a week had gone by and still Izzie was slaving away over the charts before her, although she had worked on several different cases and was assigned to the pit for a couple of days when it had become extraordinarily busy. Today she was back under the supervision of Dr Montgomery, the Clarke's were back in town and here she found herself chained to Dr Montgomery's desk complete with charts. Mr Clarke had been a regular at the club she danced at and she remembered him as a particularly distasteful customer, he had on several occasions become rowdy and quite aggressive towards some of the dancers, once with Izzie herself, it was only a matter of time before he was banned from the club. It was for this reason Izzie had wanted, or even needed to avoid this man, the sooner those babies were delivered, the better. The intern was grateful Addison had given her the opportunity to hide away from the complication of her previous cloak and dagger 'career'.

"Iz," Addison interrupted her musings with urgency, "You've cut your hair?" she asked quickly, not waiting for a response, she continued, "I need you to scrub in, we're delivering these babies now." As swiftly as the attending had appeared, she vanished. The blonde jumped up and quickly chased after her superior. Walking briskly down the corridor, mindful of the Hospital's Health and Safety policies, she kept her wits about her careful not to bump into Mr Clarke.

xx

"Izzie!" She heard her name called from behind. She turned, grimacing, Addison needed her now, yet here was George approaching her.

"George, hi, I'm kinda on my way to surgery."

"I need to talk to – what are you doing?" Izzie had grabbed a hold of his shoulders and switched their positions, she had spotted the one person in the hospital she was trying her hardest to avoid.

"Feng shui, it's all off." She explained waving her hand in the air. "What do you need?"

"Did you cut your hair?" He asked distracted, before answering the blonde's question, "I need to talk to you."

"Well, it's going to have to wait, I have a triplet-ectimy."

"A triplet-ectimy?"

"Well, technically yes, I'm going to remove three babies from their mother."

"That's not even a word!" George said exasperated.

"Ugh, I like the word. It makes things more interesting."

"You're losing your mind Izzie."

"Not really, I've never felt so alert and alive and . . ."

"STEVENS!" Izzie cringed at the sound resonating through the halls.

"That's my cue to leave."

"A tip, Iz, use medical terminology."

"Whatever, I'll catch you later, ok?"

"Ok. Good luck with your CEASERIAN SECTION." George emphasised to his kooky friend.

"Whatever!" Izzie rolled her eyes as she left her confused friend. He was aware Izzie could be scatty occasionally, but not when it came to her work. He shrugged and continued on his way, not gaining anything from this random conversation.

* * *

"Great work Stevens, though I wasn't so sure about your choice of terminology at one stage." Montgomery said as she de-robed, watching as the scrub nurse left the preparation area.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it just kind of, popped out."

"Better than anything else popping out." Addison realised her faux pas as soon as she had said it and turned a shade of beet red. "I err, I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ." Izzie placed a hand on the surgeon's arm.

"It's ok, kind of amusing actually!" Izzie said.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"I know. For the record, they've never 'popped out' in public. Just so you know."

"I didn't think they would have. I know you have more class than that." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. And they're all yours now." Izzie whispered into the attending's ear.

"It's so hard to resist you Isobel Stevens." Addison admitted as she turned and leaned her back against the sink.

"You too Addison Montgomery." The blonde removed her scrub cap, revealing her newly cut tresses.

"I love your hair, it suits you." Addison said, taking a lock between her fingers and smiling.

"Thank you. It was kind of getting in the way." She explained.

"The length is perfect, it frames your face beautifully." Izzie blushed at Addison's compliment, she had never had a partner gush about her hair like this before, it was refreshing. She had decided on the shorter, manageable style, it was a popular choice these days, cut between jaw-line and shoulder. She had desired a change - new relationship, new hair, new beginnings.

"I've booked a viewing of the apartment for later, are you free?" Addison said.

"Yeah, what time?"

"Seven, shall I pick you up? We could go for drinks after. I've had Izzie withdrawals, the last couple of days." Addison confessed as she scooted along so Izzie could wash her hands next to her.

"Aw, aren't you sweet! You can pick me up if you're sure, you have been my chauffer on a few occasions now." Izzie pointed out.

"I'll get a cab, no reason why we can't both have a drink."

Izzie smiled, "That's a great idea, you deserve to relax and unwind."

Addison sighed, "Yeah it's been a long, eventful week."

"Ok, after the viewing, tonight will be all yours." Izzie cooed, determined to make her girl content.

"You know how to make a girl happy."

"You ain't seen nothing yet sugar." Izzie said, putting on a Southern drawl.

Addison laughed softly, "Be ready for 6.45." she said before signalling for the intern to join her as she approached the door to exit.

* * *

Izzie was completing a chart at the nurses station, it was nearing clocking off time and she was looking forward to the prospect of spending some quality time with her girlfriend. Their busy schedules in the past week had led to little time spent with one another though the time they had was sacred and cherished. She leant with her elbows on the counter as she read in between writing things down.

"Excuse me doctor?" She heard from behind her.

"Yes?" She said as she turned, her face losing all colour at the appearance of her intruder.

"Oh holy crap, I know you."

"You do?" Izzie pretended to play dumb.

"You're, oh my freaking god, this is unbelievable, you're the really hot blonde dancer."

"I think you may have me mistaken."

"No way, I'd recognise that ass anywhere." Mr Clarke grinned. "You're a doctor, that is soooo hot."

"Look, Mr?" Izzie pretended she didn't know his name. This was already an awkward situation, but it had the potential to be much, much worse.

"Clarke, Peter Clarke, you can call me Clarkie." He said with overbearing confidence.

"Mr Clarke, I delivered your triplets two hours ago. How is your WIFE?"

"Oh." Realisation dawned on him. "She err, well, she's err. Listen you aren't going to say anything are you? I mean, she doesn't know and well, you know how it is and well, that would be so uncool."

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement, if you know what I mean?"

"Are you propositioning me doctor?" he smirked.

Izzie frowned, "Hell no!" she blasted, "I mean, I won't say anything if you don't."

"Oh!" Not the sharpest tool in the box Izzie thought as she rolled her eyes, "Deal." He agreed. Izzie let out a discreet sigh of relief.

"Now what is it I can help you with?" she offered.

"Oh erm, my wife, she's a little uncomfortable, can you help her?"

"Sure, lead the way."

x

Izzie followed Peter Clarke and attended to his wife, Claire. Having undergone a caesarean section she was in a little discomfort.

"Can you give her something for the pain doc?" Peter asked. Izzie was reading the notes at the end of Claire's bed.

"Hmmm, you're already on morphine, I can up the dose slightly, should take the edge off."

"If you could Doctor, that would be great." Claire said from her bed. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." she added. Izzie looked up from the chart and smiled.

"Doctor Stevens."

"Oh you helped Dr Montgomery deliver my babies."

"Yes ma'am, and what a pleasure it was to deliver such beautiful children."

"Thank you." Claire smiled, beaming with pride.

"Dr Stevens." Addison had entered the room, she was standing with her hands on her hips and head cocked to the side in her navy scrubs and hair tied back. "Can I have a word please?"

"Sure." Izzie stated. She replaced the chart and followed Addison out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Addison said when out of earshot.

"I'm assisting a patient." The intern replied.

"Don't get smart with me Stevens, you know what this is about." Izzie watched as a flash of anger crossed the attending's blue eyes.

"He came to me for help, I couldn't say no."

"What happened?"

"She's uncomfortable after the surgery . . ."

"No," Addison said, clearly frustrated, "did he recognise you?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And it was awkward, but we came to an arrangement whereby neither one of us says anything."

"Thank you! Geez Iz, that was like drawing blood from a stone. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. He may have mentioned something about my ass."

"What did he say?" Addison said through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing.

"He said he'd recognise my ass anywhere."

"The dirty pervert!" exclaimed the protective attending.

"Addison, he's not going to say anything."

"And you can trust him?"

"His wife will be out of here before you know it and we will be back to business as usual."

"You don't sound so confident." Addison pointed out.

"We'll just have to try not to piss him off, besides, I think he is genuinely scared his wife will find out." Izzie reasoned.

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I am, thank you, I'm sorry I had to drag you into this mess."

"Hey, you didn't drag me in, and I'm here to support you in every way I can."

"That's a relief." The blonde admitted.

"I'm your girlfriend, it goes without saying." Addison smiled and headed back to the Clarke's room. She left a giddy Izzie behind, replaying Addison's words in her mind.

* * *

6.45pm rolled around all too quickly for a rushing, panicking blonde intern. She had only walked through the door half an hour ago and was frantically readying herself for her evening with Addison. She had only had to time to wash and change and now her cell phone was ringing, she checked the display and saw it was Addison, a quick glance through the window indicated her girlfriend had arrived, she answered quickly, "I'm on my way down." One quick look in the mirror and she was on her way down the stairs to the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Meredith, hugging a cup of coffee and leaning against a door frame.

"Out."

"Who with?" Izzie simply glared at her housemate. "Oh, ok. Where are you going?"

"Argh." Izzie screamed in frustration, "Don't you have a marriage to go and wreck or a boyfriend to avoid?"

"Touche." Meredith grimaced and allowed the blonde to exit without another word.

x

"Hey." Izzie greeted Addison with a kiss as she entered the cab. "Sorry about that, I was getting the third degree from mother Meredith." Addison laughed at the blonde's description of the other intern. The ride was fairly uneventful, Izzie and Addison catching up on the events over the previous days. The cab rolled to a halt outside a classy apartment block just outside of the City. Izzie exited first as Addison paid the cabbie. She observed the street which was peaceful and clean, trees adorned the sidewalks, it was picturesque and felt familiar. She smiled as Addison joined her, they both looked at the building before them, it was modern and contemporary in the urban setting. Addison took a hold of Izzie's hand and guided her into the building, it was decorated tastefully, marble and wood finished the foyer with style and class, it suited Addison perfectly.

"What do you think so far?" Addison asked apprehensively.

"It's really great Addie, it is so you." Izzie beamed.

"Then I shall take you in the elelvator." Addison said.

"You wish Montgomery, you wish."

"I've done it again, I can't keep my mouth shut."

"We wouldn't want to keep it shut." Izzie winked as the elevator arrived. Addison smiled and shook her head, following the blonde into the big metal box.

The elevator arrived at the top floor, announcing it's arrival with a ding. The doors swooshed open and Addison descended, Izzie following in her wake. The blonde had her hands stuffed into her coat pockets and looked around the spacious hallway.

"There's only two doors." She observed.

"Uh huh." Addison replied as she made her way to one of the doors. The blonde whistled as she took a look out of the window, the Seattle skyline was breathtaking. "Wait till we get inside." She said as she turned the key in the lock.

"Aren't we meeting the realtor?"

"He couldn't make it, gave me the key, luckily he's a friend of mine." And with that the redhead disappeared inside.

Izzie tentatively crossed the treashhold, her boots immediately making a sound on the hardwood floor, she stepped into a large open plan space which was obviously a lounge and dining area. It was unfurnished and ready to move in. Izzie's eye was drawn to the main feature, floor to ceiling windows and a view of the fabulous skyline of Seattle. She stood in awe, completely lost for words, this was nothing short of spectacular. She slowly wondered over to the window, her eyes blinkered on the view before her. Addison watched the blonde completely taken by what she saw. The redhead had reacted in a similar manner the first time she had visited the property. She decided she wanted to share the experience with her girlfriend and approached her silently, she slipped her arms through Izzie's and wrapped them tightly around the younger woman's waist and rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? Addie, after you, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You're bias." Addison chided. "And so corny." She laughed.

"It's stunning, I can see why you want to make an offer."

"This isn't just it you know, there's more."

"Does there need to be?" Izzie said, still stunned.

"Oh yeah, a bedroom for starters." Addison laughed.

"That would be good." The blonde agreed.

x

Addison guided Izzie around the apartment, although that seemed like an understatement, there should be a new word for a place like this, Izzie had thought. Addison hoped that it wasn't too extravagant for Izzie and that it would put her off. Addison had money, she was born into it, she could not help her background and upbringing. She was also on a very healthy wage at Seattle Grace Hospital and was sure that one day Izzie would be too. Izzie instantly fell in love with the kitchen, she often baked and was a marvellous cook, something Addison had yet discovered about the young intern. The glee on Izzie's face had instructed to Addison that she did not seem phased by the enormity of the place.

"There's one more thing to show you." Addison said shyly.

"Oh yeah, where is the master bedroom?"

"This way." Addison said taking Izzie's hand in her own. She guided the blonde down a small hallway, past the spare bedrooms and bathroom and up a hidden staircase.

"Oooh, exciting." Izzie smiled.

"Oh stop right there." Addison said half way up the steps.

"What?" Izzie asked, slightly confused. Addison pulled a familiar object out of her purse. "The scarf, are you kidding me."

"Please Izzie?" Addison begged. The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a sigh in defeat.

"Ok." Addison carefully placed the silken scraf over the blonde's eyes. "This better be worth it."

"It will."

"I better not get an attack of vertigo, the consequences were horrendous the last time." Izzie stated.

"Oh, may be this isn't such a good idea." Addison panicked and lifted her hands to remove the obstruction from the intern's eyes.

"I'm kidding." Izzie laughed, "I had you though."

"Don't do that to me Isobel. You scared me."

"Serves you right for having a penchant for kinky accessories."

"Ha, you know nothing Stevens."

Izzie laughed, "Just get me up these stairs before I topple over."

"Okay, just be careful."

"You blindfold me half way up a staircase and tell ME to be careful? Incredible." Izzie laughed.

"Shut up wise ass and move your butt, you can go before me."

"Oh, now you're going to perve over my ass too? I feel so objectified."

Addison laughed, Izzie made her laugh a lot, she was witty and intelligent and always had her smiling in one way or another. "Just move it sexy."

"I'm sexy now?"

"You know you are, now less talking, more action."

"Don't I wish I was in a different situation hearing you say that!"

"Iz!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Izzie said, she continued to the top and stumbled slightly as she reached the summit.

"Ok, hold still a second while I just . . ." Addison trailed off as she untied the knot in the silk scarf. "There, what do you think?"

"Oh. My. Addison," Izzie sighed, "This is just, wow."


	16. Chapter 16

"_Ok, hold still a second while I just . . ." Addison trailed off as she untied the knot in the silk scarf. "There, what do you think?"_

"_Oh. My. Addison," Izzie sighed, "This is just, wow."_

The blonde was stood in a large room, clearly the master bedroom, another wall of windows adorned the far side, this time complete with sliding glass doors onto a balcony. The room was dark, lit only by candlelight; in the centre of the room were a blanket, cushions and a picnic basket, a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses. To the left was a large fireplace with a roaring fire keeping the room warm. Above the fireplace was an enormous flat screen television, speakers were mounted on the wall either side and at various points around the room - this was beyond the blonde had ever seen in her life. Izzie stood, motionless, speechless, rarely was the blonde lost for words, but this did it. She started over towards the window, the light's of the city drawing her closer like a moth to a flame. Addison followed her, eager to understand what the blonde was thinking. She sidled up beside her.

"Iz?"

"You should call them up right now and buy this place, imagine waking up to that every morning."

"It would be pretty special."

"Hell yeah." Izzie said smiling and turned to the woman beside her and slipped her arms around the attending's waist. Addison placed her arms on Izzie's shoulders, joining her hands behind Izzie's head. She dipped her head slightly.

"It's not too, you know, not too pretentious?"

"Hey, no! You have the money, do you what you want with it." Izzie reassured.

"But does it bother you?" Addison wasn't convinced.

"Addison, no, it doesn't, it's not an issue. I've fallen in love with you, not your bank account, in fact I had no idea you could afford a place like this."

"You've fallen in love with me?" Addison said, slightly startled.

"Yes, I've fallen hard."

"It's not vertigo is it?" Izzie lightly smacked Addison's arm. "I'm sorry. And I have a confession to make." The redhead added. "I love you too Izzie. You make me feel so young and alive and free. I'm not just Dr Montgomery anymore, I'm Addison Montgomery too and you've done that." Izzie smiled warmly.

"I can't believe you did all this," Izzie said nodding toward the makeshift picnic, "it's beautiful, it's perfect."

"I wanted it to be perfect, because I was going to declare my love for you."

Izzie giggled, "And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you." Both shared a knowing smile at the reference to the song.

"Oh I don't know, standing here in my potential new home, in front of a city that has brought so many events and emotions, it seems rather fitting to me."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"Less talking and more action."

"I thought you'd never ask." Izzie said grinning as she moved in for a heart warming kiss.

Addison groaned as Izzie worked her tongue into the redhead's mouth, caressing and stroking Addison's with her own. Soft lips clashing in unison, tastes mingling and unifying. Addison moved her hands up and into Izzie's hair. The blonde pulled the older woman closer to her, wanting her as close as she could possibly be. The emotion and the energy in this kiss was different to what it had been previously, it was both more relaxed and intense at the same, emotions were heightened and yearning was intensified, love that had previously been contained somewhat was now free and in full flow. The setting was perfect, it could not have been written any better than the view they overlooked, the lighting and the privacy, the only missing piece of this romantic jigsaw was the music. In unison Addison and her girl gently pulled apart, feeling the need to breath, Izzie nuzzled into the crook of the redhead's neck and hugged her tighter, if it was at all possible.

"We should probably eat something." Addison suggested after a long while of just enjoying the feel of each other in one another's arms. Izzie gingerly lifted her head.

"Ok." And reluctantly tore herself from Addison's grasp. The redhead took the younger woman's hand in her own and pulled her over to the awaiting picnic.

"Sit." Addison ordered and Izzie swiftly obeyed. She knelt down beside the basket and began to pull out all kinds of foods. There were, most notably, strawberries, chocolate, cute little sandwiches, jello and a variety of nibbles.

"Wow, this looks great!" exclaimed Izzie.

"Thank you." Addison smiled as she continued to pull out the delights. "Start helping yourself, I'll pour the champagne."

"Mmm, what a feast." Izzie sighed. Addison reached over and pulled the champagne from the wine cooler, drops of water made their way down the bottle from the ice in the cooler. Addison placed the bottle between her legs and slowly worked at the cork in the top of the bottle. Izzie was wincing in preparation, when the cork exploded from the bottle, causing a large 'pop', the blonde jumped nevertheless. Addison giggled at her girlfriend's reaction, and ignored the liquid streaming out of the bottle and running over her hand. She poured two glasses before handing one to the young blonde sat beside her.

"To love." Addison said.

"To life." Izzie added. They chinked the delicate glasses together, all the while looking intently into the other's eyes and continued to take a sip from the glasses. Izzie took Addison's from her hand and placed it on the floor beside her. She then picked up Addison's hand and looked down at it. She bent over, smelling the champagne with her nose then raised her eyes to meet the blue of Addison's. Keeping her eyes trained on the older woman's features, she brought the hand closer to her before running her tongue over the neonatal surgeon's soft skin. Addison's eyes sparkled, the feel of Izzie's warm tongue sent shivers shooting down her spine, she momentarily closed her eyes, before reopening them, filled with lust and so much longing. The blonde, enjoying Addison's reaction, stroked her tongue over the back of the redhead's hand once again. The older woman clasped Izzie's hand in hers and pulled her close, their breaths sharing the same air. The blonde swooped in for the kiss, capturing Addison's lips with ease and familiarity.

Addison let herself go, pouring everything into the kiss, she opened her mouth, allowing the blonde's tongue to dance with her own, it was as if time had slowed right down, Izzie was quickly becoming lost in a trance, Addison's hands roamed her toned body, she moaned lightly into the older woman's mouth. She tasted like sweet, champagne and the hair beneath her fingers felt like the softest silk. The blonde began to feel a deep tingling feeling formulating in the depths of her stomach. She couldn't remember a kiss so amazingly special, so sensual and loving, she thought it would not be possible to remember any other kiss following this one. Addison allowed Izzie to take control, the blonde gently pushed the attending backwards, her back now against the cushions. Izzie moved over her and continued her assault on the attending. Addison lay content, remembering every single moment, every stroke of Izzie's tongue against hers, every movement of Izzie's lips sliding over her own and the feel of Izzie's body flush against her. Breathing quickly became a key issue, it was Izzie who broke away, panting.

"Wow." Izzie breathed still atop Addison.

"I couldn't have put that better myself." The redhead smiled. Izzie grinned and pecked Addison on the lips.

"I have something for you." She said as she made a move off of Addison.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just stay there." Izzie insisted with a wink rising to her feet. She walked over to the roaring fireplace, feeling the heat at her knees. Next to the fireplace was a cupboard, she pulled on the doors and smiled in triumph when she found what she was looking for. It was a stacked hifi system with a hard drive for mp3 storage.

"What are you doing?" Addison called from behind her.

"You'll see." Izzie threw over her shoulder complete with a smirk. Her eyes gleamed when she found what she was looking for, she grinned widely as she stood and turned around slowly.

The speakers slowly filled with a familiar sound, Izzie stood with purpose, full of confidence, Addison recognised the poise immediately, she hadn't seen it for a while, but knew instantly she was in for a treat. Her own treat. Addison rolled her eyes in recognition as the music gathered pace and when she saw the way Izzie was looking at her, she knew she was about to receive her own private dance. Her stomach was somersaulting in anticipation, her heart rate increased, her breathing quickened and her arousal heightened. Izzie strutted forward at the casual beat of '2 Hearts', anyone would think she had a penchant for the petite Australian, but it was nothing compared to what she felt for Addison, whom she was now standing above. She took a moment to observe the beauty beneath her before she winked and retreated slightly. The intern-come stripper kicked off her shoes and shed her socks. She began to slowly sway her hips. The redhead gulped some champagne from the bottle, her throat had suddenly become incredibly dry. Izzie smirked, completely aware of the effect she had on Addison, she only had to think back to her two previous performances in front of the attending to know this performance would completely undo her.

Izzie's hands moved slowly up her hips, gently over her breasts and to the first fastened button on her shirt. Agonisingly slowly she unfastened the button, followed by the second, and then the third, Addison was waiting patiently in anticipation, eager to see once again, what was underneath. Izzie's golden locks were tucked behind her ears, Addison had thought the new style matured the younger woman's features, before the intern had looked just like a young intern, but a simple thing like a hair cut had added sophistication and an air of superiority, especially now she was taking charge of this very sensuous occasion. As Izzie reached the last button, she prolonged the moment before pulling apart her shirt revealing her black and sky blue patterned bra which emphasised the tan of her taut stomach. She tore the garment from her shoulders and tossed it towards Addison. She winced as it just missed a candle.

"Iz!"

"Oops, my bad!" Izzie said adoringly, smiling, she continued the assault on her own body, tearing the clothes that covered her prize asset. Next to go were the jeans which hugged her nicely, she stared Addison in the eyes and unfastened the buttons. Slowly she shimmied them down over her ass and slid them over her thighs and down past her knees. Her panties matched her bra, sexy black patterned with sky blue, the perfect compliment of one another and a stark contrast against her skin tone and blonde tresses. She sunk to her knees and began to crawl towards Addison on all fours, resembling a predator in the wild, the fire in her eyes abundant. Izzie hovered over the redhead, a staring match ensued. The corner's of Addison's mouth twitched before turning upward into a beaming smile, she reached forward to kiss the blonde, however Izzie had other ides, and shook her head as she placed a hand on Addison's chest and guided her backwards on to the cushions. Izzie sat up, on to her knees, she felt the music take her body, closed her eyes and let the beat take control. The woman who held her heart watched as the young woman's body moved with ease to the music, 'I'm in love, I'm in love' repeated over the sound system.

Addison could not control herself any longer, she too got up on her knees and shuffled forward towards the blonde, careful not to startle her, she placed her hands on the hypnotic hips. The redhead smiled as Izzie's eyes opened at the contact. Addison too began to move, her body moved in sync with her partner's. They locked eyes, the candlelight causing their shadows to dance, the backdrop of the city behind them completing the romantic set up. Addison went in for the kill, she swooped in and captured Izzie's soft seductive lips with her own. The two bodies paused, letting Kylie Minogue continue in the background without them. The two women only had each other on their minds. Izzie was half naked before a very clad Addison and became very aware of this when she sought after the redhead's skin. Addison however was very much enjoying the feel of Izzie's skin beneath her fingers, stroking and feeling her way over the intern's body. The kiss was intense; both tongues locked in a heated battle, the doctor's half lidded eyes and occasional gasps and groans displaying their appreciation of the others efforts and the arousal they were causing. Izzie could take it no longer, she broke the kiss, causing both women to gasp for air.

"I love you." Addison breathed.

"I love you too, but there's one thing I detest." Izzie said breathing hard against Addison's lips.

"What is it?" the redhead asked seeking answers in the blonde's lusty brown eyes.

"You, Addison Montgomery, have far too many clothes on." The intern smiled.

"Arh, now there's a problem I can solve." Addison said reaching for the hem of her sweater.

"Here." Izzie offered, her hands meeting Addison's. "Let me."

"With pleasure." Was Addison's loaded response.


	17. Chapter 17

Izzie began pawing at the redhead, a sense of urgency rushing through her, she needed contact with Addison's skin now. Scrap that, she simply needed Addison now, so much anticipation and waiting had brought them to this point. They were colleagues first, and then friends who grew feelings beyond the realm of friendship. They danced a tango, hiding behind denial and fear of rejection, their own colleagues and friends accusing them of having the fling they so wish they could have, but a fling was something neither wanted. Both women wanted so much more. They adored one another, grew fond of the other's ways, noticed the small things, doted on the quirky things, falling slowly, falling deeply, falling hard. It had been a tumultuous path, with many trials and tribulations, mainly each other.

Izzie pushed her thoughts aside and took a moment to take in the beauty before her, Addison was half lain on the cushions, her shirt discarded somewhere the other side of the room, the buttons on her jeans unfastened, her silken auburn locks were now ruffled, a slight smudge to the lipstick on her delectable lips which were upturned in an adoring smile. Her blue eyes twinkled innocently in the candle light, the night falling on the city in the background mimicked the sparkle of Addison's eyes as office and apartment lights began to speckle the skyline. This could not be a more perfect moment. Izzie smiled, she was going to savour every moment of this and the blonde took another moment to rake her eyes over the body before her, silently appraising the deep crimson silk and lace bra which she knew would soon be made very redundant. She carefully leaned in and kissed the lips of her fabulous lover. "You are so amazingly beautiful." The young doctor concluded. Addison replied with a wry smile, she placed a hand behind the blonde's head and pulled her down on top of her.

The air between the two of them became thinner, suddenly a searing jolt of electricity elicited a guttural moan from the redhead as their lips met in a heated clash. Addison was losing herself in Izzie, she had wanted this for so long but was so afraid to admit to the intern she had feelings for her. Izzie had spun her world on it's axel. Addison sighed into Izzie's mouth, she felt so alive and so content all at once, the blonde was awakening feelings in her she hadn't felt in a long time whilst also evoking new ones. The platonic time they had spent together was the best Addison had ever spent with anyone, the blonde was young and vibrant, and shared the same passion for life Addison once had. When they officially started dating, it was without question something the attending never thought she would feel again, but what she had shared with partners before was different, Izzie continually defied anything Addison had experienced before and the younger woman had rapidly become Addison's favourite past time. Addison put her arms around the blonde's lithe body and pulled her closer. The redhead found the expanse of skin above the waistband of the blonde's panties and ran her fingernails along the tanned bare skin. The million dollar fingers dared to slip under the fabric of the black bra that covered Izzie's naturally marvellous breasts. Izzie momentarily broke the kiss, opened her eyes and looked into Addison's deep ocean blue eyes before sitting up and straddling her lover's stomach. Addison lazily raked her eyes over the body before her and reached up with her other hand, behind Izzie to eagerly unhook the bra. As it fell onto her own chest, the attending placed her hands on the intern's stomach and glided them slowly up Izzie's body, all the while training her eyes on the beautiful brown orbs belonging to the blonde. Her soft hands reached Izzie's breasts and started to pay close attention to them, massaging them and idly pinching at her nipples. The blonde threw her head back and Addison took the opportunity to sit up properly and launch a physical attack on Izzie's neck, nipping and licking the salty perspired skin.

A lone hand slowly travelled south and crept into the waistband of the blonde's panties. Sensing what was about to transpire, Izzie pushed Addison back once again before landing on her. It was Izzie's turn to pay attention to Addison's neck as the redhead's fingers continued their descent, slipping inside of the intern's wet panties and in between Izzie's slick folds. Izzie hissed at the contact of Addison's fingers with her clit and moaned when the older woman guided two fingers inside of Izzie. The blonde wanted the encounter to be on as equal terms as possible and began to emulate Addison's actions, her nifty fingers making their way into the attending's own panties, and quickly into the older woman. They set a steady rhythm, breathing, heart beats and fingers working to the same tempo, unifying in one entity. Izzie grabbed at the bottle of champagne beside her, pulling her lips from the redhead before showering her lover in the bubbled liquid, the coldness of the liquor sent shivers through the attending, she saw the glint in Izzie's eye before the blonde head bowed down. The warmth of Izzie's tongue on her stomach was a stark contrast to the cool champagne that had hit her moments earlier. The intern continued to draw patterns with her tongue, driving the attending crazy with pleasure.

All the while, Izzie remained focused, matching the rhythm Addison's fingers set, Addison too, skilfully keeping in time as she suffered the assault of Izzie's eager tongue. The blonde worked her mouth up the redhead's body, disappointed by the obstruction that was a bra. It was her lucky day, she thought as she unfastened the clasp at the front, releasing Addison's perfect confined breasts. Izzie's face lit up like a kid in a candy store, she moved her mouth over one of the breasts, she began sucking and nibbling at the taut nipple, flicking it with her tongue. Addison was writhing with pleasure, feeling Izzie against her skin, this felt like pure ecstasy and wanted it to last forever. Izzie continued her oral ascent finally reaching Addison's mouth once again, the redhead grateful of being able to taste the blonde. They kissed and sucked, they panted and pleaded, they moaned and they groaned, building the tension, the rising heat and the unbridled passion, the ultimate explosion. And then collapse. A peaceful silence, only the hum of the Seattle nightlife could faintly be heard. And then the heartbeats began to sound, confined in their chests, they grew louder as the senses began to refocus, the shallow breathing grew steady, the sighs of content communicated elation, the smiles of pure satisfaction and the looks of lust and adoration passed between the burning brown and the brilliant blue eyes.

Addison was the first to speak, although it was more a sound than actual speech. "Wooaaahh" Izzie smiled, she turned and looked at the beauty beside her, she had less than eloquently collapsed onto the redhead, only to roll off her when she had mustered enough energy. "It was more than wooaaahh." The intern laughed.

"It was, I don't know, I can't find a word to describe how you make me feel. Or what you did to me."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The blonde winked.

"Any time you feel the need for a repeat performance, I'll happily oblige." Addison smiled.

"You were incredible, you know that?" Izzie had rolled onto her side and propped her head up onto her elbow. Addison blushed at the compliment, she would take all the praise she could in the OR, but right here, she was vulnerable, she was sensitive and she wanted to please her lover, only previous relationships had knocked her confidence somewhat. That was one of the reasons for taking things with Izzie so slowly, they had built a strong friendship on solid foundations, they had fallen in love through courting and talking and lastly, they had given their bodies to one another, they trusted one another implicitly and they both felt this was the real deal.

Addison sighed contentedly and half rolled over. She plucked a strawberry from it's container and hovered it over her lovers mouth, teasing Izzie by lightly brushing it against her soft lips before pulling it away and giggling, she popped it into her own mouth and winked at the frowning blonde. Addison chewed for a couple of seconds before swooping down and capturing Izzie's lips. The blonde could taste the juices of the strawberry slowly mingling with her own saliva along with the taste that was strictly Addison Montgomery. She gently bit on the redhead's lip before thrusting her tongue into the cavity once again, the blonde sucked on Addison's tongue then continued to explore the attending's mouth, tracing her pearly white teeth and settling back into the slow dual with Addison's tongue. Struggling for breath, Izzie tenderly pulled away. "God I love you." She breathed.

"I know I'm held in high esteem Iz, but God? Too much." Addison teased.

"I want you so much Addie, I don't think I could ever let you go."

"I don't think I could let you." The redhead smiled, brushing an errant strand of hair from the blonde's blushed face. "You're breathtakingly beautiful." Izzie's blush deepened.

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled warmly.

"Close your eyes." Addison demanded, the sudden shift in tone caught Izzie off guard, she blinked several times. "I said, close your eyes." The attending repeated. Izzie obliged, her eyelids fluttered shut. She felt Addison reach over her, for what she was unsure, but she could feel the heat of the other woman's body, she could smell the arousal on her lover, Izzie felt the butterflies in her stomach, the excitement and anticipation. She crossed her legs, feeling her own arousal, her eyes tightened, her breath quickened, no one had the effect that Addison Montgomery had on her, she turned her into a shivering wreck, she made her weak and vulnerable, she could not say no to the attending, her knees would buckle, her stomach would somersault, she was in unchartered territory, this was the polar opposite of Dr Isobel Stevens, little did she know, Addison Montgomery suffered the exact same way.

After a short moment, Izzie's skin cooled, Addison had resumed her earlier position beside the blonde. "Are your eyes closed?" Addison said as if talking to a child.

"Yes." Izzie breathed, her head resting agains a soft cushion.

"Tilt your head up." Addison ordered. Izzie shifted her blonde head forward, feeling the strain in her neck, the pain subsided when Addison placed a hand behind the intern's head, holding it up. All of a sudden, Izzie felt a soft, cool material drape over her eyes, she flinched at the immediate contact, but soon felt reassured when Addison pecked her reassuringly on the lips. Addison proceeded to tie what Izzie had deduced was the silk scarf around her eyes. She smiled a wicked smile, one that completely undid Addison who could wait no longer. Making an executive decision she began her assault.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my, Addison, I think you almost killed me." Izzie said, still panting.

"Not possible, you're in the very capable hands of a top surgeon." The redhead replied, equally as breathless. The young blonde laughed and proceeded to yawn. "You should have better stamina than me at your age." Addison laughed.

"Hey, I do have good stamina, but you've drained me."

"Isobel Stevens, are you complaining?" The attending feigned hurt.

"No," Izzie said quickly, "no, absolutely not. Addison, you're incredible and now I can honestly say in every single way."

"Aw, that's very sweet. You are too you know, if you'd told me a few months ago you'd get me into bed I would have laughed."

"I hope you wouldn't have laughed at the thought of me!" Izzie exclaimed. Addison placed her hand over Izzie's.

"I would have laughed because I would never thought I'd have a chance."

"We need to stop this mutual appreciation society." Izzie blushed, she didn't take personal compliments that well.

"Oh, well, one of the ways I show my appreciation is through hot, pure unadulterated sex, if you want me to stop . . ." Izzie cut off her lover with a kiss.

"No." The blonde said sternly.

"I can live with that." Addison smiled and pecked Izzie on the lips. She then turned her attention to the room. The blanket had become somewhat of a tablecloth, there were food stuffs everywhere, most notably on the ladies themselves. "I think we should erm, you know, start to clean up this mess."

"What time is it?" Izzie asked whilst turning over. Addison picked up her watch which had been discarded earlier in the evening having gotten 'in the way'.

"Holy crap, it's 12.30, where did the time go?" Izzie smirked in response. "It was a rhetorical question." Addison rolled her eyes. Izzie's hands flew into the air.

"I said nothing."

"Hmmm," Addison's eyes squinted suspiciously, "you didn't have to. Clothes, now." She conceded and swiftly changed subject.

"I have to be at the hospital at 5.30 for rounds." Izzie said not moving.

"Then the wrath of Bailey should be motivation to get your hot ass into gear." Addison said slinging Izzie's sweater at her. "Either that or a steaming hot shower at my place, you err, have a little chocolate . . ." Addison waved her finger at the blonde who in turn looked down.

"Saving that for later." Izzie said with a wink. The redhead blushed before turning away in search for the rest of her attire.

* * *

Izzie made the line-up just as Miranda Bailey came into view.

"You're lucky." Meredith hissed at her friend.

"You don't know the half it." Izzie mumbled with a sly smile. Meredith knew better than to pry into the other intern's private life, she had been chastised enough for that recently. She had an inkling something had been going on between the blonde intern and Dr Montgomery, but somehow couldn't fathom it, Izzie, as far as she knew had always dated guys, and Addison Montgomery had always seemed so, heterosexual, for want of a better word. It was very small minded of Meredith and she would be the first to admit it, it did not follow the pattern of how things had gone before, therefore the intern was struggling to understand the status of the relationship between the two doctors. Until she was told otherwise, she would continue to believe they were just good friends, and THAT had taken some getting used to.

x

After assignments had been set, the intern's went their separate ways. Today Izzie found herself working closely with her fellow intern Cristina Yang, Preston Burke and Addison Montgomery, Seattle Grace's answer to the dream team, she mused as she caught up with the case they found themselves embroiled in. A 33 year old pregnant woman had been admitted following a heart attack, she had been resuscitated several times and now a decision had to be made on how to proceed. Preston Burke was eager to operate to save the young lady's life. Addison Montgomery was concerned for the safety of both mother and child. The conversation had begun relatively calm, the two young intern's merely observers in the professional discussion, however voices soon became raised, as both doctors were very passionate about their work. It was decided that the operation would go ahead pending an examination by Dr Montgomery. All four doctors would be involved, however, there were a certain amount of medications and drugs that had to be avoided in order to maintain the health of the baby.

x

Addison was stood in the scrub room, preparing herself whilst wistfully looking into the OR, the woman was lain on the table, the anaesthetist sedating her for the operation ahead. Following a thorough examination by Dr's Montgomery and Stevens, the patient was cleared to go ahead with the operation, a foetal monitor had been attached, monitoring the heart rate of the unborn child. The mother was entering her third trimester, she was still premature and performing a caesarean section could prove risky to both mother and child. Izzie entered the scrub room, concerned by the look on her lover's face.

"Addison? Is something wrong?" Izzie asked nervously.

"No, no, the poor girl."

"Hey," Izzie said gently, placing a comforting hand on Addison's arm, "what did you teach me about distance?"

Addison smiled, she remembered the harsh lesson she had dealt the blonde when she had first arrived to Seattle Grace Hospital, she had seen great promise in the young doctor, however, the intern had a tendency to become personally involved in cases. Izzie had felt harshly treated at the time, her emotions once again clouding her judgement and the bigger picture. She had come to admire Addison Montgomery and knowing the attending was up there with the best neonatal surgeon's in the country, she really should heed her advice. And now here she was, offering the very same doctor her own advice.

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but wonder, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. We're gonna go in there and do this Addie, we're doctors, let's go save some lives." The intern encouraged.

"You're starting to sound like me." Addison smiled.

"I learn from the best."

"Come on, let's get in there." Montgomery ordered.

"I love it when you're all masterful." Izzie said as they both exited the scrub room.

"I know you do Stevens." Addison said straight faced upon entering the OR, it was the first reference either of them had made that morning to the night before. Izzie followed her with a big soppy grin. Cristina Yang stood at the operating table, a frown adorning her features she knew something was up with Izzie and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

x

The operation was well underway, Preston Burke had his hands firmly in the chest cavity of the patient, Izzie was closely monitoring the foetal heartbeat, Addison assisting Burke out of character in a typical intern fashion as at this point, she had little else to do. Yang, as always, was his right hand woman. Cristina opened her mouth to speak when she was beaten to it by her boss.

"Word is Dr Montgomery, you've got yourself a new boy toy."

Izzie's head turned so quickly she was lucky not to contract whiplash, Yang's mouth remained open, only inquisitive had turned to shocked. Addison remained calm, unaffected by the surgeon's comment. Discussing private lives was not Preston Burke's forte.

"And whose word would that be Preston?" Addison said coolly.

"I just heard on the grapevine . . ." he started.

"I expect better of you Dr Burke, I would not have thought you were one to listen to idle gossip."

"I . . ." he struggled.

"You do have a 'glow' about you Dr Montgomery." Cristina piped up.

"A glow?" Addison repeated.

"Yang, I don't think . . ." Burke began, seemingly unable to complete his sentences.

"Yeah, you seem more relaxed, outgoing, less uptight, the complete opposite of when you were married to Shepherd."

"Cristina!" Izzie yelped, aware of the unprofessionalism and slightly concerned by her friend's prying.

"It's ok Stevens. Yang, divorce does amazing things to people, being trapped in an unhappy marriage was like a kind of torture, so I'm sure you can imagine being free from that has given me a new lease of life."

"She understands, don't you Yang?" Cristina was chastised by Preston Burke.

"Yes, Dr Burke, I'm sorry Dr Montgomery."

"Apology accepted." Addison smirked. She sneaked a glance at the blonde beside her who appeared perplexed by the whole conversation. She risked a wink at the Izzie to reassure her.

* * *

Four hours later and two resuscitations, the patient was in the intensive care unit in a stable condition, the baby, whose heartbeat had been erratic at times, remained healthy within the mother's womb. There were a couple of occasions when Addison thought she would have to deliver the baby, however that was not the case. The mother and her pregnancy would be closely monitored by the doctors and nurses. It would be slow healing process, but all being well, the baby would be born healthy and the mother would be there to raise the child. Burke was confident the patient would make a full recovery, though would require some slight changes to her lifestyle to stay that way.

x

Izzie sat on a bench drenched in sunshine, she was slouched, her head back and eyes closed. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, the moment of tranquillity before she would have to face the busyness of the hospital. She sighed contentedly feeling the heat of the sun on her face. The heat and the light quickly disappeared, a shadow cast over her, the intern opened one eye to view the intrusion. She lifted her foot and with her leg pushed the obstruction sideways, "You're blocking my sun." she said nonchalantly.

"You're incredibly rude Stevens."

Izzie frowned and opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight that was now prominent in her view, "I'm rude? What the hell was that in the OR Cristina!"

"What? I was just stating a fact that was based on observation."

"You were unprofessional and disrespectful." Izzie was becoming more agitated, remembering the incident in the OR.

"I said I was sorry!" Cristina defended.

"You said it to please your boyfriend."

"And you were defending your girlfriend's honour!" Izzie stood up at Cristina's accusation, the petite intern cringed when the blonde towered over her.

"You were out of order Cristina."

"Just admit it Izzie, you're screwing Montgomery, I know it, you know it, and Montgomery sure as hell knows it."

If Izzie wasn't so upset about the way Cristina had trivialised her relationship with Addison, she would be seething with anger.

"I am not _screwing_ her." Izzie cried embroiled with emotion.

"Oh you're not? Because it looks that way to me." Cristina challenged.

"I'm not screwing her." The blonde repeated.

"Then what are you doing with her Izzie?"

"I'm in love with her." The blonde blurted. Yang stood, mouth gawping like a fish. Izzie mimicked her colleague, disbelieving she had blurted out the precious information. "I, I . . ."

"You're in love with her?" asked Cristina, "How, when did that happen?"

"It just did." Izzie said. "You cannot tell anyone, please Cristina, this means too much to me."

"Wow." Cristina breathed, "W-ow. I knew you guys were tight but, I did not see _this_ coming."

"Please Cristina." Izzie was almost begging.

The intern put her hands up, "Hey, I got your back, I won't tell anyone. I can see this is important to you."

"Thank you." The blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know I don't really do feelings and all that, and I shouldn't care, I mean I don't care, but I understand. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Izzie said, befuddled by Cristina's random babbling explanation, it was unlike the stoic doctor, but it seemed other people had been out of character lately, she mused.

"Thanks Crisitna."

"Yeah, whatever." And with that the brunette doctor hurried away. Izzie returned to her seat on the bench and was left to ponder the strange day she had had so far. Once again she closed her eyes, only to have the sun blocked.

"What do you want now Cristina?" Izzie sighed. She felt the sun hit her face before the bench moved slightly under the weight of someone sitting down beside her.

When she had no response, the blonde turned her head an opened an eye, after realising who it was her other eye opened and she sat up and turned in her seat to face her companion.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile, "what brings you out here."

"The sun, the scenery, you." The response from the auburn attending earned another beaming smile from the blonde. Addison was sat side on facing Izzie, an elbow resting on the back of the bench, her head perched upon her hand.

"You're too kind."

"So, what happened with Yang?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you, from up there." She averted her eyes to an upper floor window of the hospital.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Addison said, her eyes narrowing.

"I called her on what she said in surgery about you and she saw it as being defensive and . . ."

"You told her."

"It was an accident, I was upset and it slipped out."

"It slipped out?"

"Yes, Addie, she asked if I was screwing you, and it really upset me because that's not what we have, we have so much more than that and, she really made me pissed." Izzie sighed, looking away.

"Hey," Addison said, taking her free hand and resting it on the intern's leg, "it's ok. I'm honoured."

"You are?" the intern asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good."

"She won't say anything to anyone, and she's true to her word. I just, I don't want my friends hearing from her, or from anyone else and to be honest, I want to enjoy us for a while before they start interfering again." Izzie said with a small guilty smile.

"We'll stick to the plan and tell people when we are ready, minus any slips of course." Addison teased. "It's so hard to be so close to you and not be able to touch you." She said seriously and quietly, realising her hand was still on her lover's thigh. She gave it a gentle squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

"I know, and I can't stop thinking about last night." Izzie admitted.

"Me either, it was," Addison's eyes rolled upwards, her hand covered her heart, she scrunched her eyes closed and groaned briefly before returning her gaze to Izzie, "beautiful, mesmerising, incredible, I could go on." She smiled coyly. Izzie blushed at the compliment.

"I know, it's how I feel too, I can't look at you without turning to jelly, I can barely breath and I just can't function."

"It's a good job you're telling me this post surgery Stevens." Addison winked. She quickly looked around for any prying eyes or eavesdroppers, "On call room, 10 minutes." And with that she stood and had disappeared.

* * *

Izzie Stevens opened the door tentatively and slowly walked over the threshold, before she could close the door behind her she found herself being slammed against it.

"Umph," was all the blonde could manage as she was being assaulted by Addison's mouth and hands. "Wow." She sighed against Addison's lips, she complied to her lover's advances and kissed her back, pushing her tongue passed the redhead's lips and into the warm cavity. Addison groaned and pushed her thigh between Izzie's. Her scrubs clad leg began rubbing against the blonde's causing the intern to shudder. Addison unlatched her lips and began an oral assault on the intern's neck, Izzie's head shot back, allowing the attending greater access. Simultaneously, the attending's leg ascended slightly, making contact with Izzie's crotch, she gasped and took a sharp inhale of breath, her eyes rolled back and she closed her eyes, taking in all the sensations the redhead was causing. Izzie managed to gain some coherence and pushed herself off of the door, she moved herself and Addison swiftly across the floor and onto the bed, she fell on top of her, the two of them giggling like teenagers. Izzie straddled Addison, and pushed the stray auburn locks from her face. The blonde took a moment, gazing adoringly at the older woman below her. Slowly she lowered herself, taking the lips of her lover with her own once again, gently moving them against the silken pink of Addison's. This kiss was less urgent than the previous one, they had craved the contact having not touched one another for hours, it was agonising. This time they were savouring the moment, enjoying the feel of one against the other. Izzie slipped a hand under Addison's navy scrub top, stroking her skin with her fingers, occasionally scraping her nails lightly over her stomach, Addison was wriggling beneath her, enjoying the senses the blonde was bringing, yet frustrated with not being completely at the blonde's mercy. She began tugging at the hem of Izzie's top, before feeling the buzz and vibration of what she knew to be her pager. She sighed with disappointment as the beeping began, her arm found her forhead and covered her eyes. Izzie dropped her body weight completely onto Addison, burying her head in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"What a passion killer." Addison groaned.

"Part of the job." Izzie reasoned. She lifted her head and kissed Addison on the lips and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Addison replied.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea." The blonde conceded.

"No, I'm pleased we got to spend this little bit of time together, however short, I guess we'll have to show greater restraint in the future."

"You've made me wet." Izzie teased.

"Stop it, if you look at me like that and talk dirty to me, I'll be crawling out of here."

"It would amuse me." The blonde mused.

"I'm sure it would dear." Addison smiled, she tried to move but was pinned down by Izzie's weight. "You're going to have to move, I need to get up to our heart patient." On command Izzie hoisted herself up off of the bed and patted herself down before running her hands through her hair. Addison followed suit, straightening her top. Izzie reached forward and flattened the auburn locks followed by another peck on the lips, "There, beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am. Now, let's go save some lives." Addison said strolling towards the door. Izzie followed, as a good intern does, having very naughty thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Addison found a quiet corridor, before reaching the ladies bathroom however, her legs gave way, she found herself sinking to the floor. She sat with her back against the wall, her knees bent, her elbows resting atop with her head in her hands. Silently tears trickled down her face. Her eyes were closed, seldom did a case effect her so much, but occasionally one would force passed the barriers and play with her emotions. She had been so open to her feelings recently, Addison had found it increasingly difficult to switch off her flowing personal compassion. The surgeon had always maintained a high level of professionalism, her bedside manner was second to none and was always empathetic, although managed to distance herself personally. Her mind was a battlefield, she had so much lust for life again, it was almost impossible for her to not feel for the young mother and baby she had just lost. Having tried her very best, which was all she ever gave, she was unable to save either and it bothered her terribly.

xoxox

"Izzie, you need to find Montgomery, we lost the mother and the baby and I don't think she took it too well." Cristina leaned in, speaking quietly to the blonde. Izzie looked at the concern on her friend's face which indicated Addison couldn't be in a good way. She rose from the desk where she was researching some information.

"Where is she?"

"She took off that way." Cristina directed.

"Thanks Cristina." Izzie offered a small sad smile before heading off to find her distressed girlfriend.

xoxox

The blonde intern quickened her pace, eager to find the older woman. She had seen Addison struggle to keep her feelings in check before the operation, she could only imagine the state she would now find the surgeon in. She ran past the end of one corridor, quickly glancing down the usually quiet hallway. Izzie skidded to a halt, noticing a solitary figure slumped on the floor. She started to sprint, only to slow down as she approached the other woman. Her heart broke as she watched the love of her life sob uncontrollably before her. Izzie lowered herself to the floor, scooting closer to the redhead.

"Addie?" she whispered. The broken woman looked up momentarily, tear streaks staining her cheeks, her hair tussled from her fingers gripping it so tightly. Izzie opened her arms, Addison fell into the embrace, her head resting against the blonde's chest and subsequently began to sob once again. Izzie could feel tears stinging her own eyes, she managed to refrain from letting them fall and alternated between stroking Addison's auburn hair and rubbing her back. Eventually the sobs began to subside and slowly Addison raised her head.

"Hey." Izzie smiled at her.

"Thank you." Addison said with a sniffle.

"I heard what happened."

"We can't save them all." The redhead said sadly.

"And you can't be a robot. I think you needed that." Izzie said, as she stroked the other woman's cheek.

"I did, but I needed you more."

"I'll always be here for you Addie."

"I know." She smiled for the first time. "I love you."

"I know." Izzie smiled back and kissed her lover affectionately on her forehead, "I love you too."

"I'm not sure if I already said this, but you've changed my life Izzie, I fell for you truly, madly, deeply, and then last night we made love and you are just it for me, you're everything and you're all I need."

"So you won't be buying that apartment then?" the blonde teased. "Seriously Addison, to steal a corny line from an average film, you complete me." She smiled. Addison rewarded her lover with a sweet kiss, her fingers found their way into Izzie's hair and she pulled the blonde closer, tasting the coffee she had not long ago consumed. Her tummy rumbled, causing the younger doctor to smile into the kiss. She gently pulled away. "I think someone's hungry."

"Mmm, I'm hungry for you." Izzie laughed at Addison's declaration.

"You'll have to wait for that, besides, it didn't end well the last time we tried."

"No, it didn't." Addison said sadly. Izzie jumped to her feet and held out a hand.

"Come on, I hear there's a dried up lasagne with your name on it."

"Ew." Addison screwed up her nose at the thought of the stale canteen food. She hauled herself up from the floor with Izzie's assistance.

"Ok, they should have some sandwiches left."

"That sounds better, I need a very large coffee too."

"That can be arranged." Izzie smiled. "You might want to splash some water on your face first, freshen up a little." She offered as they started down the corridor.

Addison groaned, "I bet I look a mess."

"You always look gorgeous to me, but I'm bias." The blonde laughed, holding open the bathroom door for Addison to enter.

xoxox

Addison was packing her bag in her office, ready to leave for the day. She looked at the clock and sighed, it was eight o'clock, she had had such a long and emotional day, she was ready flop into bed. For the time being her office chair would have to do while she waited for Izzie. She sat down and sighed with satisfaction, taking the weight off her Jimmy Choos always gave her a sense of relief. She put her head back, closed her eyes and thought back to the moment she had realised she was attracted to Izzie. She smiled, it hadn't been hard, Izzie was parading around a stage in very little clothing, dancing hypnotically to the music. Addison had been entranced by that performance and had barely thought of little else since. She had appreciated Izzie Stevens as a woman before then, but only briefly as they worked in a highly pressurised environment, and Addison had only ever encountered her as a colleague, an intern, she was Izzie's teacher and little more. Besides, she was married. She had travelled thousands of miles across the country to try and save her marriage, having severely damaged it herself. Addison tried to make amends, she tried to make her marriage work, but Derek had fallen for someone else. This saddened Addison, and in the end angered her. But ultimately, she felt like the winner, following the divorce she found a new freedom, she was considering her options, she didn't need to stay in Seattle any more and had often thought of flying back to New York, or even try somewhere new, somewhere different. And then it happened, she had frequented the private club on a number of occasions, because she wanted to, and because she could, she wasn't looking for anything in particular, just a break from the mundane routine that had become her life, it was a respite and escape after a gruelling day at work. She was a liberated woman and she could do what she wanted, so she did. Addison Montgomery was back in charge of her life and took advantage of that. Then one night it all changed forever. Not just for Addison, but for Isobel Stevens too.

"Are you sleeping?" Izzie said as she entered the office.

"Just resting my eyes." Addison said, her eyes remained closed.

"You must be enjoying it judging by the smile on your face." The blonde said as she approached the surgeon.

"I'm reminiscing."

"Anything in particular?" Izzie's voice was much closer now. Addison opened her eyes and smiled at the intern who was perched on the desk before her. She was wearing Addison's favourite pair of jeans, favourite because they clung to Izzie like a second skin. The redhead openly appraised the blonde. "I think I can guess." Izzie teased.

"Take me home Izzie." Addison sighed.

"It would be my pleasure, it's been a long day."

"It has." The redhead agreed. "Oh I almost forgot. My offer was accepted today."

"Seriously?" Izzie said excitedly, her eyes going wide.

"Seriously." Addison confirmed.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"It sure is. Now, take me to my temporary home Stevens, I am in need of some serious TLC."

"Hmmm, I think I can manage that." Izzie smiled as she jumped off the desk and held her hand out to Addison, not for the first time that day.

xoxox

"Grab the bottle of wine from the fridge." The voice yelled.

"Seriously? Anything else I can get for you ma'am?" the other shouted back.

"Don't forget the glasses. Oh and chocolate would be most appreciated." Addison returned with a smile.

"I hope that water is still warm."

"Very warm." The redhead sighed as she moved her hand through the bubbles.

"Good." Izzie panted as she appeared in the doorway, glasses in one hand, bottle and chocolates in the other. Addison lazily raked her eyes over the partially clad blonde, today's lingerie of choice was a matching black and crimson silk set.

"Never let it be said you don't have taste." The redhead purred.

"Oh, I don't." Izzie winked, "In fact, I know I have the best taste, because I have the hottest girlfriend."

Addison smiled coyly. "Lose the underwear and get your cute ass in here Stevens."

"You're awfully bossy this evening." Izzie observed as she placed down the wine and chocolate, chinking the glasses together as she did so. "Oops."

"What can I say, you bring out the devil in me."

"Oh really? You'll have show me your wicked ways." Izzie encouraged as she unscrewed the bottle top. She poured two glasses of wine, handed one to Addison who was reclined in the bath tub, surrounded by fragrant bubbles. Izzie took a sip from her own glass.

"Thank you." She took the glass from her lover, "Join me and I might just do that." The older woman smiled.

"I should take this old thing off then." The blonde said tugging on her own bra straps. Addison watched in anticipation, slowly sipping on her wine, her eyes never wavering from the blonde before her. Izzie pulled the straps slowly down her arms, watching Addison as she seemingly became more comatose the slower the intern went. She carefully reached behind her and unclasped the bra, she covered herself with one arm as she held the bra out with the other hand, arm extended. Addison's eyes travelled and met hers, the disappointment in the blue orbs evident. Izzie raised an eyebrow at her lover's expectations, she threw the discarded bra at Addison who swiped at it. The blonde sauntered over to the tub and kneeled down beside it. She leant over and captured Addison's lips in a heart bursting kiss. She forced her tongue into the other woman's mouth and began massaging the redhead's tongue with her own. The blonde reached a hand through the bubbles and into the warm water. She found Addison's knee and slowly swept her hand up the smooth leg, caressing the inside of the redhead's thigh. Addison sighed into the blonde's mouth, her body shuddering under the gentle, sensual touch. Izzie's fingers danced lightly over Addison's centre, teasing her lover. Addison whimpered at Izzie's feather light touch, she dropped her wine glass over the side of the tub, unaware and uncaring of liquid seeping into the plush bath mat. She used her now free hand to pull Izzie closer, her hand wrapped around the back of the blonde's head, making it impossible for her to move anywhere but forward. The force of Addison's action's had Izzie hanging somewhat uncomfortably over the edge of the porcelain. She steadied herself, replacing a knee with a foot before slowly standing on both feet, crouched, never losing contact with the redhead. She stepped carefully into the water, momentarily breaking contact with Addison's lips before lowering her body and straddling her lover. Addison admired the younger woman's physique from below, her eyes becoming cloudy with desire, she reached both hands up, holding Izzie's face and pulled the younger woman down on top of her and kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. Izzie obliged and reciprocated, she was going to make Addison completely forget about the day from hell.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter includes a character from ABC's FlashForward, as this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. In terms of spoilers for FF, themes from S1 E06 "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps" are mentioned. Also, in this fic, the whole world did not blackout for 2 mins and 17 seconds, or for any length of time! Thanks for reading.**

"Where have you been?"

"It's none of your business."

"Have you hooked up with that guy again, is that why you don't come home much anymore?"

Izzie sighed, getting the third degree from Meredith Grey was not one of her favourite pastimes. "Something like that." She admitted, unwilling to elaborate.

"Are we going to meet him?"

"Hey Mer, give it a rest, even I'm getting a headache." Izzie turned and smiled at Cristina who in turn rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying she's never home and is being really evasive."

"We know what you're saying Mer, you've said it a hundred times already. Iz will share when she's ready." Cristina explained. "Now, we have a pre menstrual Bailey to deal with. She ripped Sloane a new one earlier, and she hadn't even taken off her coat yet."

"I would have paid to see that." Izzie smirked.

"Would you like the same treatment Stevens? Because it can be arranged, and Yang, your awareness of my cycle scares me." Bailey said, her hands on her hips, one by one, the interns cringed as they turned to face their superior. "You know the drill, same teams as yesterday, as much as I would love to stand around gossiping about our love lives, we have work to do, now get to it people."

"Yes ma'am." She heard in chorus as she turned and left the group.

"That was easy." Cristina said.

"Careful what you say Cristina, you never know when it'll turn around and bite you in the ass." Meredith offered.

"Ever the optimist Mer." The Asian doctor smiled sarcastically.

xoxox

The elegant flame haired surgeon was writing notes at the nurses station, her white coat covered the black skirt and shirt combo she adorned. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, she ran a hand through her locks as she thought about the notes she was writing.

"Hey." Izzie said with a smile as she sidled up next to the redhead.

"Arh, Bailey is being very kind to us lately."

"I don't think she can be bothered with any agro today." Izzie explained.

"Well, as long as it benefits me, I don't mind." Addison whispered conspiringly. Izzie smiled at her girlfriend's playfulness. "You know," the surgeon continued, giving the blonde a once over, although Izzie was wearing her pale blue scrubs, the colour suited her and she wore them well, "I may be tired, but I'm very, very satisfied." She purred close to Izzie's ear. The blonde glanced around quickly ensuring no one was aware of their exchange. A smiled formed on the intern's lips.

"I can't concentrate when you talk to me like that Dr Montgomery, I may have to report you for inappropriate behaviour, may be even sexual harassment."

"You love it Stevens." Addison smiled.

"There you again, you see, assuming, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable right now."

"That wouldn't be because I'm making you wet again would it doctor?" Addison asked huskily. Izzie closed her eyes and gulped audibly, "I shall take that as a yes."

"You're a cruel woman Montgomery. I think your Jimmy Choos are too tight."

"It's Chrisitian Laboutin today dear, but thank you for appreciating my shoes." Addison winked. The blonde laughed. Again she looked around, it was unusually quiet today she thought. "Paranoid Stevens?"

"It's very quiet."

"Hey, don't knock it, it's rare this happens." Addison too glanced around briefly, seeing no one in immediate sight she tucked Izzie's hair behind her ear. "There," she smiled, "I can see your beautiful face better." The blonde blushed and returned the smile. "Right, I need you to check on Mrs Clarke. Mr Clarke, or Clarkie as he likes you to call him, is yet to surface, so you should be fine."

"I can't wait to give those little babies a cuddle." Izzie swooned, this surprised Addison.

"Seriously? I didn't think you were so . . . maternal?"

"What? I like babies and one day I'd like babies of our own."

"Our own?" Addison asked, picking up on Izzie's choice of pronoun.

"Yeah, I want to have your babies." Izzie smiled sweetly.

"Wow."

"Don't you?" The blonde panicked.

"Yes!" Addison answered quickly, "God yes, I've wanted a baby for so long and, and I think I've just fallen even more in love with you."

"Come over here." Izzie smiled, walking towards a discreet alcove. The redhead obeyed and followed the intern, no sooner had Addison caught up did she find Izzie's lips latched to her own. It was over as quickly as it began, Addison was left bewildered, it took a few seconds for her to become aware of her surroundings, realising the blonde had gone, she shook her head and took a deep breath, looking around for any signs of life. Seeing no one she sighed and made her way back to her position at the nurses station. The sound of crashing had the surgeon spin on the spot, when she saw nothing she brushed it off and carried on with her chores.

xoxox

"Mrs Clarke, how are you feeling today?" Izzie said as she picked up the chart from the end of the bed.

"A little better thank you, still sore though." The patient said gently rubbing her stomach. Izzie smiled sympathetically.

"That's to be expected. Are you in any more pain?"

"No, I'm good."

"That's great. And how are the little ones?"

"Great. I don't think I want to leave, I'm having so much help here."

"Is your husband helping you?" the doctor asked tentatively, not looking up from the chart.

"He's not really the paternal type, don't get me wrong, he loves the babies, but he's so old fashioned you know?"

"Some guys are like that."

"It can be so hard sometimes. Are you married Dr Stevens?"

"No, no I'm not married." Izzie answered, now looking intently at the woman in the bed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not a boyfriend, no." The blonde replied.

"Oh." Mrs Clarke realised, "A girlfriend." Izzie grinned nervously and nodded, hugging the chart to her chest in a defensive position. "Hey, that's ok, I mean, it's all the rage right?"

"I wouldn't call it 'a rage'." Izzie responded with a frown.

"Each to their own is what I say, of course my husband wouldn't agree, he's very staunch on his views on things like that. I'm sorry, your love life is none of my business, where are my manners? All you and Dr Montgomery have done is help me and here I am prying."

"It's ok." The blonde offered, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late." Mr Clarke said stumbling through the door.

"Have you been drinking again?" His wife addressed.

"No ma'am, no I have not. Well, maybe a little one." He said before noticing Izzie standing to the side of the bed. "Dr Stevens I presume."

"Mr Clarke." Izzie offered. "I have patients to see, call the buzzer if you need anything Mrs Clarke."

"Thank you Dr Stevens."

"You're welcome." And with that Izzie turned and left the room, the Clarke's staring after her.

xoxox

Izzie followed Addison in the Emergency Room she had been paged to see a pregnant patient complaining of stomach pains. It was fairly busy, the two doctors dodged gurney's, nurses, doctors and other patients as they made their way to their destination, Izzie had to steady her superior once or twice as she wobbled on her incredibly high designer stiletto shoes. Addison offered a sheepish smile of thanks before she found the room she was looking for.

"Hi there, I'm Dr Montgomery, this is Dr Stevens. I hear you're in a little discomfort."

"Hi, I'm sure it's nothing, I'm Janis by the way, Janis Hawk."

"Do you always carry a gun with you Janis?" Addison observed as she picked up the chart.

"One of the hazard's of the job, I'm with the FBI."

"Wow." Izzie muttered.

"It's not as glamorous as the movies would have you believe. Trust me."

"So, you're in your first trimester." Addison stated. "You did the right thing in coming in."

"I didn't have a choice, my colleague practically carried me here."

"You should thank you're colleague." The redhead suggested.

"He's a good guy, he cares, but he's also a pain in the ass when someone admits he is right." Janis laughed. The doctors smiled too, having known a couple of similar characters themselves.

"Is the father around?" Addison asked.

"No."

"Would you like someone to call him?" the redhead offered.

"No, I mean, there is no father, I'm gay, I was artificially inseminated." The agent explained.

"Do you have a partner you would like us to contact?" Izzie asked unfazed.

"I'm doing this alone."

"Good for you, it'll be tough, but so rewarding." Addison smiled. She continued, "So, Agent Hawk, what brings you to Seattle, according to the notes you live in Los Angeles and your physician is Dr Benford? Oh no, wait, that was the surgeon who performed your surgery following a gun shot wound . . ."

"I was shot in the line of duty." Janis offered without elaborating. "I've been here following up an intelligence lead with the Seattle Field Office."

"Dr Benford performed a B-Lynch?" Addison asked.

"Apparently so."

"You have no idea what that is do you?" Izzie smiled warmly.

"Vaguely, I was heavily medicated when Olivia explained it to me and I was more concerned about the fact it would be highly unlikely I would be able to conceive."

"Had you always wanted children?" The intern asked politely.

"No." Janis smiled, "But when the choice was all but taken away from me, it got me thinking."

"I imagine it would."

"I've never been happier." The agent admitted.

"Ok Janis, Dr Stevens is going to examine you and then we will perform an ultra sound." Addison explained.

"Be gentle." Janis smiled at the blonde.

Izzie laughed at the FBI Agent's comment. Addison frowned, "She's a professional."

Janis thought better of saying anything else and allowed Izzie to go about her duties, only speaking when asked a question. Addison prepared the ultra sound. She put the jelly on the FBI agent's stomach and continued with the procedure.

"Ok, the heartbeat is a little weak, I'm not too worried about it, but I'd like to keep you in and monitor it. Have you been under any stress lately?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, I've been trying to wrap this case up."

"Well it sounds like you've been through a traumatic time in the last few months. At least in here you'll rest." The attending commented.

"I thought I'd spent enough time in hospitals. I guess I was wrong." Janis joked.

"It's not everyone's favourite place, but we'll take good care of you." Izzie offered.

"Why thank you, Dr Stevens." She glanced at Addison who had once again adopted a frown. "And Dr Montgomery, I'm grateful for your help."

"You're welcome, but we're just doing our job." Izzie said, helping Addison finish with ultrasound.

At the nurses station Izzie was concentrating on a file, she felt a presence beside her, she sensed it was Addison, she had that unmistakable scent, although she didn't wear perfume at work, she was fragrant in her own way, a mix of shampoo, moisturiser and anti perspirant, it was uniquely Addison.

"Hey." Izzie offered, barely looking up from her notes.

"She was flirting with you." Addison spoke quietly. Izzie dropped her pen onto the file in front of her and straightened her back before swivelling to meet her lovers eyes.

"I honestly hadn't noticed." The blonde said.

"Well, she was."

"Are you jealous?" Izzie asked.

"It was merely an observation." Stated Addison.

"It's ok to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" the redhead spat quietly, aware of a passing doctor.

"I'm just saying, if you are, it's ok and you have nothing to worry about." The intern reassured.

"Really?"

"Yes, Addison, don't you trust me?" Izzie asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"You're young and beautiful and . . ."

"And nothing Addison. I can't believe you would think I'd even look at someone else, let alone leave you." Tears stung the young woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you know." Addison dipped her head at her embarrassment and insecurity.

"I'm not like them Addie."

"I know."

"Do you?" Izzie asked. Addison looked up and into the hurt of the brown chocolaty eyes.

"Yes. Yes." The redhead confirmed.

"I'm going to check on Mrs Clarke and then I need to get some air."

"Izzie, please . . ."

"Drop it Dr Montgomery, please, I just need a time out." Izzie turned to leave, Addison grabbed at her white sleeve.

"I love you Izzie, so much and the thought of losing you scares me." She said hurriedly. Izzie shrugged her arm free and sighed.

"I know." And with that she was gone, leaving a frustrated Addison cursing at herself, she hated the fact she had shown weakness and her insecurities had surfaced, bringing into question her trust of the other woman. She loved her implicitly, of course she did and she trusted her with her life, but past experience and the green eyed monster had reared it's ugly head. It wasn't Izzie she didn't trust, it was other people.

xoxox

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Izzie?"

"Not since assignment this morning, isn't she with you Dr Montgomery?" George replied.

"She was, she went to check on a patient and was going to take her break. . . but no one has seen her since." Addison said.

"How long ago did she finish with the patient?" Alex asked.

"About a couple of hours."

"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably in an oncall room having a rest, I've heard this new guy of hers is giving her a right good . . ."

"Thank you Karev." Addison interrupted.

"She'll have a good reason." George offered.

"Maybe Bailey's sent her somewhere else." Cristina said helpfully.

"Thanks Yang, I'll try Bailey."

"Beware, she's kinda cranky." Alex said, "She's having her period." He elaborated.

"I really don't want to know why or how you know that, but thanks for the warning Karev." Addison frowned and set off in search of Miranda Bailey.

xoxox

"Miranda," Addison called down the corridor, unable to hurry in her shoes, "can I speak with you a minute?" Bailey halted, giving Addison the opportunity to catch up.

"I was looking for you." Bailey said as the attending approached.

"You were?" Addison asked suspiciously.

"Where is Stevens?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The redhead frowned, starting to worry about the whereabouts of her girlfriend.

"Oh, so you don't know where she is?"

"No, she went to check on a patient and then have a break, but that was over two hours ago."

"Did she treat the patient?"

"Yeah, she completed an examination and gave treatment, and no one has seen her since."

"There must be a reasonable explanation for this, Stevens is not the type to go missing mid shift."

"No." Addison spoke quietly, "she's not."

"You look worried."

"I am."

"How long since she saw the patient?" Bailey asked.

"A couple of hours."

"Then maybe she's resting, and her break overran. It's only been a couple of hours Addison."

"Yeah, but it's so unlike her to not tell me where she's going."

"Are you that strict with your interns Dr Montgomery?"

"Erm, I mean, usually if she has to leave for a prolonged period of time she would tell me, she's very conscientious."

"That's our Stevens."

"So you see why I'm worried?" Addison asked.

"Maybe she had a personal emergency which she had to deal with immediately."

"She would have told me Miranda." Addison said sternly. The shorter woman raised her eyebrows surprised by the attending's reaction.

"I think there's more to this that you're not telling me."

Addison pondered for a moment before saying, "Can we go to my office?"

"Oh this does not sound good."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter includes a character from ABC's FlashForward, as this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. In terms of spoilers for FF, themes from S1 E06 "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps" are mentioned. Also, in this fic, the whole world did not blackout for 2 mins and 17 seconds, or for any length of time! Thanks for reading.**

Miranda Bailey was sat in the chair opposite Addison Montgomery who was placed behind her desk, she was thankful of the barrier between them, she somehow did not think what she was about to tell the resident would go down too well.

"You see, the thing is Miranda . . ."

Bailey raised an eyebrow, "Spit it out woman, if it involves one of my intern's who just so happens to be MIA I want to know."

"Ok." Addison sighed, she tapped her fingers on the desk before her, "Izzie is, Izzie and I, well, we've been seeing each other. We're dating."

"You and Stevens?" Bailey asked disbelieving.

"Yes."

"And just how long has this been going on?"

"We were attracted to each other for a while, but I swear we didn't act upon it until recently." Addison felt like she was being reprimanded by her mother.

"And that makes a difference how?" Bailey asked.

"Why should I explain myself to you? I'm not ashamed of who I am in love with and I am most certainly not justifying my actions to you." Addison said in anger.

"Addison," Miranda sighed, "you're right, there's not much I can say about that, it's not my business who dates who, as long as it does not effect the work of my interns and so far it hasn't, as far as I can tell."

"Izzie is a very talented doctor Miranda, she's a great learner and always strives to be better."

"I know, so, the question is, where is she?"

"I'm really worried, this is so out of character and I can't reach her on her cell."

"I don't know what to suggest Addison, I guess we just have to wait and see if she returns."

Addison sighed, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rest against the chair, "Where are you Izzie?" she asked rhetorically.

"Addison, there will be a very good reason for this and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But what if she's not?" the attending almost whined, her attention back on the woman before her.

"Is there something else Addison?" Bailey asked, her head tilted with suspicion.

"We had a disagreement."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You have a lovers tiff and she goes AWOL."

"It's not like that." Addison defended, "Ok, maybe she was a little upset."

Miranda stood. "I have a good mind to go to the Chief with this Dr Montgomery, but for now I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. If she has taken off because of your 'disagreement' I will have to think about reassigning Dr Stevens. Do you understand?"

"I am not one of your interns Dr Bailey." Addison said rising from her chair, "I will not be spoken to like that."

"Fine." Bailey said, even though she stood, she would never match Addison's height. The redhead stared at the shorter woman until she relented and retreated from Addison's office. The surgeon sunk back into her chair and bit her lip, believing that if she thought about Izzie coming back hard enough, the blonde intern would return.

xoxox

"Hi Miss Hawk."

"Please call me Janis." She insisted.

"Ok," Addison sighed, she picked up the patient's chart, "Janis."

"Are you ok?" Janis asked, noticing the permanent frown on the doctor's features and seemingly deflated state.

"No, yes, I'm fine."

"How long have you and Dr Stevens been dating?"

"What? How did . . ."

"I guessed, I'm sorry if I seemed like I was flirting earlier, I hope I haven't caused any trouble."

"You weren't flirting?" Addison asked.

"Well yeah, to start with, but I quickly realised I was wrong to. I am sorry." Janis offered sincerely.

"I don't blame you, she's a knock out."

"You're very lucky."

"I am."

"So, what's up?"

Addison let out a breath and took a seat beside the FBI Agent, she had found Janis Hawk very endearing and easy to talk to.

"I got jealous and she was upset that I didn't trust her. Well," Addison raised her eyes to the ceiling, "that's the short of it."

"There's a longer, uncut version?" Janis asked with a smile.

Addison let out a small laugh, "You could say that."

"I get a feeling that's not all." The agent stated.

"God, you sound like Bailey." Addison said to the ceiling.

"I don't know who that is."

"You don't need to. Is it that obvious that something is bothering me?"

"I would call it FBI intuition, or women's intuition? Or maybe, yeah, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Thank you." Addison replied with sarcasm.

"You're welcome. So, what is it?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Was the argument that bad?"

"Potentially."

"Potentially?" the agent repeated, somewhat baffled.

"Izzie can be very sensitive and stubborn, which is not a good combination." Addison said raising her eyebrows, thinking of the numerous times she had witnessed these traits of Izzie's personality.

"I dare say. Woman, eh?" Janis joked.

"I'd give anything to have mine back right now."

"Has she done anything like this before."

"Not during work." Addison elaborated when Janis urged her by nodding her head gently, "She got upset once when she saw a guy hitting on me, we weren't even together then!" exclaimed Addison.

"Ok, so let's look at it from her point of view. She obviously really loves you Dr Montgomery . . ."

"You can call me Addison." The doctor interrupted, unusually unprofessional.

"Addison." Janis smiled it was part of an FBI Agent's training to quickly gain the trust of a victim, she also found it useful in her everyday life. She liked to test her abilities, she had spoken with her friend Dr Olivia Benford since her last meeting with Addison and had learnt the redhead surgeon was one of the top in her field in the country. She had broken through Addison's professional barriers and despite being somewhat pleased with herself, she had felt empathy for the other woman and could see she was a caring person and wanted to help her. "Ok, at first Dr Stevens was upset because she thought you didn't like her, correct?" the agent asked.

"Yes."

"And then she was upset that you questioned your trust in her." She surmised.

"Correct." Addison drawled, unsure where Janis was going with this line of enquiry.

"I don't think you need to be worried about trusting her." Janis observed.

Addison threw her head into her hands, "I know, I know."

"So now you just have to find her and persuade her."

"You haven't seen her have you, I mean, she hasn't passed by the door or . . ."

"Not since I saw you both in the ER this morning." Janis admitted, "Thanks for having me moved, I was uncomfortable with an audience."

"You're my patient and I'll have you where I want you."

"Oh god, you left that one wide open . . ." the witty FBI agent threw her head back into the pillow.

"I did, didn't I?" Addison pondered.

"If we hadn't just had the conversation we did, I would have _had_ you." She winked playfully. Addison smiled and stood to leave.

"As much as I've been grateful for our little chat, I'm a one woman girl sweetheart," she returned the wink, "Izzie's is the only tongue that has any effect on me." She smiled.

"Touché Dr Montgomery." Janis beamed with a huge impressed smile. Addison nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the room a little more upbeat than when she had entered it.

xoxox

"Dr Montgomery, hey, have you found Izzie yet?"

"No Yang, I haven't." Addison exhaled.

"Did something happen?"

"Why does everyone think something happened?" Addison exclaimed.

"Now I know something happened, what happened?"

"I know you know Yang, and I know you care about Izzie, but I really don't feel comfortable sharing my personal business with you." Addison stood, her hands on her hips and glared at the intern.

"Ok, I get that you're all pissy and worried about your girlfriend, but I may actually be able to help."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I've been friends with Izzie a lot longer than you have." Cristina accused.

"I know."

"Now we've established that you know and you know that I know, what happened?" asked the eager doctor.

"We had words, and that's all you're getting." Addison spurted.

"Have you tried Joe's? She goes there sometimes, but when she's really upset, she bakes. Which would suggest she's at home."

"Thank you Yang."

"A little louder please, I didn't quite hear you." Cristina mocked, cupping her ear. Addison glared at her, her eyebrows meeting her hairline.

"Not going to happen Dr Yang." Addison said. She turned and left the other doctor cringing after being so blasé with her superior.

xoxox

As an FBI Agent, Janis Hawk had the incessant need to keep active. She was an intelligence analyst with the FBI and worked out of the LA field office, however, leads on a recent case had brought her to Seattle. The raven haired agent had a brilliant mind and constantly craved information, she loved to learn and she was an avid problem solver and a stickler for rules. She was also one of the good guys, with a heart of gold she was incredibly loyal and focused, Janis had the perfect job to match her personality. Having been tied to the bed for several hours, the agent had become somewhat fidgety, being a patient was not her forte.

The redhead decided to take a little walk, after all, what harm could it do? Surely a little exercise would relieve some of the stress she was experiencing by completing zero activity. She stood from the bed, her legs a little shaky at first having not stood up since she had been transported from the Emergency Room to her own private room. She edged toward the door slowly, very aware of the unflattering hospital issue gown she adorned. She poked her head out of the door, glancing sideways, left then right before making tracks down the quiet hallway.

She halted as she heard a commotion from the room she was passing, ever the inquisitive agent, her ears pricked as she heard a raised voice.

"This isn't my fault ok? Don't make out like it's my fault."

"Shhh." Came another voice.

Janis halted beside the door frame, her suspicions aroused. She could hear muffled voices, but she was unable to hear exactly what was being said. With that on her mind she continued down the hallway until she reached the ladies room. Something about what she had heard had bothered her, but she quickly brushed it aside as she felt a sharp twinge in her stomach.

xoxox

"Hey Dr Montgomery, what can I get you?" Joe asked, intrigued to see the doctor in the bar wearing her lab coat and stethoscope and stern, concentrated look on her face, "Have you lost a patient?" he joked.

"Not a patient Joe."

"A doctor?"

"Have you seen Izzie?"

"No, I haven't seen Dr Stevens since, well, since last week I guess. " he said trying to remember the last time he had seen the blonde intern.

"If you see her can you please tell me to call me or one of her friends."

"That doesn't sound good Dr Montgomery."

"I don't think it is." She sighed again, resigned to the fact Izzie wasn't going to appear any time soon.

xoxox

"Hey, any news?"

"No." Addison removed the stethoscope from her neck and positioned it for use. She placed the end over Janis' stomach and started to listen. When she finished looked at the agent with a small smile. "It's improving."

"Thank you Dr Montgomery." Janis said, she was lying with an arm behind her head, unsure if she should ask her next question. She did regardless, "Who's in the next room?"

Addison raised an eyebrow, "You know I can't answer that question Agent Hawk."

"It was worth a try."

"Why are you asking?" Addison asked with suspicion.

"When I went to the bathroom, I was passing and I heard a man and a woman talking quite aggressively."

Addison thought for a moment, the Clarke's, she thought, "From what I can make out, they're hardly the Brady Bunch, but who is these days?"

"It was like she was accusing him of something and they wanted to keep it a secret."

"Just passing, you say?" the attending smirked.

"Ok, so I tried to listen, but I didn't get anything, I just know something was up. I have a bad feeling in my gut."

"Janis, are you sure it was a bad feeling and not another twinge?"

Janis rolled her eyes, "I think I know the difference Dr Montgomery, I've been in this job a long time and had many gut feelings."

"Is it a prerequisite for the job? Is it on the FBI job description that you must be aware of your gut?" Addison laughed. She suddenly became aware of another presence and looked up at the doorway and frowned. "Mr Clarke? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Erm, no, sorry, wrong room, I get all confused." He spluttered and hurried away.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery. Does he have a first name?"

"That was very strange, I mean I know he's not whiter than white, but that was so, very strange."

"What do you mean not whiter than white?" Janis asked.

"Oh god, no." The doctor breathed, sinking into the chair beside the bed.

"Addison, what is it? What are you not telling me?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm hardly going anywhere." Janis smiled warmly, "Start from the beginning.

Addison regaled the tale of Izzie's moonlighting as a dancer and how Mr Clarke fitted into the equation. She told the agent of their exchanges and how he had addressed Izzie and made references to her dancing. Janis threw back the covers on the bed and stood.

"What are you doing?" Addison said also standing.

"Discharge me and I can help you find Dr Stevens."

"I don't know . . ."

"You said yourself I was . . . the baby was improving. If you discharge me I can help you find her, you won't believe the resources I have at my disposal. If there's anything about this Clarke, I'll find it."

Addison had a dilemma on her hands, did she risk the health of Janis' baby in order to help find Izzie. She raised her eyes to the ceiling hoping for some sort of divine intervention, when she realised she wouldn't get it she let out a shaky breath.

"If you feel anything . . ."

"I'll stop and tell you, I promise." The agent offered, now half dressed.

"Ok. I'll get the papers." Addison confirmed. The redhead hurried out of the room in order to start the process. She hoped Janis would be able to deliver, what she first thought was Izzie having a time out from a lover's quarrel was now potentially so much more which made her feel sick to the stomach. She rushed to the nearest bathroom and emptied the content of her stomach. All she wanted was her Izzie Stevens, safe and back in her arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter includes a character from ABC's FlashForward, as this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. In terms of spoilers for FF, themes from S1 E06 "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps" are mentioned. Also, in this fic, the whole world did not blackout for 2 mins and 17 seconds, or for any length of time! Thanks for reading.**

Agent Janis Hawk was pacing up and down Addison's office, the redhead surgeon sat watching her, her chin resting on her hands with her head bowed. She took in the appearance of the agent for the first time, she was attractive and slender, she wore a dark grey suit and purple shirt, and her hair was half tied up. She came to a halt and put a hand on her hip, her suit jacket pushed aside revealing her badge and her gun. The surgeon raised her eyebrow, it was actually kind of hot she thought. As quickly as the thought popped into her head she shook the thoughts from her mind and focused her attention back on Izzie, the one person in the world who had melted her heart and had her believing in love again.

"Thanks Dem, I owe you one." Janis sighed and ended her call, she turned on her heel to face Addison. "I know it's not an official investigation, but I've called in a favour with a colleague." She smiled and walked over to the chair in front of Addison.

"I can't thank you enough."

"He's doing a background check on our friend. If anything shows up he'll let us know."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"Weeee wait." Janis drawled. "I know it's hard, but we'll find her." She reassured.

"It's only been a few hours, if I called the police they would just laugh at me." Addison sulked.

"I guess I was in the right place at the right time." Janis smiled.

"You're not going to get into trouble for this are you?" the surgeon asked with concern.

"Well, Mr Clarke could be a line of enquiry in my other investigation." The agent pondered. "There is definitely something going on with that guy. I may just have a word with him." She thought out loud.

"Can you do that?"

"No harm in having a conversation right?" she shrugged.

"I guess not." Addison said, admiring the agent's casualness. "Do you want me . . ."

"No, you stay here." The agent interrupted, anticipating what Addison was going to say. Addison opened her mouth to speak again, "Trust me Addison."

"Ok, ok." The redhead sighed, "I shall just sit here, alone, thinking about Izzie."

Janis rolled her eyes, "And we can do without the melodramatics." She smiled to indicate she was teasing.

"Just go Janis, now, please, I can't bare this." She exclaimed.

"Consider me gone, why don't you get a coffee, or something, mine's black, no sugar." The FBI Agent winked at the neonatal surgeon and headed out of the door, leaving a frustrated Addison huffing and shaking her head at the Agent's audacity. She liked her.

xoxox

Janis popped her head through the door, she frowned slightly, she caught the attention of the figure in the bed.

"Can I help you?" the voice asked, Janis looked around before proceeding into the room.

"Hi, I'm Agent Janis Hawk with the FBI," she flashed her badge before continuing, "I'm just doing a follow up on some recent claims of fraudulent medical insurance."

The woman in the bed panicked, "You need to speak with my husband, he takes care of our medical insurance but he's not here right now."

"Ma'am, we're not targeting anyone specifically at the moment, but if I could speak with your husband I would appreciate it. Do you know where he is?"

"He said he had to take care of some business."

"Do you know what business?" Janis asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No, I don't know." The other woman said all flustered.

"Well, do you know how long he will be?"

"No, I'm sorry, he said he might be some time."

"Does your husband frequently disappear for prolonged periods of time Mrs Clarke?"

"What has that got to do with . . ."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's none of your business." Mrs Clarke said becoming angry.

"Mrs Clarke, have you noticed anything strange or different about your husband's recent behaviour?"

"He's always acting strange . . ." Mrs Clarke blurted, "I mean, he doesn't tell me anything and if he's done anything to fiddle the medical insurance I wouldn't know, but what I do know Agent Hawk is he is a decent man who always provides for me no matter what and now we have triplets, there is nothing he would do to jeopardise that."

"I think you almost convinced yourself there Mrs Clarke. Thank you for your time." Janis said with a small smile and a bow of the head. She retreated from the room, aware of the other woman scrambling about. Once out of the door, Janis hovered outside the room, much like before, out of sight, but within earshot.

"Peter, where are you?" the commanded the voice. "There's an FBI Agent sniffing around. She wants to talk to you . . . what do you mean she's one of them? . . . don't be so absurd Peter . . . you need to come back . . . well sort it out . . . goodbye."

Agent Janis Hawk raised her eyebrows following the exchange she had just overheard. She thought about her next move. Coffee, she concluded.

xoxox

"What did he say?" Addison said as she rose from her desk to greet the Agent.

"He wasn't there." Janis replied making her way further into the room. Addison picked up the spare coffee from her desk and handed it to the redheaded agent.

"It's decaf." She smiled as Janis brought the cup to her lips. Janis squinted as she took a sip, knowing better than to rebel against the doctor.

"Well, I'd like to say it's good, but it's not great."

"That's hospital coffee."

"A bit like Bureau coffee then."

"What happens next?"

"I think Mr Clarke will be making an appearance soon, we just have to wait."

Addison huffed, "I hate all this waiting."

"Addison, I know how hard this is for you, I understand, but we have no evidence that this is malicious, I've got Demitri working on Clarke and as soon as he is back I'll talk to him." Janis reassured. Addison sighed, she had long shed her designer garb in favour for the more comfortable blue scrubs and sneakers. Her hair was up and worry lines adorned her features. She turned to grab her coffee from the desk when her pager alerted her. Addison detached the offending object from her hip and squinted at it.

"It's the ER, I need to leave. Make yourself comfortable, and if you hear anything . . ."

"I'll come get you." Janis smiled.

"Thanks." The surgeon reattached the pager to her scrub pants and swiped the lab coat from her chair, she completed the ensemble with her stethoscope which was placed on her desk. She sauntered over to the door, in no hurry to tend to her every day duties.

xoxox

"Who paged me?" Addison asked nonchalantly.

"Dr Bailey, she's over there." Said the nurse, pointing at a curtained area. Addison walked over to the curtain, she could hear Miranda Bailey's voice from the other side. She pulled back the curtain and was immediately met by the stares of Miranda Bailey, Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey. With her hand still on the curtain edge she turned her attention to the patient. Time just froze as she recognised the lifeless form on the bed. She heard muffled voices around her, she felt hands on her arms, all she could focus on was the woman lying on the gurney before her.

"Who paged her? What is she doing here? Izzie's not pregnant, is she?"

At the sound of her lover's name she turned her head and stared vehemently at Meredith Grey.

"No Grey, Stevens is not pregnant and I paged her, do you have a problem?"

"No, I don't." Meredith replied. Addison vaguely observed the scene around her.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell happened?" the attending raised her voice.

"She was found in the ambulance bay by a paramedic." Bailey replied.

"What are her injuries?" Addison asked, she closed her eyes before looking at her girlfriend's face again, she had a cut above her right eye, a deep purple bruise had formed around the same eye. The blonde's eyes were closed, she wore an oxygen mask, Addison could make a cut on her lip also. Bailey had a pair of scissors, ready to cut open the intern's scrub top. The attending grabbed at the scissors. "Let me." She said, Bailey voluntarily handing over the implement.

"Suspected fractured ribs and arm. She needs to go for an x-ray to confirm."

"Are the police here?" Addison asked as she began cutting through the material of Izzie's shirt. She smiled briefly, Izzie had opted for a pastel cotton bra, a contrast to the previous night's seductive number. Addison fought back a tear upon sight of the bruising on the young woman's ribs.

"They have been informed." Yang offered quietly.

"Who did this to you?" Addison whispered. She ran her fingers lightly over the blonde's cheek.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Meredith asked. Three pairs of eyes stared back at her.

"Hey," a voice croaked, the blonde in the bed had stirred and half opened her eyes, she had the oxygen mask in her hand, a heart monitor was attached to her forefinger, "don't talk to my girl like that Mer." She turned and smiled weakly at Addison. "Hey baby."

"Shhh." Addison said, she brushed Izzie's hair back and gave her a small kiss on her lips, mindful of the cut on the one side. "You should rest. We need to make you better." Izzie obliged and allowed Addison help her replace the oxygen mask. Izzie's eyes grew heavier and once again her eyes were closed.

"Dr Grey, there's an FBI Agent in my office, can you fetch her please?"

"I want to stay . . ."

"Grey." Bailey warned.

"Ok." Meredith huffed and stormed out of the ER.

"Miranda," Addison gulped, scared of asking her question, "has she been, you know, assaulted?"

"We haven't finished the examination yet Addison. She does have a concussion which we need to monitor, we'll do a rape kit to make sure but so far there are no signs."

"Thank you." Addison said. She sighed, thanking whomever for her girlfriend being alive. "Why would someone do this to her?"

"People are all kinds of crazy Addison." Bailey replied.

"I love you so much Izzie Stevens." She whispered to the blonde. Cristina and Miranda continued their examination of the intern in silence, only speaking when necessary.

xoxox

Addison sat in the relatives area, this was not something she was familiar with, so many times she had spoken to patient's families in this very area, being on the other side of it was somewhat disturbing for the attending. Janis Hawk was sat beside her, she too awaiting news on the patient. She was now heading up the investigation on Izzie's assault, as the prime suspect Peter Clarke was a wanted felon in two other States. He had briefly returned to the hospital, only to abscond once aware of the interest surrounding him.

"We'll get him." Janis offered, watching the torment pass over Addison's face. "No one escapes on my watch." She smiled. Addison turned to look at the woman sat beside her.

"Thanks." She offered.

"Izzie will be fine, she'll be fine." Janis reiterated.

"What if she was . . . what if he . . ."

"Hey," Janis said, turning in her seat, "let's just wait to see what Dr Bailey says."

"I can't help thinking . . ."

"I know, don't Addison, no 'what if's' or 'maybe's' let's just deal with the facts as they come, ok?" when she received no response, she placed a hand on Addison's arm and asked again, "ok?"

"Yeah. Yes." As she spoke, Miranda Bailey rounded the corner.

"Dr Bailey," Janis addressed as she and Addison rose form the seats, "what's the damage?" she cringed at her own faux pas. Neither doctor seemed to notice much.

"She has concussion, and as suspected three broken ribs and a fractured radius. As for the other thing . . ." Bailey paused, the other two women instantly aware of what she was referring too. "Our girl it seems to have put up a fight, there's some bruising on her thighs, pelvis and wrists but that is all, she was not raped Addison."

The attending let out a huge breath, she immediately fell onto the chair and began sobbing, thankful her girlfriend would make a full physical recovery. As for mental? She would give Izzie all the support she needed, but knew Izzie was as strong mentally as she was physically and was always eager to overcome any barrier put in her way. It had the potential to be difficult, but Addison was confident that together they could overcome anything that was put before them.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter includes a character from ABC's FlashForward, as this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. In terms of spoilers for FF, themes from S1 E06 "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps" are mentioned. Also, in this fic, the whole world did not blackout for 2 mins and 17 seconds, or for any length of time! Thanks for reading.**

The attending sat in the chair beside the bed, she was slumped, her feet rested on the bars on the underside of the bed, she rested an elbow on the arm of the chair, her hand held up her head while the other arm was slung across her stomach. She watched the rise and fall of Izzie's chest as she slept soundly. One arm was plastered while the other adorned an intravenous drip and a heart monitor attached to her finger. Addison's eyes travelled to the blonde's face, her head was tilted toward the redhead, the purple bruising around her eye appeared angry and sore, the stitches over the cut made the blonde look more rugged than she was. Her lip wasn't as bad as it had first appeared, it looked sore and would require a few days to heal, but it was the least of the blonde's worries. It was evening, the only light in the room was cast from the moonlight pouring through the window and the glow of the light from the corridor across the floor. Addison was unsure how long exactly she had sat there watching over her lover. The occasional visitor had wondered by, not questioning the neonatal surgeon's presence beside the blonde's bed.

She sat up as she watched the younger woman stir in the bed. Her eyes focused on the eyelids of her girlfriend, willing her to wake up. Addison smiled as Izzie tried to lift the arm that was covered in a plaster cast, only to frown at the lack of mobility she had. She lazily opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the soreness she felt. She looked up, her eyes still weary and tired, she smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"Hey." Addison said softly, reaching forward, she stroked Izzie's hair and smiled sweetly at the intern. She bent over and placed a kiss on Izzie's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and I can't move very well." She said frowning again. Addison smiled at Izzie's attempt to move in the bed.

"You're on some pretty strong meds Iz, you have some nasty injuries." Addison explained sadly. Izzie closed her eyes momentarily, a tear escaped her eye and trickled down her bruised face. "Izzie, sweetheart?" Addison cooed. She took hold of Izzie's good hand and squeezed it. The blonde opened her eyes and looked into Addison's concerned crystal blue orbs.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said quietly.

"What?" Addison asked surprised, "What for?"

"For causing all this trouble."

"Hey." The redhead said, "None of this is your fault, ok?" when she received no response she asked again more sternly, "Izzie? Ok?"

"Ok." Replied the blonde.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Addison asked tentatively.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I can't." Izzie replied.

"Why can't you?"

"He said he would get you if I told." She cried, "I don't want him to get you."

"Oh Izzie." Addison sighed, she stroked Izzie's head again, a frown adorned her face. "You don't need to worry about me ok, we have a kick ass FBI Agent waiting right outside that door."

"We do?"

"Yeah, Agent Hawk decided she was better off as an FBI Agent than a patient." Addison smiled. "She's working your case Izzie and as soon as you tell her who did this, she can get him. Don't be afraid, I will be with you every step of the way." Addison reassured.

"I love you Addie, all I could think about was you, it made me stronger." Izzie said, silent tears streaked her face.

"Shhhh, it's ok, you're ok. I love you too and I'm sorry for what I said before."

Izzie smiled, "In the grand scheme of things it's pretty insignificant, I know you love me and trust me. I overreacted."

"So did I, let's put it behind us and concentrate on making you better." Addison returned Izzie's smile.

"I think you should tell me why I feel like I've been stampeded by a herd of elephants." The blonde said fidgeting in the bed. Addison stood and walked to the end of the bed, she picked up the chart and had a quick glance at it.

"Would you like to look at your chart?" she asked, holding it out.

"Yeah. I would, thank you." Izzie smiled shyly. "It's not that I don't want you to tell me."

"I know, I would probably cry like a baby anyway." Addison said, she walked over to Izzie's bedside and placed the chart in her good hand, she then turned to the lamp beside the bed and switched it on, the bed was shrouded in light, Izzie winced at the sudden burst of light. She took a few minutes to read through the list of injuries and treatment she had received. Her brow was furrowed, the concentration on her face never waivered until she had finished and placed the chart in her lap. She pushed her head back into the pillow and sighed.

"What time is it?" she asked her girlfriend, who was again sat in the armchair.

Addison turned her wrist to look at her watch, seeing the time subconsciously prompted her to yawn, "It's 8.30."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Can you call Agent Hawk? I think she needs to know what happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she needs to rest as much as I do, when I've done this, we can both sleep." She smiled drowsily.

"You never stop being a doctor Izzie." Addison laughed as she rose from the chair. She walked to the door and poked her head out, moments later Agent Janis Hawk followed the surgeon into the room.

xoxox

"Is it ok if I summarise your statement?" Janis asked the tired blonde in the bed.

"Sure." Izzie yawned.

"I won't keep you too long, I promise." She smiled. "Ok, you examined and treated Mrs Clarke at approximately 11am before stopping for a coffee in the cafeteria whereby you encountered Mr Clarke."

"That's correct." Izzie confirmed.

"You had a brief conversation about his wife and he asked you how soon she and their triplets could be discharged. He seemed anxious and you believed it was because he was afraid of you revealing his extracurricular activity to his wife." Janis looked up from her notes, Izzie nodded for her to continue.

"After leaving the cafeteria you went for a walk around the hospital grounds to have a break from your duties. It was when you were near the hospital's service entry you were grabbed from behind and felt an implement against your back. With the perp's hand over your mouth you identified the suspect as male when he told you not to scream because he had a gun. Are you ok to continue?" Janis asked Izzie before looking at Addison who was clinging onto the blonde's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Yes."

Janis continued as Izzie's mind flashbacked to the event.

"_I will use it." The gruff voice threatened in her ear. Izzie was stunned to silence, her heart was beating rapidly, her breath quickened, she could feel the force of the nozzle of the gun in her back. She knew she had to do what he said as the consequences didn't bare thinking about._

"_Get in there." He said, dragging the young intern to the service entrance and pushed her through the door. He slammed the door shut behind them and continued to walk Izzie down a dark corridor. They came to another door, he rattled the handle and forced it open, glancing around, he pushed Izzie across the threshold, the force had her crashing to the floor with a thud and a yelp. Sitting up, she felt her head throb, touching her forehead she felt the warm, thick liquid, knowing instantly she had cut her head. Looking up, Izzie saw the silhouette of her captor, the dark, dank room had one small window providing little light in the room, the blonde squinted to try and catch a glimpse of his face._

"_What do you want?" Izzie asked, she sat with her back against the wall. When she received no reply she sighed. Her thoughts immediately turned to Addison, they had parted on poor terms, they were both upset and shared words neither believed to be true. She truly loved Addison and knew the other felt the same, to not have the other woman in her life now was simply unthinkable. They had spent a lot of time together recently and had learnt a lot of each other, however, there was still so much learning and growing to do together. She bowed her head in sorrow and shed a tear. When she sniffled and swiped at her eyes with her sleeve, then did her captor speak up._

"_She can't save you now." He said bitterly. Izzie's head shot up on hearing the words._

"_What?" she said, a glint of anger in her voice. Again, he didn't reply. The words played on Izzie's mind, again thinking of Addison. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing cell phone. She knew it wasn't hers, she had left it in her locker, she only had her pager for company._

"_Yes?" the voice said angrily. "No, I'm err, err, just taking a walk, I'll come straight up . . . yes, I promise." His voice had changed throughout the duration of the phone call, Izzie's eyes widened as she recognised the voice. She stood up._

"_Why are you doing this Mr Clarke? Or should I call you Clarkie, you do like that don't you?"_

"_Shut up." He yelled, lunging forward, he pushed Izzie against the wall and held her wrists above her head to stop her from moving. "You need to shut up, you types just don't know when to keep it shut do you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Izzie spat back._

"_Ask your girlfriend."_

"You asked Mr Clarke to explain what he meant, he referred to your relationship with Dr Montgomery whom he threatened the safety of and showed disdain and disgust resulting in further physical assault upon yourself, Dr Isobel Stevens. He left the room and judging from the conversation you heard from the phone call, you believed he went to visit his wife in the same hospital." Janis looked up from her notes. "We can take a break if you'd like Izzie?"

"No, it's fine, I want this over with." The blonde reaffirmed.

"It wasn't until sometime later that the suspect returned, offering you a bottle of water which you accepted. Not only was he slurring his words, but you could smell alcohol on Mr Clarke's breath, suggesting he had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol. He appeared agitated and angry and revealed it wasn't a gun he had, but a piece of lead piping, to which you laughed and insulted him, leading to another physical attack on you. This provoked further anger and he began insulting Dr Montgomery and yourself making vulgar comments. He asked you to dance for him, you declined and were physically unable due to your injuries. This caused the suspect to be more angry and he threatened you with sexual assault. You started to cry which only spurred him on. He became physical with you and informed you he was to act out his threats, to which you began to kick and hit out at the suspect, despite the pain, you caused him a physical injury. He lunged at you. His cell phone rang again, you explained he was cursing at it and when he looked at the display he immediately left you in the room alone and answered the call. All you were able to hear was the greeting before hearing heavy footsteps growing fainter down the corridor. That is all you can remember."

Izzie looked at Addison who had sat crying silently, she squeezed her hand tightly before picking it up and kissing it. "I'm ok." She assured.

"I hate that you were hurt and put through all that pain and suffering." Addison sniffled.

"I'm here, you're here, it's all I need Addie, I'm ok." Izzie smiled.

"I should get going, there'll be an officer on your door, only as a precaution, we don't expect Peter Clarke to come back to you, if anything he'll go see his wife." Janis explained.

"I think he'll turn himself in." Izzie pondered aloud.

"You do?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, I think he has a drink problem first and foremost, an anger issue maybe, he's homophobic too, but he loves his kids and his wife and I think in the end he'll do the right thing."

"You're a better person than I am Izzie Stevens, I have absolutely no faith in him at all."

"Being homophobic won't serve him well where he's going to end up." Janis smirked. "That's off the record by the way." She added quickly. Izzie laughed.

"Thank you Agent Hawk, thank you for this and for helping Addie when she needed it."

"Call me Janis, and you're very welcome, besides, Dr Montgomery helped me out a lot by getting me out of bed." She smiled.

"As long as she wasn't getting you into bed, then that's ok." Izzie smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Janis replied.

"Thank you guys, I am still in the room." Addison piped up after observing the exchange.

"Your presence is duly noted." Izzie laughed.

"I'm really pleased your sense of humour hasn't been affected." She smirked.

"Never." The blonde replied.

"Right guys, I'm going to leave, there's a bath tub with my name on it." Janis announced. Addison stood to bid the FBI Agent farewell.

"Take care of yourself Janis, if you get worried or feel any more twinges call me on my cell, the number's on the back." She said giving the Agent her business card.

"Thank you Addison." Janis said taking the card before shaking the surgeon's hand. "And likewise, I'm the lead on this case, so call me if you need anything." Janis too handed over her business card. As the Agent began to leave, the three women heard a commotion outside. They all looked at the door as the police officer from outside the room burst through.

"Ma'am, we have a situation."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter includes a character from ABC's FlashForward, as this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. In terms of spoilers for FF, themes from S1 E06 "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps" are mentioned. Also, in this fic, the whole world did not blackout for 2 mins and 17 seconds, or for any length of time! Thanks for reading.**

As the Agent began to leave, the three women heard a commotion outside. They all looked at the door as the police officer from outside the room burst through.

"Ma'am, we have a situation."

"What kind of a situ-" Janis huffed as she was interrupted by a loud bang, "What the . . ." she said as she un-holstered her weapon. She brought her hands together, both hands on the butt of the gun, one finger trained on the trigger, the safety off, her eyes focused. She brought the gun up before her to eye level, aiming it toward the door. The officer had mirrored the agent's actions, he too had his gun pointing out into the corridor. Janis turned her head, looking at the fright on the two doctor's faces. "Get in the bathroom, now." She said. The luxury of working in the hospital afforded Izzie her own private room with en suite facilities. Addison helped the patient out of the bed and they hurried quickly, drip in tow, across the room and into the small bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

Addison placed Izzie onto the toilet.

"Addie, I can't it hurts, I can't lean back." Izzie said with a sharp intake of breath, tears began forming in her eyes. "I can't do this." She sobbed. Addison helped her up again, sat herself down before pulling her younger lover into her lap.

"How's that?" The redhead asked as Izzie lay her head back onto her shoulder.

"Better." She sniffled. Addison hugged the blonde, her arms wrapped around Izzie's waist. "What's happening?" Izzie asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know sweetheart, I do know that Janis has our back, she won't let anything happen to us."

"Do you think it's him?"

"I think it probably is."

"I was wrong."

"You always see the good in people Iz, you can't help it." Addison said and kissed her temple to calm the blonde.

"I don't think I believe that any more." Izzie admitted.

Addison didn't respond, she sat silently, holding the injured blonde close, wishing for an end to the situation.

Both women jumped as they heard gunshots. They looked at one another, both shaking with fear. Tears pooled in Izzie's eyes, the fear of being attacked pouring through her veins. Addison desperately tried to comfort her lover. The sobs began to rack through the blonde's body, she shook and cried uncontrollably into Addison's shoulder, the redhead stroked Izzie's back, holding her close, whispering soothing words into her ear. Just as Izzie's sobs began to subside, there was a pounding on the door, again, both women jumped, startled.

"It's Agent Hawk, you can come out now."

"Is it safe?" Addison shouted back through the door.

"Yes." When there was no movement, she yelled again, "I promise."

Addison helped Izzie to her feet, holding onto her carefully. She helped the invalid over to the door and unlocked it carefully, she opened the door cautiously, when she saw Janis standing there alone, she pushed the door fully open and stepped over the threshold, her primary thought getting Izzie back into bed and comfortable.

When Izzie was settled, Addison turned to the agent, "What the hell hap . . . you have blood on your shirt, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Janis looked down at her drenched shirt and waivered for a moment, remembering the moment she herself was shot mere months ago, threatening her ability to have children. She was now successfully pregnant and smiled, "It's not mine."

"Did you get the bastard?" Izzie asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," Janis raised her eyebrows as she turned to the blonde, "we got the bastard." She finished with a smile.

"Is he dead?" Addison asked.

"He's in theatre." Janis responded. "I expect the Chief will inform you of any medical developments. He'll be under armed guard."

"The Chief will be under armed guard?" Izzie joked. Addison raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "That's a no then." She muttered.

"Hey, this is serious Izzie, he all but killed you, he could have killed Janis, or anyone in this hospital for that matter."

"I'm guessing you're not talking about the Chief."

"Izzie!" Addison yelled. Tears now cascading down her face. "This is not a joke."

"You think I don't know that? Look at me Addison, look at me! If I don't laugh at this I will crumble, I will cry, I will break down and I'm not sure I would ever be able to get back up."

"Maybe you need to cry Izzie, maybe you need to let go."

"Maybe I can't." Izzie responded, fighting to keep the threatening tears at bay.

"Maybe I should go." Janis interrupted.

Addison turned and looked at the FBI Agent who appeared slightly uncomfortable with the situation, "I'm sorry Janis. Thank you, for everything."

"Hey, I was just doing my job." She replied. "Izzie, feel better soon, ok?"

"Thank you Agent Hawk." She offered with a small smile.

"I'll drop in tomorrow, and for what it's worth, you don't know how lucky you are to have each other, just focus on that." Janis said sadly before turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Addison watched the agent retreat, with her hands on her hips she sighed and dropped her head, her eyes seeking her sneakers. She closed her eyes momentarily. Looking up she sought Izzie's sad eyes.

"She's right, I'm sorry, I don't want to argue with you."

"Me either." Izzie offered. "Come here." She said, opening her arms as an invitation to the other woman. Addison sauntered wearily over to the bed and sat on the edge. She kicked off her shoes and swung her legs up onto the bed. She lay down beside the blonde and turned her head to meet tired brown eyes.

"I missed you." She whispered. At Addison's confession, Izzie closed the gap between them, the air becoming thinner, she placed her lips gently onto the redhead's. Addison responded and reciprocated, mindful of the blonde's injuries, she kissed her softly before pulling away with a smile. She pulled Izzie into her arms for a much needed cuddle. "I was so worried." She continued.

"I'm here now."

"Yes, you are, and I'm never letting you go Miss Stevens."

"Good." Izzie said as she snuggled in closer, her face buried in Addison's neck.

"I have a question." Addison said quietly.

"Make it quick . . ." Izzie yawned.

"Will you move in with me?" the redhead smiled against the blonde's head.

"Yeah, I guess, I haven't had any better offers . . ." the blonde trailed off.

"Izzie . . ." Addison warned. The blonde looked up with heavy eyelids.

"Yes, I would be honoured to move in with you." She smiled. "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course you can."

"Good." Izzie smiled and snuggled back into Addison's side. "I can't wait to wake up with you every day." The blonde mumbled. Addison opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a light, gentle snoring. She smiled and relaxed into the pillow, holding onto Izzie's hand, looking forward to their bright future.

xoxox

She awoke to the sound of a clearing throat. Her eyes opened slowly, aware of the sunlight beaming through the blinds at the window. She came around slowly, hearing a low muttering. The blurred features of the room were becoming clearer, again she heard the clearing throat and forced her eyes in the direction of the offending sound. She blinked her eyes a few times to focus, her eyes landing upon one stoic and impatient Miranda Bailey.

"Good morning Dr Montgomery." Bailey greeted.

"Dr Bailey?" Addison mumbled in her tired state.

"Will Dr Stevens be joining us today?" Miranda asked.

"Huh?" Addison responded with a frown and scrunched up nose.

"Um, can you wake Izzie, Dr Montgomery?" Addison turned toward the new voice.

"O'Malley?"

"We're doing rounds Dr Montgomery." Yang offered. The neonatal surgeon looked at the other intern, her eyes travelling, meeting the gaze of several other interns. She groaned and threw her head back into the pillow.

"Seriously? Can this not wait?" Addison asked.

"Not really Dr Montgomery, we're on a schedule." Alex offered.

"Miranda?"

"It's ok, I'm awake." Izzie said stretching with a yawn. Addison sat up and transferred herself to the chair beside the bed. "But don't think you'll get away with it guys." The blonde threatened.

"How are you feeling Iz?" Meredith asked.

"Like I've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson." She smiled, trying to move her stiff limbs into a more comfortable position.

"Izzie, don't joke about this, you could have been killed."

"Yes, thank you George, I'm aware of that." Izzie snapped.

"I'm going to take some days off to look after you." Meredith offered. Izzie looked at Addison.

"Addison's going to take care of me Mer."

"I'll bet she will." Alex muttered.

"What? Why? Why would Dr Montgomery take care of you? You live at home, with me, and George and we'll take care of you." Meredith rambled.

"She's my girlfriend Meredith, she's going to take care of me."

"But . . ."

"No but's Mer, I'm moving in with Addison."

"You're moving in with her?" George asked, surprised.

"Yes, O'Malley." Addison stepped in.

"Can we get some work done here people?" Bailey barked.

"Seriously? You're moving in with her? Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"You know way back when, when you thought I was seeing someone?"

"You were seeing Montgomery?"

"Dr Montgomery." Bailey corrected with an impatient sigh, secretly intrigued in the couple's back story.

"Not exactly." Izzie offered. "But we were getting to know each other quite well."

"So when you said you weren't involved with her you were lying?"

"No, I've never lied to you Meredith, I would never do that." Izzie argued.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, just know that we love each other and we want to be with each other."

"That sounds like a reasonable explanation to me, now, work people!" Bailey yelled.

The interns grumbled amongst themselves, Izzie smirked at Addison and Bailey was more frustrated than ever. "Ok, leave this room now. I will come back later. Alone." And with that the interns were ushered out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Addison asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to get out of here."

"It won't be too long babe." The redhead reassured.

"You know I didn't get my morning kiss." Izzie smiled.

"Oh, I'll have to put that right." Addison said, getting to her feet. She crawled onto the bed and hovered over the blonde.

"Whatever you do, don't lose your balance." Izzie teased, "I'm too sore to suffer any more injuries."

"The only injury I intend to do you Izzie Stevens is breathlessness."

"Prove it." The blonde baited. Addison didn't require a second invitation, she leant down and tenderly kissed the younger woman, mindful of the fragile body beneath her. Izzie parted Addison's lips with her tongue, desperate to taste the redhead, Addison obliged and continued to orchestrate a battle with the blonde's velvet tongue. The kiss was loving and tender, a kiss of hope and promise. Struggling for breath Izzie pulled away and looked into Addison's sparkling blue eyes.

"I told you." The neonatal surgeon smiled.

"Lucky I have you to perform mouth to mouth." Izzie smiled. Addison frowned.

"That is such a cliché Stevens."

"You love it."

"I love you." Addison declared.

"I love you too." Izzie agreed, looking forward to the future they were facing together.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter includes a character from ABC's FlashForward, as this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. In terms of spoilers for FF, themes from S1 E06 "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps" are mentioned. Also, in this fic, the whole world did not blackout for 2 mins and 17 seconds, or for any length of time! Thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: Last chapter guys, thank you so much for sticking with this, I truly appreciate it. And don't fear, there will be more Addie/Izzie in the future :)**

Six months later . . .

Addison exited the silver Lexus, mindful of the skirt she was wearing, she had in all fact become quite the expert at exiting vehicles with grace and poise, as she carried out most daily routines. Izzie smiled across the top of the car, before ducking below to reach for her jacket on the back seat. She closed the door and dangled the keys from her mouth as she struggled with the garment. Addison watched with amusement, she knew Izzie disliked the confines of her outerwear whilst driving, yet the blonde insisted in driving the two doctors to work.

"I love that you drive my car." Addison said, meeting the intern at the rear of the vehicle. Izzie frowned at the statement, eliciting an explanation from the redhead. "It feels like we're a real couple." Again Izzie frowned.

"We are a real couple."

"I know." Addison sighed, "Sometimes I just have to pinch myself to convince me I'm not dreaming, it's so perfect." Izzie smiled as she leaned in and pecked the older woman on the lips.

"You know it." The blonde confirmed, her hand still on Addison's hip. The redhead returned the smile and leaned in for another kiss. The sound of whistling forced the two women apart.

"Hey, get a room." Alex yelled across the parking lot.

"Get a new fantasy." Izzie yelled back in jest. While a little surprised at the relationship at first, her friends had come to see how special Addison was to the blonde and how in love they were. They had spent more time with the couple and grown to accept the attending as one of their own. Addison took Izzie's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Shall we?" she said rhetorically before pulling the younger woman towards the hospital entrance.

xoxox

"Blah blah blah, you know the drill." Bailey began.

Izzie looked at Meredith who in turn looked to Cristina, she turned to Alex who was smirking at the expression on George's face.

"Stevens, Montgomery. Grey and O'Malley, with me. Yang, Burke, Karev, Shepherd. Get to it." Bailey turned and left the intern's quickly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Izzie asked her colleagues.

"Damned if I know. Or care." Yang responded.

"You're lucky, you're not going to be stuck with her all day." Meredith moaned.

"That's right, I get to spend the day with my beautiful, hot girlfriend." Izzie beamed.

"Oh please." George snorted.

"Jealous George?" Alex snorted.

"No and I can get through a day without fantasizing about them."

"Oh come on you know you like to think of Montgomery doing the nasty with Izzie." Alex laughed. George covered his ears with his hands.

"I'm not listening to this." He yelled in order to hear his own voice. Izzie grabbed George's hands and drew them away from his ears as she frowned at Alex.

"Ignore him George, there's nothing nasty about my hot, pure unadulterated sex with Addison." She said deadpan. The eyes of everyone in the room went wide with shock, Addison chose that moment to walk into the room. She stumbled to a halt, aware of the facial expressions of the interns and a very jubilant Izzie Stevens.

"What's going on here?" Addison asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Izzie smiled innocently. "You have me today."

"I am the lucky one." The attending smiled.

"Let's get down to it." Izzie said eagerly.

"Easy tiger." Addison laughed.

"You know I think you're my favourite attending, I love it when I come under you." The blonde smiled.

"Ok, now I know something's going on. Your friends haven't moved an inch since I walked in here."

"Oh thaaaaaat," Izzie drawled with fake realisation as she walked over to the redhead. She stepped into her personal space and drew her lips closer to Addison's ear, "I just told them how hot and purely unadulterated our sex was." The purr of Izzie's voice sent shivers through the redhead, she closed her eyes and gulped.

"I err, I wouldn't disagree with that." She managed.

"You seemed more enthusiastic last night." Izzie smirked.

"Last night," Addison started, "we didn't have an audience." She smiled politely.

"Right." Izzie agreed. She turned to the interns intently watching the show before them. "See you guys later." She said, she turned and pushed Addison through the door at which she'd just appeared.

"What are you . . ." Addison was silenced with Izzie's lips on her own. The blonde forced her tongue past Addison's lips and into her mouth. Izzie kissed with passion and with gusto, she was in the mood for Addison Montgomery and although at work and about to embark on a long day, she had to get what she could, when she could. She pulled away panting, Addison left stricken and bewildered.

"What," Addison started with a muffled voice, she cleared her throat to continue, "what has gotten into you?"

"Besides you?" Izzie laughed.

"Seriously Izzie, what is it? We're at work, you can't go around sticking your tongue down my throat when you feel like it." Addison pondered for a moment, "Hmm, my argument is lame and I really would love for you to do that, but, no, we can't, we're at work, we agreed to keep professional at work."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just, I really need to feel you, I can't describe it, I can't be away from you. I just want to be able to touch you and feel you all the time."

"You need to control it Iz, we could get into trouble."

"I know, I know." Izzie sighed. "God, you are just so hot."

"Isobel Stevens." Addison warned sternly.

"Ok, no more impure thoughts. I can do this."

"Maybe you should ask Bailey to reassign you."

"No! No, I'll be ok, I'll be fine." Izzie said. Addison frowned. "Really. I'll be fine." Izzie said clearing her throat.

xoxox

Izzie followed Addison like a lost puppy, it had been a slow morning which had meant plenty of opportunity for her mind to wander. Addison walked as she read from a chart, her glasses perched on the edge of her nose, she reached a doorway and stopped, Izzie stumbled into the back of the surgeon causing her to wobble. On instinct Izzie reached out to catch the redhead, preventing her from an embarrassing tumble.

"Really Stevens?" Addison turned angrily, "I hope that wasn't a ploy to . . . you know." She said mindful of the ears in the room she was entering.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Seattle Grace doctor duo."

"Janis!" Izzie called with excitement, "What are you doing here?"

"What is it they say about blonde's again?" Janis adopted a thoughtful face.

"Hey." She received a nudge in the ribs from the woman beside her.

"I see you've been having contractions." Addison said to Janis, over her glasses, oblivious to the banter in the room.

"Yes, they're four minutes apart." Addison stared at the unfamiliar woman beside the FBI Agent.

"And you are?" The redhead asked impatiently.

"Dr Olivia Benford."

"Riiiight." Izzie said with realisation. Janis sent her a warning glance, which in turn earned a frown from the blonde intern.

"Addison, Izzie, this is Olivia, my girlfriend." She beamed. Two pairs of eyebrows shot up, eyes widened in momentary shock.

"It's nice to meet you." Addison said offering a hand to Olivia.

"Likewise." Olivia said genuinely. "I've heard a lot about you two."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Izzie laughed, she too offered a welcoming hand.

"I think I've seen it for myself." The blonde smirked. Janis too smiled remembering the earlier situation.

Addison attempted to bring the conversation back to the situation.

"Are you feeling any discomfort? Pain? Other than the contractions?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok, Dr Stevens will give you an exam, then we'll be back when you're ready to go." The neonatal surgeon explained.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery." Olivia offered.

"You're welcome." Addison smiled. "Dr Stevens, a word?" Izzie followed Addison out into the hall.

"Yes?" Izzie asked when Addison didn't elaborate.

"Are you in the right frame of mind to do this?" Addison asked.

"Yes, yes, I am , I told you I'm fine."

"It's been six months Iz."

"I know. Addie," She took the redhead's hands in her own, "I'm fine, I'm over it, today is just another day and I know I've been paying extra attention to you, but I just can't get enough of you, I don't know how else to explain it." She offered.

Addison smiled shyly, "Ok, you're good. And for the record," the attending lowered her voice, "I can't get enough of you either."

"Prove it." Izzie challenged.

Addison sighed, "Not till later."

"You're far too good at this." The blonde snorted.

"I'm a pro." Addison smirked. "So, Stevens, go and examine our patient, I'll follow when I've changed into my scrubs." She said.

"You sure a caesarean section is the way to go?"

"With her previous GSW and subsequent B-Lynch, we can't be too careful, we need to operate before she becomes further dilated."

"Ok." Izzie smiled and waltzed back into the room.

xoxox

Several hours later Agent Janis Hawk was sat up in her bed nursing her new baby girl. Izzie bounded into the room to check on mother and baby.

"Hey," the blonde greeted, "how's mommy?"

"Mommy is just fine, as is my gorgeous little girl." Janis responded with a beaming smile.

"Where's Olivia?" Izzie asked.

"She went to get a coffee and to cal Charlie."

"Charlie?" Izzie enquired.

"Her daughter."

"Right." Izzie responded with a nod. "Soooo, how's motherhood?" she said as she sat beside the Agent.

"So far so good. She's adorable." Janis smiled.

"Good. How long?" Izzie asked.

"How long what?" Janis responded suspiciously.

"You and Olivia."

"Five months. Seeing you and Addison go through all of that had me questioning things about my own life. " Janis explained.

"Are you happy?"

"Unbelievably so." Janis smiled.

"And Mr Benford?" Izzie enquired.

"Not a problem, and let's leave it at that."

Izzie smiled, "Ok."

"How are you Izzie?" Janis asked through narrow eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, the nightmares stopped a few weeks ago, Addie has been amazing and we couldn't be happier, I'm so happy, I just can't keep my hands off of her."

"I noticed." Janis laughed. "It's good though, I'm really pleased you've got passed what happened, it couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't." Izzie admitted, "Addie really has been a saint, she's been so patient and loving."

"That's what they're for, to lean on for support when you need it. Addie dotes on you Izzie, she'll do anything for you. You should have seen her when you were missing, she was a wreck."

"I'd only been gone a few hours."

"And that was enough, she knew it was unlike you to check in and she was scared, she loves you so much." Janis explained.

"We moved in together." Izzie smiled.

"I thought you would, it was perfect timing."

Izzie smiled, "Are we that predictable?"

"Not to everyone." Janis replied.

"You're going to make a great mother you know."

"Thank you."

"Have you thought of a name yet?

"Isobel."

"Get out of here." Izzie laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. If my daughter becomes half the woman you are, I'd be immensely proud."

"Oh come on, you cannot be serious." Izzie said.

"I am, I'm serious, Olivia's going to register it in the morning."

"Isobel Hawk."

"Isobel Benford-Hawk." Janis corrected.

"You guys are serious."

"Yeah, as serious as it can get."

"Hey, guys, how's everyone doing?" Addison beamed as she walked through the door donning her navy blue scrubs.

"Addie." Izzie beamed, "Meet Isobel Benford-Hawk." She said with pride.

"Wow, you have a mini-me." Addison laughed. "I hope she doesn't become as clingy as this one." She smiled. Izzie blused, "Don't worry honey, I love how you need me." She joked with the blonde.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Close your ears sweetie, the adults are talking dirty now." Janis spoke to her baby.

"We are not!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Iz?" Addison asked, "We ready to go?"

"We should have clocked off two hours ago." The blonde explained to the patient.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you?"

"No, not at all." Addison smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Janis replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Izzie said as she started towards the door.

"Thanks, both of you, for everything."

"You're welcome." Addison replied and followed the blonde through the exit.

xoxox

Izzie lay with her head on Addison's shoulder, watching the twinkling light's of the city. She sighed contentedly, happier than she had ever been.

"You ok?" Addison asked, placing a loving kiss on the blonde's temple.

"I've never been happier." Izzie replied.

"We've come a long way." Addison observed.

"Defied all odds." The blonde continued.

"This time last year I never would have guessed I would be here now, sharing an apartment with Izzie Stevens in Seattle."

"Me either, well, sharing an apartment with you, not me obviously, because then it would be my own place and well, I wouldn't be sharing, because it would be mine, just mine." Izzie rambled. Addison smiled at the blonde's words.

"I love you so much." Addison said.

"Me too, I can't imagine life without you."

"And to think of all the cat and mouse games we played in the beginning."

"We both know there were very good reasons for that."

"This is true." Addison agreed.

"Addie?" Izzie asked with a yawn.

"Yeah?" Addison responded.

"Do you maybe, one day, wanna, you know, be my wife?" the bumbling blonde asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I haven't had any better offers . . ." Addison smiled remembering the blonde's exact words when she had asked Izzie to move in with her.

"Touche Dr Montgomery." Izzie laughed and rolled on top of the redhead. "So, what do you say, will you take me to be your wife?"

"Always." Addison smiled and kissed the blonde.

"Dr Stevens Montgomery. Sounds good."

"Dr Montgomery Stevens sounds better." Addison laughed.

"Either way, we'll be together forever."

"I can't think of anything I want more." The redhead sighed. Izzie leaned in to kiss her again, it was long and languid, passionate and loving, each pouring all the love they had to signify their true love for one another.


End file.
